The Wings of Freedom: Volume Two
by Shaded Truths
Summary: The journey has begun. From a school of magic to a world of demons and apparitions. Come along for this next step of his journey.
1. The First Three Days

**Here is the sort of long awaited beginning to Volume Two. For those who don't know this Volume takes place in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. The chapters this time around are shorter but on the plus side, it is infinitely better written, with the possible exception of chapter one. As far as progress, I am in the middle of writing chapter ten. This story is going to be longer than Volume One. I have changed my update days to Monday's. I didn't want to always keep it the same. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "Open up!"

The door that was being smashed in with a fist belonged to a motel room that Gnocx had been occupying for the last three days. Said occupant was lying on the sole bed in the room watching the television. After hearing the assault commencing on his room's door, Gnocx shut the television off and got up to answer the door.

"Hurry it up!" the voice demanded.

_That voice… Him again? _Gnocx thought as he recognized the voice of the one outside his door. He undid the latch and opened the door to reveal Kazuma Kuwabara, a teen he had met when he first arrived in this world three days ago. Behind him were two people he didn't recognize. One was a teen who was shorter than Kuwabara and wearing all green. Green pants, green shoes and a green jacket similar to Kuwabara's blue uniform jacket. He had brown eyes and black hair that was gelled back. The other person was a girl who, strangely enough, had long blue hair in a ponytail. She was wearing light red pants with a darker red jacket and was wielding a baseball bat.

"I-It's you!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Gnocx.

"Uh… Yeah," he replied. "And it's you, my stalker. Now why are you here?"

"You know this guy Kuwabara?" the dark haired teen asked him with a curious tone.

"I'm not your stalker, you jerk!" said punk yelled in Gnocx's face, completely ignoring his friend, only to receive a blank stare in response.

"May we come in please?" the blue haired girl asked after shoving Kuwabara out of the doorway.

"If you promise not to bludgeon me with that bat, sure you can," Gnocx replied and backed into the room.

* * *

_After leaving Kuwabara in the park three days earlier, Gnocx walked aimlessly around until he found a little motel like place and asked the attendant for a room. After paying for it with the funds he stole from Vexen before fleeing Castle Oblivion, he was taken to the room. The room was decent for the type of place it was. There was one bed that was big enough to keep two people on it and there was a nightstand on either side with lamps on them and an alarm clock on one. Across the room from the bed was a dresser with a television on top as well as more lights and a bible. Then on the end opposite the entrance was a door that led to a small bathroom with the essential shower, sink, and toilet._

_After he was left alone, Gnocx decided that it was too late to go out and explore the area of the new world he found himself in. So, he just lay on the bed and turned on the television. He made due with watching the news until about 11 at night. 'Must still be on my schedule from Hogwarts,' he thought as he shut the TV off. After that he took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door that served as the room's entrance. With that taken care of he shut off the lights, pulled back the blanket, laid down on his stomach and fell asleep._

_The next day Gnocx made good on his plan from the night before and left his room to gather some information about where he was. Turns out he was in the country of Japan which was just a series of small pieces of land on a vast ocean that led to bigger continents. _

_Having obtained plenty of information, he went to a small store and bought a few food items to keep him sustained throughout the day. He learned that people around his age are normally in school during the day, so he thought that wandering during school hours would draw attention to him. So, he went back to the room and tried to keep himself entertained with the television. It wasn't until sometime in the afternoon that he left the room. The weather was nice, so he spent a few hours wandering and mentally mapping out the area for future reference._

_All in all, that day was highly uneventful. The same could not be said for the second. All seemed normal until Gnocx made his way into the park where he met the awkward teen when he first arrived. He was just about to leave when he heard a scream. The scream didn't get his attention, but the looming sense of darkness that he sensed from the same direction as the scream put him into gear. The scream came from inside a more wooded area of the park, so Gnocx turned toward the shriek and bolted for the tree line. _

_Quickly maneuvering through the woods, he came across another path that went through the park. Following his senses seeing as how the screaming stopped, he happened upon a small group of heartless, there were the garden variety shadows, but some of them had noticeable differences in appearance. There were about eight regular shadows, but then there were three that looked like shadows except their bodies looked more humanoid. They had the same yellow eyes, but their antennae stretched to about half of their body length, which was at least twice the shadows. The dark creatures were slowly circling and encroaching toward a young girl who by the looks of it, had fainted. Not wanting to be seen, Gnocx knew he needed to make this quick. Without a second thought, he disappeared in a flash and reappeared by the girl on his knees. He held his two fingers out and a bolt of yellow electricity arced from the digits and crashed into three of the heartless, dispatching two of them and leaving one of them stunned. The one that was left stunned was one of the humanoid heartless, Neoshadows. Taking the distraction provided as the rest of the heartless look to where their comrades had been before being eradicated, Gnocx picked up the girl and warped outside the circle about a dozen yards away. He gently laid her next to a tree, then turned and ran back to the crowd of enemies. Not wanting to take the chance of someone showing up, he manifested one of his blades, the black rapier, and spun on his foot as he neared the enemies. He swung the sword in a wide arc and a wave of compressed air surged forth and cut through the ranks._

"_Air scythe," Gnocx said evenly as he assessed the damage he did. _

_Three more shadows had been vanquished and the neoshadow he had stunned previously had been done in. All that remained were three more shadows and two Neoshadows. Gnocx then swung his sword in the opposite direction and a wave of black and white energy flew toward the shadows and one of the neoshadows. The creatures seemed to finally gather their meager wits because while two of the three shadows were destroyed, one of them had sunk into the ground becoming a literal shadow. While the shadow was in the ground, its more evolved counterpart jumped in the air to avoid the attack and dove toward Gnocx, claws extended. Gnocx jumped and met it in the air, his sword clashed against its claws. Thinking quickly like the strategist he is, he manifested his white rapier and expertly parried the claws with his black one while slashing upward with the white. The creature went skyward only to be met with a crushing blow as Gnocx had warped above and behind it and used both blades in a hammer strike, sending the victim crashing to the ground where the impact dealt the fatal blow and it disappeared in a dark wisp. Gnocx landed on the ground only to bring up one of his blades to block a charge from the final neoshadow. Once again he parried the blow, but this time he ran his other blade through the creatures head, destroying it instantly._

_He was about to turn to look for the remaining shadow, but was cut off by a pain in his leg. He looked down to see the shadow had emerged from the ground and had raked its claws through his pants and deep enough into his skin to draw blood. Gnocx ignored the minor pain and plunged one of his blades into the ground, impaling his attacker and defeating it._

_After the thing vanished, he dismissed his weapons and bent down to look at his leg and his newly destroyed pants that he bought to blend in._

"_And I just bought these damn pants," he complained as he held his hand over the wound. _

_The underside of his hand then started to glow green and tendrils of green energy left his hand and made its way to the scratches. After a few seconds the wound closed up and he wiped the remainder of the blood away._

_After tending to himself he looked over to where the girl lay against the tree. The Nobody walked over to her and checked her. She seemed to be alive and had no noticeable injury, so Gnocx assumed she must have just fainted. She was a short girl dressed in what Gnocx had come to recognize as a female school uniform. The uniform was a blue shirt and blue skirt. She had medium length brown hair and looked to be no older than 14. Deciding not to leave her there, he picked her up and carried her out of the wooded area. Once he got back onto the path he was on before the scream, he walked until he found one of the parks many benches. He carefully set her down so that she was sitting on the bench. As soon as he sat her down she stirred. He stood back and just watched her as she slowly woke up. She blearily blinked her eyes and jumped. She started looking around expecting something to attack her. _

"_They're gone," Gnocx assured her._

_His words broke through her panic and she calmed before looking at him._

"_Did you save me?" she asked him._

"_I found you and fought off the things attacking you," he replied._

"_What were they?"_

"_I don't know, but they weren't friendly," he lied._

"_Well, Thank you anyway, I owe you," _

"_No you don't. Don't worry about it."_

_Gnocx then started to walk away._

_"Wait!" she called._

_He stopped and without looking back, waited for her to continue._

_"My name is Keiko Yukimura, Thank you again, sir," she bowed in gratitude._

_"Gnocx," he replied._

_"That's a strange name."_

_"So I've heard," Gnocx replied dryly as he walked away._

_The whole time he was unaware of the person who was watching the whole affair from above._

_The third day was also significant. Gnocx had waited until the afternoon to go out and buy a cheap pair of pants like the last he had. He also went to the store and stocked up on just a few basic necessities. He was on his way back with a couple bags in one hand. He cut through an alley as a shortcut to get back to his residence. He made it about halfway when he felt something behind him. He turned around to see a teen looking at him. The teen was tall and wearing a school uniform. Gnocx had no doubt that he was there to pick a fight._

_"Can I help you," Gnocx asked the thug._

_The thug's response was to charge. With a sigh, Gnocx set his bags on a dumpster that was in the alley before ducking under a punch. He grabbed the arm that was to hit his face and gave a tug. The teen was then flipped over and Gnocx slammed him into the ground. It was then that Gnocx noticed something was off. He bent down to get a better look._

_The teen that had attacked him had discolored skin. His skin was completely blue; it was as if someone dumped a can of paint on him. Not only was his skin discolored, but his eyes were too. His eyed held the hue of blood. As he knelt closer, however, his skin and eyes gradually turned back to normal. Before Gnocx could ponder this further, he was met with an even stranger sight. The teen's mouth was hanging open and out of it crawled what looked to be an insect. It was a long insect with wings and it had what appeared to be a mosquito's mouth on its head, only that it is proportionally sized to its body. The insect tried to fly off, but Gnocx grabbed it before it could get away. It tried to struggle, but was stopped immediately when Gnocx clenched his hand lightly and the insect was coated in a thin layer of ice. Dropping the now dead bug on the ground, Gnocx proceeded to smash it with his foot. Having the seemingly possessive creature dead, he picked up his bags and left the unconscious teen in the alley._

* * *

Gnocx had backed into his room and the three teens followed him in and shut the door.

"So," Gnocx began, "what could you possibly want with me?"

"Your help."

* * *

**Fans of the series should already know who is at his doorstep. This is during the beginning of the Saint Beast arc and I plan on keeping Gnocx here until after the Rescue Yukina arc. He won't be here as long as he was at Hogwarts. See you next Monday.**


	2. The Team is Formed: Entering Maze Castle

**It feels like forever since last Monday. Anyway, thank you to anyone that read the last chapter, I know that there were ten of you. If you ever look at my profile you will see that I actually have put some things on it. If there are ever any problems with me updating then you will most likely find an explanation there. Progress on this fic is good. I am on chapter 11 and that is probably about half of what this fic's length will be, It turns out that is what shorter chapters will do. Speaking of, don't get used to chapters this length. So far the average length is probably about 2,500 words per chapter for this volume. The lengths vary from as little as 1,800 to as long as 4,000. This chapter being the longest of the bunch. The action starts in this chapter, and if you didn't guess by the appearance of the Makai Insect last chapter, we are beginning in the Saint Beast arc. This volume will end immediately after the rescue of Yukina. Then we will be off to another world and to those who know which it it... Keep your traps shut. I want the next one to be a surprise for everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then we would already have Kingdom Hearts 3 and the Yu Yu series would have probably been different post Chapter Black.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You need my help?" Gnocx parroted with a raised brow. "I don't even know you; we literally just met 30 seconds ago."

The blue haired girl flushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head with a laugh.

"Oh, right, my name is Botan, no need to tell me yours; I already know who you are."

"And how is that?" Gnocx asked in a low tone, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

The blue haired woman started to look nervous and edged closer to the black haired teen. Before she could answer Kuwabara interrupted.

"Why him!" he exclaimed. "Urameshi and I can take those stupid Saint Beasts ourselves."

"You never did explain why we needed to find this guy," the dark haired teen, apparently named Urameshi, pointed out while looking at Botan. "No offense," he added, glancing back at Gnocx. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi by the way."

"None taken, and I'm Gnocx, strange name I know so please don't say anything about it," he replied. "Mind explaining please, Botan, why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess we did just kind of barge in," she started. "Have you noticed anything strange happening? Other than when those creatures you fought attacked Keiko?"

"How do you even—" Gnocx began.

"KEIKO WAS ATTACKED!" Yusuke shouted at Botan. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"She's fine," Gnocx answered with an annoyed tone. "I'm the one who saved her. How do you even know about that, Botan?"

"Koenma was watching you."

"Who?"

"I'll explain. In this world there are two worlds connected to it. The one we are in now is the Human World. Then there is Spirit World and Demon World. Koenma is the Prince of Spirit World," Botan explained.

"So, essentially I'm being stalked not only by Kuwabara, but by this Koenma as well."

At this Kuwabara started fuming while spouting off insults and denying being a stalker while Yusuke started openly laughing.

"You know what," Yusuke said with a growing smile, "I like this guy. He's a smartass like me."

"That's not comforting," Gnocx replied. "Can we please get back on topic? As for something strange, I was attacked in an alley yesterday and when I knocked the guy out an insect crawled out. Naturally I killed it."

"That's good," she replied. "Saves time in description. What you saw is known as a Makai Insect. They are a parasite from the darker parts of spirit world. They bury themselves under the skin and nurture a person's primal desire. Minds occupied by the Makai develop an appetite for destruction, physical power, and murder. It'll be a disaster with the growing number of insects."

"Ok, but why are the insects choosing now to act up?"

"Well you see, the other day Koenma got a request from the Four Saint Beasts they want access to Human World and they control the Makai, they send the Makai over and said they would call them off if granted immediate immigration into the living world."

"Who are the Four Saint Beasts?" Gnocx asked.

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of spirit world. The title of saint has been given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and evaded capture by holding themselves up in a booby trapped fortress. Over time a city was developed at the base of the fortress and is inhabited by vile crooks who view the beasts as gods, the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. Right now the Saint Beasts are stuck because the castle and city has always been surrounded by a barrier that keeps the area separate from the living world," Botan elaborated.

"And Koenma can't deny them because of the insects. Is there a way to drive the insects out without allowing them access to the Human world?" Gnocx inquired.

"There is. The Saint Beasts control the Makai with a whistle. If the whistle is destroyed the insects can't live in the Human world, so they'll die. We made a breach into the barrier surrounding the city and Koenma is having me send Yusuke in. We need to act quickly because the Saint Beasts will find it eventually."

"Why Yusuke?"

"I'm Koenma's little Spirit Detective, so I have to. It's my job," Yusuke answered for her.

"And I'm going too, remember?" Kuwabara insisted. "I'm better with seeing supernatural stuff and I have a sword."

Ignoring the sword comment Gnocx pressed on.

"That doesn't explain why Koenma wants my help. It's not my job to help the Spirit Detective," Gnocx stated.

"We know, we weren't going to ask you at first, but Spirit world intelligence has picked up a massive amount of strange energy. The energy matches that of those creatures you saved Keiko from," Botan said.

"So, he wants me to clear it out because he knows I can fight it, and he's worried about him," Gnocx deduced, nodding at Yusuke at the end.

"Yes, that's the basic idea." Botan said.

After that, Gnocx moved to the door and took his coat that was hanging on the back of it off and put it on himself.

"I guess I can't just stand around and let the Heartless run amok," he said as he opened the door to the outside.

As the three left his apartment Botan bowed her head in thanks, Yusuke clapped him on the shoulder and Kuwabara just stared.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Gnocx said. "You two won't be able to fight the Heartless."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Kuwabara screeched while grabbing his collar.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke chided. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Actually I'm not," Gnocx assured as they started walking, causing Yusuke to look back at him with a mocking skeptical look on his face. "You two have no idea what you're dealing with. The Heartless are more of a danger than you can imagine."

Yusuke's look turned serious as he and Gnocx held eye contact for what seemed like several minutes. Finally he turned his head to look forward and put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright," he said finally. "We'll leave it to you."

Kuwabara's response was only to gape at his friend. But then something struck him.

"So, they're called Heartless?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Gnocx, who nodded in turn. "Why? What exactly are they?"

All three heads turned to Gnocx as they walked. After a moment, Gnocx began his explanation.

"Heartless are beings of pure darkness. They are born when a person succumbs to the darkness in their heart. The darkness can come from many sources like hate, anger, jealousy, despair, etc. The Heartless go around and feed off of other people's hearts; turning their victims into Heartless as well," Gnocx explained. "That's why I don't want you to try to face them; even if you are the number one thug at Sarayashiki Jr. High."

"Are you telling lies again, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Don't listen to that poser, you are looking at the real number one," Yusuke said, pointing his thumb at himself in pride.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of," Gnocx said, resulting in Yusuke just waving him off. "What exactly is a Spirit Detective anyway?"

"Oh, the Spirit Detective is assigned to deal with cases revolving around the supernatural, like defeating the Saint Beasts to save the city, or there was a case where some artifacts were stolen from Spirit World and Yusuke was assigned to retrieve them," Botan answered, rejoining the conversation.

"Yeah, and that mission was a pain in the ass," Yusuke complained.

"How did you get to be Spirit Detective?"

"Koenma chose me after I died."

"…OK. I assume there is more, but I suppose that I can ask later."

"You're going to have to wait, we're here," Botan announced.

The rest of us look to see that we were outside an abandoned warehouse. Botan led us around the side and to a staircase that was roped off. The four of us bypassed the chain and sign that blocked the stairs and we descended down them to a small area with a door leading into the warehouse. Botan stood at the door with Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind her, Gnocx was a few feet to the side. She opened the door and automatically the three were assaulted by a cloud of dust. The two males started to have a hacking fit.

"Geez, thanks for the warning," Yusuke complained.

Botan ignored him and led the way through. The door led to another staircase that they all took and ended up in what seemed to be a storage area. The floor was tiled and there was an assortment of random objects stacked against all of the walls. The room was dark and there were cobwebs everywhere. The room had very obvious signs of disuse. Gnocx stopped his inspection of the room to see Botan on her knees tapping the floor in random places with her knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Gnocx asked.

"Tapping on the floors of random warehouses. That sounds like fun to me," Yusuke goaded sarcastically.

"This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier," Botan explained.

She tapped around a few more times and she eventually hit a spot that made a tile slightly lift above the rest.

"Bingo," she said, while lifting the square piece of floor.

She pulled one end up and it opened as if it were a trap door or a door to a cellar. The trapdoor revealed nothing but a glowing green mist that was so thick that you could not see anything through it. The mist also would not travel; it stayed neatly contained below the floor. The three males gathered around the hole.

"You are gonna give us a rope ladder or something?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"No," Botan replied nonchalantly. "This should land you safely on the outer bank of the city. You know you don't have to do this. No one will hold it against you." Botan looked at Gnocx and Kuwabara as she said the latter part.

"Oh, well bye," Yusuke said while walking away.

"Not you," Botan admonished while tripping him, causing him to face plant. "The Spirit Detective does not have a choice in this. Kuwabara and Gnocx do."

"Don't worry about me, lady," Kuwabara stated, stepping forward. "I sort of feel like a Spirit Detective myself now, and as for detectives, there's no turning back."

With that said, he unleashed a battle cry and jumped into the hole, much to the shock of Botan and Yusuke, who both ran up to the hole and looked down into it. Gnocx moved and did the same.

"He jumped," Gnocx said. "Moron, he doesn't know what's on the other side."

"Maybe…he'll be okay on his own," Yusuke said hopefully, leading Botan to glare at him. "Ok, ok," he said after meeting her glare.

"Wait, not yet" Botan shouted right as Yusuke was about to jump.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out some circular object.

"Here!" she said with disturbing joy. "I'm supposed to give you this communication mirror."

"Geez!" Yusuke bellowed in an almost whining tone as he snatched the object from her hand. "You nearly forgot to give me this thing. Let me guess, without it I'd probably be killed."

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Gnocx pointed out, but was ignored.

"No," Botan replied slowly. "It's not a weapon; it's just a communication mirror; so that we can keep in contact while you're on the other side."

"Yeah, yeah, leave me on my own while you go on and do other things," Yusuke said before a sudden look of horror crossed his face. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Gnocx and Botan asked simultaneously.

"Keiko," Yusuke said with a fearful face. "I just dumped her off at the movie theater."

Meanwhile at the movie theater Keiko had been standing there waiting after Yusuke and Kuwabara left her there to take care of some thugs who were following them. The thugs had been possessed by Makai insects and in the ensuing case they forgot about her. Keiko was standing there with her schoolbag shaking in building fury.

"Yusuke, you brat!" she yelled.

Suddenly Yusuke flinched in fear and looked over his shoulder.

"And with that, I'm gone," Gnocx deadpanned then jumped into the hole.

"Hey, Botan," Yusuke addressed with a smile. "Why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll go done here."

Yusuke then hopped in the hole after his team.

"Hey, wait, Yusuke I don't want to do that!" Botan yelled after him in a whiny voice.

Suddenly the three appeared in the air about ten feet off the ground. They all started to fall to the earth. None of them were prepared for it, so Yusuke face planted into the ground, Kuwabara landed on his back, and Gnocx was barely able to land on his feet and keep his balance.

"Oh, damn!" Yusuke complained while massaging his face.

After the three righted themselves they looked ahead to see the unmistakable fortress that is standing a ways away. The castle was unorthodox in appearance. It seemed to not have a definite shape and gave you the feeling that it was nothing more than a giant labyrinth. And, as described, there was a city surrounded the base of the fortress. Outside of the city were grasslands and mountains as far as the eye could see and the sky seemed to house a permanent lightning storm.

"Guess this is the place," Yusuke stated unnecessarily.

Before we could even start our trek to the castle, the ground around us seemed to break apart. Rocks were turned and there were revealed to be little creatures dressed in varying robe colors. The only parts exposed were clawed hands and yellow eyes with open mouths that housed fangs. There was indiscernible mumbling among them, but Gnocx could swear he heard one of them refer to them as snacks. Before they knew it they were surrounded. The creatures were half their size, but their massive numbers made up for that. The tree stood back to back to back and readied themselves for a fight.

"What… What are those things?" Kuwabara inquired.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're friendly." Yusuke said.

"They aren't," Gnocx confirmed.

Then as if on command they all attacked. The little creatures leapt at them. Gnocx was able to move first so he leapt over the two that came, grabbed the back of their hoods and threw them into the crowd of enemies, causing many to fall over. Yusuke and Kuwabara had the creatures leaping on them and used their fists and feet to try to keep them at bay. Slowly all three of them were becoming over whelmed. Kuwabara was forced against a tree and had a small mob trying to pin him down.

"Guys, there are too many of them, and I'm not sure, but I think they are trying to eat me!" he yelled.

Gnocx focused on his crowd. They had closed in on him and were trying to grab on to him. They made the mistake of clustering together to Gnocx closed his eyes and uttered one word.

"Sleep."

With that word an almost invisible white shockwave spread from his body and all the robed creatures near him stopped and collapsed. The sleep was temporary, but he had bought enough time to get to Kuwabara, who had just screamed as the mob forced him to the ground.

"I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled, but was then dog piled by half a dozen of them. "This is gonna suck if we get killed before we reach the stupid castle."

Gnocx had started running toward Kuwabara and was about to call one of his blades to help get rid of the enemies. Before he reached him however, there was a flash of lightning that made everyone stop. Above the fight a hole opened in the sky. Flashes of light sparked from it and two orbs flew out. One blue and one red. The orbs dashed across the battle area and create huge flashes of white light that scared the creatures away.

"Well, that worked, whatever it was," Yusuke said as the three regrouped by the tree.

The three looked up into the tree to see two shapes standing on one of the branches.

"It seems you could use some help," one of the voices said.

"If those nothings were too much for you to handle then we are in serious trouble," The other said in a condescending tone.

A flash of lightning revealed the shapes and Yusuke's face adopted a shocked look. The two jumped down to the ground. One of them was a teen with long, red hair, green eyes, and was dressed in a purple school uniform. The second, the owner of the condescending voice, was a very short teen with black hair that was spiked and had a white starburst pattern, red eyes, and was dressed in a black cloak with a white scarf, white headband tied around his forehead, and black boots.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the thieves," Yusuke pointed out.

"Hello," the red haired teen greeted.

"Well, what are you doing here," Yusuke asked them.

"Even that fool, Koenma knew that it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts," the short haired teen stated with contempt.

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured we can clean our slates in Spirit World," the redhead said.

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining," Yusuke said with a laugh. "Kuwabara, Gnocx, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei." Yusuke gestured to the short teen. "And his name's Kurama." He gestured to the other.

"A pleasure," Kurama greeted warmly.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but it's sure nice to have a helping hand," Kuwabara said with a smile.

"Helping is not the right word," Hiei said, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to look at him.

"Then what is the right word?" Gnocx asked.

"Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting," Hiei replied.

Kurama closed his eyes and gave a little laugh.

"Listen you puny jerk face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down on us like that," Kuwabara warned.

"Let's avoid fighting," Hiei said, not intimidated. "You're not worth it."

"Oh, that's it," Kuwabara said winding up a punch, he let it fly, but Hiei dodged it so fast it seemed as though he flickered out of existence. Hiei reappeared closer to Yusuke.

"But you, Detective, are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning."

"Oh, gonna ignore me, huh?" Kuwabara said, trying another punch, only for Hiei to move back to his original position.

"Hiei, you must face this current business before you start your own," Kurama told him.

"Don't worry, Three Eyes, if we survive this, I'll gladly take you on," Yusuke assured him. "Now is this the perfect team or what?"

Kuwabara was seething, Hiei scoffed at the rest of us, Kurama had a smile, and Yusuke was beaming.

"I don't know if that is the right description," Gnocx told him.

The five of them then made their way through the city, surprisingly meeting no one with in the entire city. As they got closer to the castle, Gnocx tensed when his senses were assaulted by a massive source of darkness, easily the biggest he's felt so far. Kurama and Hiei noticed this.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked him, the others turned their heads as they kept walking.

"I sense it," he said.

"Sense what?" Kuwabara asked while Yusuke just stared at him.

"You sense the Heartless don't you?" he asked and Gnocx nodded.

"I'm assuming these 'Heartless are the source of that energy Spirit world was in a twist about?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Gnocx replied then looked at Yusuke. "Koenma was right to have you ask me for help, this is easily the largest amount of energy I've ever sensed."

"Great," Yusuke droned. "Can you beat it?"

"I believe so, in case you didn't notice I was holding back before with those, 'nothings' as Hiei so eloquently named them."

"We were told about you before we came," Kurama told me. "Apparently Koenma has been keeping an eye on you, I honestly look forward to seeing you fight."

"Likewise," Gnocx said with a smirk.

The team then came up to what Gnocx assumed to be the entrance of the castle. Fittingly enough the entrance was shaped like a skull.

"Well this is homey," Yusuke commented.

"So, are we going to just walk right in?" Kuwabara asked

"Any prize worth acquiring usually comes with a risk," Kurama stated.

"I say we just make them come out here and fight us up front instead of acting like a bunch of sissies," Kuwabara declared.

"Heh, your sense of strategy is amazing," Hiei insulted.

"Are you talking to me, runt boy?"

Yusuke was getting visibly pissed at the incessant squabbling.

"Let's go," he gritted.

"Save the fighting for when our lives aren't at risk you two," Gnocx said as he followed Yusuke in.

"Hm," Hiei scoffed.

The group entered through the entrance that led them through an archway that would lead out into a room. As they approached the end of the hall, out of nowhere, what appeared to be a flying, eyeball with bat wings flew into view on the other side of the hall in the room. The eyeball flew close to the entrance and they all stopped and stared.

"Welcome to Maze Castle," the flying abomination said.

"Whoa… It talked," Kuwabara stated dumbly.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the gate of betrayal," it decreed.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked warily.

The bat, eye, thing flew across the room where a piece of the wall opened up to reveal a lever. The bat used on of the tentacles growing out of the bottom of itself to pull the lever down. Suddenly a rumble was heard.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara said slowly, "why did you have to ask?"

Then at the same time Kurama and Gnocx looked up at the ceiling to see it start to fall.

"The ceiling!" They both shouted.

As if on command, the ceiling picked up momentum and came crashing down. Luckily the five were able to put their hands up in time and were now struggling to keep it from crushing them. They could hear the bat coming closer.

"Heavy, isn't it?" it taunted. "Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. And a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceilings weight to the strength of those under it. Of course, there is a catch, there is enough leeway for one of you to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn it," Yusuke said.

The eyeball then flew low enough to be seen.

"The decisions must be made quickly. Not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on team work and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends can one of you survive. Only the traitor among you may enter Maze Castle, that's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal you see."

It then flew back cackling.

"Wait! Man I'd like to get my hand on that bat…thing," Kuwabara yelled only to lose focus and nearly have his knees buckle, causing the rest of us to feel it.

"Stay focused on the weight before you kill us all!" Hiei yelled at him.

"Oh, sure blame me, I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you"

"Shut it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" Hiei yelled in disgust.

"Don't you even think about it, Hiei," Kurama warned.

"Man, I knew we should have played some trust games."

"Save the jokes for when we aren't about to die!" Gnocx yelled while trying to find a way to get them out without blowing themselves up.

As they continued to struggle with the Gate of Betrayal, their doorman floated in the air, laughing at their torture.

* * *

**There you have it. The team is formed and already they are about to die. **

**Next Week: With some perfect acting, (or was it?) The Spirit Detective Team get past the first test. Then the first of the Saint Beasts appear. What will its powers be? And will the group be able to survive?**


	3. Passing The First Trial

**Here is chapter three guys. I appreciate the views and I wish I could get more reviews, but alas, I know this is an OC story and to get a significant number of reviews for them is about impossible. I was originally going to upload two chapters today because I was going to skip next week due to my sister's wedding. Well, yesterday she cancelled it so... Just one chapter for you. Expect chapter four next Monday. I managed to get my best friend into Yu Yu Hakusho because of this fic and right now she is in the middle of the Dark Tournament. She also is in love with Kurama. -_- Seriously, she hunted for videos about him on youtube and sent me about 30. Anyway speaking of best friend. Her rabbit died recently, so I dedicate this chapter to Dumbo the English Lop (I think he was an English Lop). She only owned you for a week but you will be missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then I would make someone say something along the lines of "Kurama, the man who can cut you in half with a fucking rose."**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial," the eye-bat gloated. "Watching the way you squirm while you pop and tear your muscles while you struggle with the weight of the ceiling; but the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation. Thinking… questioning yourself… '_How long can I hold this?', 'Will I die this way?', 'Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten?', 'Or should I be the one?'"_

"Just…ignore that punk," Kuwabara encouraged, then looked over at Hiei while the ceiling came down another few inches. "Stick together. If anyone tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back here myself!"

"Ha!" Hiei mocked. "I suppose you think it'd be noble if we all died as a team."

"That's right!" Kuwabara affirmed while sweat poured down his brow.

"Here's a thought," Yusuke interrupted looking back at Kuwabara. "Let's shut up and find a way out."

While the idiotic bantering was occurring Gnocx was staring at the eye-bat as it flew giddily in circles beside the lever it used to trigger the ceiling. After a few seconds of consideration, he had an idea.

"If the rest of us pour our energy into keeping up the ceiling, are one of you fast enough to reach the lever and pull it before the rest of us are smashed?"

"Hiei!" Yusuke grunted." You are a lot faster than the rest of us. We'll hold the ceiling up and you go flip the switch."

"You crazy?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "We can't trust that guy! Just look! He doesn't care at all about the rest of us."

"Your ugly friend has a point, Detective," Hiei claimed.

"Who's ugly?" Kuwabara yelled. "Come here you little mouse!"

"Kuwabara shut the hell up!" Gnocx reprimanded.

"Are you sure you want to trust me?" Hiei asked. "I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now."

While Hiei spoke, Yusuke's smile never left his face.

"Yeah," he replied with perfect calm, "but I don't think quick deaths are your style."

Hiei adopted a mildly surprised expression at the Detective's words. Then the group minus Hiei channeled their respective energies to their upper body to help keep the ceiling up.

"Hiei, there will most likely be a secondary trap, look out for it," Gnocx warned while on one knee.

"I know," Hiei replied.

"We are letting out our power to buy time," Yusuke said. "Just don't trip. I trust you," he finished with a nod.

Then, quick as lightning, Hiei dashed out from under the gate and ran across the room in a flash, stopping right in front of the switch. The eye-bat just watched as he reached for the lever. Meanwhile the rest of the team started succumbing to the strain and were on one knee, or in Kuwabara's case, squatting with their head at an odd angle. Hiei reached for the lever and just stopped short, fingers hovering over the device; he turned around to look at the rest of them.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Kuwabara yelled. "Pull the stupid switch already!"

"There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend," the eye-bat said, floating down to Hiei's eye level. "What have they ever done for you? Leave them, and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart; join us, perhaps you'll be the general of our demon army."

Hiei paused and continued to stare at his struggling teammates, pondering its words.

"Don't…you dare!" Kuwabara ground out. "You creep! If it hadn't been for our help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!"

Hiei hesitated a second more before finally moving his fingers away from the lever. He let out a little laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Kuwabara screeched while Gnocx and Kurama shared a comprehending look.

"Take a guess, you fool," Hiei commented snidely.

"Damn you!" Kuwabara swore.

"Yes," the eye-bat approved. "You find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams," it ended with a cackle.

The ceiling dropped a few more inches, adding to the urgency of the situation.

"Hiei," Kuwabara pleaded.

"A wise choice," the grotesque abomination complimented before turning to fly off. "The boulder would have crushed you anyway."

"And there it is," Gnocx said while Kurama grew a smirk.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he turned to where the eye-bat was flying. The creature barely had enough time to turn around to look at Hiei before he was in the air in front of it, withdrawing a sword he kept hidden in his cloak.

"Thanks for the clue," Hiei said as he swung the blade vertically through the eye.

It let out a strangled cry as Hiei landed and pulled the lever. As predicted, the ceiling finally stopped its descent.

"He came through!" Yusuke exclaimed while the ceiling started to go back up.

Before they could get back on their feet however, they all watched as Hiei looked up and then witnessed a giant boulder come crashing down on him. The four rushed out of the gate and into the room to see that Hiei had moved away and was now standing on top of the fallen boulder. Hiei was now looking at the wounded eye-bat as it was struggling to get away.

"Tell your masters that this is their chance to beg for mercy," he decreed as it finally flew off.

When it was finally gone, Yusuke let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked in concern.

"Oh yeah," he replied in a tired voice. "I just can't feel my arms right now."

Hiei then jumped off of the boulder and sheathed his sword. Yusuke looked at him and gave him a thumps up.

"I knew you'd save us, you punk," he told him while Hiei just blinked at him as he walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a little shake. "But you did have me worried. You're a hell of an actor. You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

"Hm," Hiei brushed him off. "Friends are just a crutch for the weak. And I wasn't acting."

The only reaction that got out of the rest of them was an amused look from Kurama and a snicker from Yusuke, but Kuwabara was gullible enough to believe him.

"Say what?" he shouted as Hiei walked a few steps away.

"Don't confuse the issue," Hiei stated as he turned around and pointed at them. "The only reason I saved you is because I might need your help."

And with that statement Hiei started to walk away.

"I think that in his own way…he just said 'you're welcome,'" Gnocx told Yusuke.

"You're correct," Kurama confirmed, "You will learn that eventually."

"Right," Yusuke said.

"Well, he still ticks me off," Kuwabara said.

With that said they left the room and started to make their way deeper into the castle. As they got further in, the sense of darkness that Gnocx was getting was getting stronger, meaning that they were getting closer to it. Eventually they made their way into a creepy hallway that was lined with eerie stone figures on the wall and was getting darker as they moved along it. As they kept walking, they suddenly heard a noise from Yusuke's person; it was like a ringing sound. Kuwabara jumped away with a scream while the rest of us just stopped. He Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his communication mirror that he got from Botan.

"What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked him apprehensively.

"It's just the communication mirror Botan gave me," he answered as he flipped it open.

"Hello, Yusuke, it's Botan here in the living world," she greeted with her cheery voice and flashing the piece sign.

As Yusuke was about to answer, Kuwabara shoved his head aside and grabbed his wrist to turn the mirror to him, much to Yusuke's annoyance.

"Hey, Botan," Kuwabara said with closed eyes and a serious expression. "This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Botan said with a sweat drop. "I've got things here under control as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people, so that has helped my search. I've also found one of the spies for the Saint Beasts, although I can't figure out how their getting past the barrier. See, I think they are demons from the outside taking orders from along the wall."

As Botan was talking the spy she knocked out regained consciousness and was back on its feet approaching her. Fortunately for her Yusuke and Kuwabara could see that approach from the mirror.'

"Watch out!" they warned her simultaneously.

It turned out that it wasn't necessary because as they were warning her, she casually flicked her bat behind her and knocked it out again.

"Don't worry," she assured them, "those guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding the Makai insects. I've only killed about fifteen of them and I've been searching for a whole day."

"Don't worry baby," Kuwabara tried to charm before he was knocked aside by a few good blows from Yusuke.

"Fifteen!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That's not much help."

"Yusuke," Botan chided, "fighting people controlled by the insects takes time. That's why you need to get that whistle."

"Ok," Yusuke said. "We're trying, but this castle is kind of rough."

"Well, of course it is," Botan told him. "No one's survived before."

With that she closed her mirror, ending the conversation. As we continued walking, Yusuke put his hand under his chin and put on a thoughtful look.

"Is there something on your mind?" Gnocx asked him.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied as he stopped walking. "Kurama, what do you know about these Four Saint Beasts. Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't get the chance to ask."

"She wouldn't have been able to tell you much, I'm afraid," Kurama said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Ever since the barrier wall was placed, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed." He told the rest of us.

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's just say that you'll be surprised when you see their bodies," he answered cryptically.

"Terrified," a deep gravelly voice said from nowhere. "Isn't that more like it?"

At the sound of the voice the five of them tensed up and grouped together.

"Hey who said that?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

The only answer he received came in the form of laughter that seemed to echo through the stone hallway. The hallway then went dark except for a light that was above the team's heads. The five stood, waiting for an attack.

"There is a door behind you," the voice said, causing the five to turn and see a door that wasn't there before and that could be seen when all the candlelight came back. "Please, take it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara moved to the giant double doors and each pushed one open.

"Ladies first," Yusuke said as they all walked in.

Inside the door was an empty room. The room was giant and the only noticeable features were pillars with torches. Everything in the room was also made of stone. There was a portion of the room that remained dark, so Yusuke approached one of the pillars and grabbed one of the torches that was on it. He then threw the torch to the dark part of the room where it clattered on the floor. Gradually the area was lit to reveal a shape. As it got brighter they were able to make out the creature in front of them. The creature was of a humanoid shape. It was big and looked to be made of stone. It had arms and legs and was hunched forward slightly. On its head there were several small spikes and on its back was what looked to be some sort of shell with a tail protruding from its lower back half. As a whole it looked sort of like a giant stone turtle, but was more human shaped in its body. The creature let out a laugh as it opened its eyes.

"Welcome, trespassers," it greeted in the same voice we heard in the hall.

Kuwabara backed up a step, obviously freaked while the other four just calmly stood their ground.

"Ok, Kurama you were right, I'm surprised," Kuwabara told him.

"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts," it told them. "Do you have a request before you die?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said, "tell me how a beast is a saint, I'm lost."

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower," it said, ignoring Yusuke and gesturing to the stairwell behind it. "You can either defeat me or go up on your own, or be dragged there once you stopped breathing," it finished while slamming its tail to the ground, creating a decent sized crater. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock?"

As Kuwabara was ranting, Kurama stepped forward causing Hiei, Yusuke, and Gnocx to look at him.

"I will fight him," Kurama said with a smirk on his confident face.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without at least knowing his power," Kurama stated before he looked back at the three who were looking at him. "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission now can I?"

Kurama then started closing the distance between Genbu and himself as he calmly walked toward him with his hands in his pockets.

"You want to die one by one?" Genbu asked. "I can do that too."

"Hey, wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop down ceiling or something?" Yusuke asked.

"That would be too obvious Yusuke," Gnocx said,

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama," Hiei stated causing Yusuke to look back at him. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cutthroat in battle than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

"From what I gather of Kurama, he seems to take a strategic approach to everything, I think that if any of you can beat Genbu, Kurama will have the easiest time doing it," Gnocx analyzed.

"Why didn't you include yourself?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Fighting the Saint Beasts isn't my responsibility here, but if I needed to, I know I could beat Genbu." Gnocx replied.

"That arrogance will get you killed," Hiei told him.

"You'll see soon enough Hiei," Gnocx replied while Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared before turning back to Kurama approaching Genbu.

"I don't know about this, guys," Kuwabara said. "He's still a talking rock."

"Trust Kurama, Kuwabara," Yusuke told him.

Kurama stopped about ten feet away from Genbu and laid down the challenge.

"Sir, the first move is yours."

* * *

**There you have it. Next chapter will be Kurama vs. Genbu, can our favorite redhead pull a victory out of thin air? (or his hair?) Find out next week.**


	4. Kurama VS Genbu

**Hello all! Here is another chapter as expected. I was able to finally get over my laziness long enough to write a couple of chapters this weekend. I just finished chapter 12 yesterday. I don't know how much I will get done this weekend because I have been called for jury selection, so pray I'm not called in on Thursday or Friday, although I am curious about it so some part of me hopes I'm called. Well, back to this. I have yet to decide whether or not to just tell you which world Volume Three will take place. Three people besides myself know, and that is only because one of them is my editor/best friend, one is my brother, and the third I decided to tell as a thank you for making my day. I'm kinda sad because only four people read the last chapter. Normally its at least three times that. If there is something that you guys don't like let me know. I accept all reviews, anonymous or not.**

**Disclaimer: Tetsuya Normura and Yoshihiro Togashi have not given into my threats and handed me ownership, so I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I owned the latter, everyone would have found out Hiei is Yukina's brother and the three kings arc would be different.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Minutes had passed since Genbu and Kurama began their stare down, each carrying smirks saying that they were confident that the other would be six feet under by the time the match reached its resolution. The stare down continued as the onlookers waited in anticipation. Yusuke, Gnocx, and Hiei saw movement from behind Genbu, and Yusuke gasped when he saw that Genbu's tail was disappearing into the floor, as if the floor was absorbing it.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, pointing at Genbu, "stone man is doing something freaky with his tail!"

Kuwabara snapped his head to look at the tail and while Yusuke was talking the end of his tail seemed to rise out of the stone floor behind Kurama. Kurama gasped and turned around to see the tail coming at him from out of the floor. Kurama jumped in time to avoid being impaled, but unfortunately the tail struck his stomach and left a bleeding gash across it.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as said person fell to the ground.

Kurama was able to land on his feet, but quickly fell to one knee.

Genbu burst into celebratory laughter as his tail came back to end at his person and not across the room compliments to the ground.

"Thanks to my body's structure, I can become one with any type of rock," Genbu said. "With a little rearranging, I can make any stone into my tail."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, freaked out. "We're in trouble."

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded," Genbu gloated. "There's nowhere to run!"

Kurama slowly got himself back to his feet, with his hand over his stomach.

"Ah, man," Yusuke said. "Now he's wounded."

"Maybe we should help," Kuwabara offered, trembling with his hand on the Spirit Detective's shoulder.

"There is no need," Kurama assured them, turning back to make eye contact. "I have been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

"Ha!" Genbu laughed. "Wait until you see the full extent of my power. Then you won't be so confident."

Kurama grit his teeth and stared Genbu down. Genbu then started to sink into the ground.

"Gah," Yusuke stuttered, "he's gonna put himself into the floor."

"Do something, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama could only watch as the Saint Beast fused with the floor and vanished. What felt like moments passed by and there was still no movement on Genbu's part. Kurama was eyeing the chamber over for any sign of him.

"Great," Yusuke complained. "Now he could be anywhere."

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy," Kuwabara said while he and Yusuke looked around the dark room.

Hiei and Gnocx kept their eyes on Kurama and watched as he tried to center himself despite his wound. Another several moments passed before Kurama's eye twitched as it glanced to the side. Genbu chose that moment to leap out of the ground behind him.

"Same old trick," Kurama stated as he jumped to dodge the fist that Genbu aimed at him.

The fist hit the ground, but as Kurama was still in the air, turning himself to face the stone monster, his tail shot out from the ground from the opposite direction.

"Watch for his tail!" the Spirit Detective bellowed.

"He's being attacked from both sides!" Kuwabara yelled clutching the sides of his heads with his hands.

The two attacks that Kuwabara referred to were in regards of his tail coming at him from behind and Genbu charging in from the front with another punch. Kurama landed and jumped again just in time to evade the punch and then he flipped in the air to avoid the tail. Kurama landed back on the ground on one knee. However, before he could counterattack, Genbu had already sunk into the floor again.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Kuwabara asked, frantically searching the room.

Kurama then jumped back just in time to prevent Genbu, who was rising out in front of him, from grabbing him. Genbu then sent his tail extending from behind him after Kurama. Kurama performed some elegant air maneuvers and was able to avoid being struck. He landed on his feet facing away from the beast. He turned around just as he was diving back into the ground. Genbu then broke into laughter that appeared to have no source.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away," he mocked Kurama.

"Yes, Genbu, I believe you're right," Kurama agreed while letting out a small laugh.

Kurama then reached back and ran his hand through his long, red hair, and when he brought it back in front of him, it held a rose.

"Gna?" Yusuke incoherently stated. "A flower?"

"Now that's weird," Kuwabara said, confused. "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea.

Hiei laughed at Kuwabara's ignorance.

"I don't think Kurama's that kind of guy, Kuwabara," Gnocx said.

"This is no ordinary flower," Kurama told them as he turned it in his hands.

One by one, the petals came off the rose and with a flick of his wrist the rose turned into a whip.

"Rose whip," Kurama called as rose petals started to float through the room.

"Well," Yusuke said, "everything's coming up roses."

"It smells girly," Kuwabara said. "I don't think I like it."

"Oh, sure," Yusuke said, annoyed with his friend. "I guess he should be a tough guy like you, and be obsessed with kittens."

"Shut up!"

"There is a point to the display, Kuwabara," Gnocx said quietly.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Try a little patience, you oaf," Hiei said, causing Kuwabara to glare at him.

Genbu only laughed in response to Kurama's new addition.

"You still don't understand your problem," he goaded. "What good will a fancy whip do you if you can't tell where I am?"

"Yes," Kurama said simply with a smirk, "not being able to find you is a rather big problem."

"Ugh," the beast groaned. "You just can't be scared, can you? Well, I'll soon change that."

Kurama closed his eyes and stood there for a minute while the peanut gallery of four waited. He looked up at a point in the ceiling.

"Found you!" he declared bringing the whip back.

Genbu came flying at him from the ceiling, but his expression was panicked as he saw Kurama ready his whip.

"It's over," Hiei decreed. "The thorns on Kurama's Rose Whip can cut through anything, including solid stone."

Kurama then moved his whip in an intricate pattern, slicing through Genbu.

"Rose Whiplash!" he called as he jumped by the beast that was now cut to pieces.

Kurama gracefully landed on the ground and a second later, the various pieces that were Genbu fell behind him.

"H-how did you find me?" the severed head of Genbu asked.

"Your smell," Kurama said with his eyes closed. "After filling the room with the Rose's sweet aroma, it was easy to smell out your putrid odor."

"Ugh," the head gave one last cry before going silent.

"Well, that's no fair," Yusuke complained while the four walked up to Kurama and the pile of body parts. "Why can't any of my fights end that quickly?"

"You beat him in one blow," Kuwabara cheered excitedly. "Now that's what I call a whip."

"You idiots," Hiei snapped. "The fight only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. You wouldn't have lasted a minute."

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?" Kuwabara yelled with a raised fist in Hiei's face.

"So that was what the Rose petals were for," Gnocx said to Kurama. "I hope I never have to fight you, Kurama."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kurama said.

"Listen," Kuwabara said, still arguing with Hiei. "I placed third in Master Genkai's tournament. The only ones who beat me were Urameshi and an evil monster."

"You do realize we are fighting 'evil monsters' Kuwabara," Gnocx told him placing air quotes around the phrase, evil monsters.

"He's right, so what's your point?" Hiei asked.

"Why you!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing the collar of his cloak and bringing him forward, preparing a punch.

"Children!" Yusuke intervened. "Save it for the bad guys."

"Ok, but he started it," Kuwabara childishly agreed after a moment.

"I guess now we go up the stairs," Yusuke said to the two who weren't in a petty argument.

Kurama nodded and Yusuke walked past him toward the stairs. The others made to follow, but then Kurama gasped.

"It seems as though my fight isn't finished," he stated calmly, causing the other four to pause.

They looked over at the pile of body parts that had started moving. They watched as the parts flew back to piece Genbu back together. Genbu let out a laugh at their expressions.

"Who's beaten?" Genbu asked as his hands placed his head back onto his body. "Not me."

"Uh… guys," Kuwabara said, "I think…he's…uh….putting himself back together."

"You can disassemble me all you want," Genbu invited. "I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a very nice attack."

Genbu held out his hands and they detached from his body, along with his arms and head, and flew toward Kurama. Kurama readied his Rose Whip and proceeded to attack the parts, shredding them into even smaller pieces.

"Let's see him recover from that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

True to form, Genbu did indeed piece himself back together.

"Care to try again?" he asked Kurama. "Let's end this. How'd you like to be stoned to death?"

This time, Genbu broke his whole body apart and sent himself at Kurama in a barrage of death. Kurama jumped, but was unable to avoid the whole attack. While being struck multiple times, he noticed that one of the pieces was different. It was small, but it was red and glowing. Kurama fell on the floor after the onslaught, and the rocks were coming back for him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

This time Kurama stood up and stood his ground. Genbu proceeded to pelt him with the attack, wounding him greatly.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yusuke asked no one. "He's gonna get himself killed."

As the attack continued, Kurama reached his hand out and his fist enclosed over the red rock. The attack finished and Genbu proceeded to reform.

"You're not even fighting back now, those blows must've made you insane," Genbu told him.

Kurama's only response was a chuckle. That turned into a laugh as he slowly turned to face Genbu.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Genbu continued. "Now you're laughing at nothing. W-w-wait, how did you get on the ceiling?"

The Saint Beast had no idea that Kurama stole that rock, so it came as a surprise to him to find out that his body was experiencing some…problems. For one he had three legs, one of which was where his head should be, his tail was protruding from his right side, and the thing that drew the most attention was the fact that his head was upside down in a place where it definitely should not be.

"What's wrong?" Genbu panicked.

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into maniacal laughter while Hiei and Gnocx were just confused.

"I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!" Yusuke yelled, pointing at the disfigured Genbu.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet," Kuwabara added.

"Grow up, you two," Hiei and Gnocx said at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

"What did you do to me?" Genbu exclaimed.

"I took this," Kurama pointed out, bringing the red rock out from where he was keeping it hidden behind his back.

"What's that?" Genbu asked.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain," Kurama stated. "It's responsible for regulating all the functions of your body, including the ability to put yourself back together."

"How can he not know that?" Gnocx asked. "It's his damn body."

"It seems to radiate an energy signature when you separate. Making it incredibly easy to find," Kurama continued.

"No," Genbu pleaded. "You…can't do this. Give it back!"

Kurama's response was to throw it into the air above his head.

"Farewell," Kurama bid before he flicked his wrist and sent his whip to slice the rock in half.

Genbu then proceeded to break apart and then the pieces turned to dust that scattered through the chamber, silencing the first of the Four Saint Beasts.

"Good work Kurama," Yusuke said after Genbu vanished.

Kurama then started shaking before he collapsed on one knee, bringing his hand up to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, concernedly as the four made their way to him.

"If Kurama is injured, we are going to have some problems," Hiei said.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," Kurama said, looking at the Detective.

"Don't worry about it," Yusuke assured. "You've earned yourself a break."

"I'll handle the next one," Kuwabara declared.

"Hold on guys," Gnocx said as he knelt in front of Kurama. "Move your hand please."

Kurama did so and Gnocx held out his hand close to the wound. Green energy wound its way from his hand to the wound and quickly closed it.

"Whoa," Kuwabara said.

"You've been holding out!" Yusuke beamed, slapping him on the back.

"Thank you," Kurama said.

"Forget about it," Gnocx said with his constant blank face as he stood up.

Kurama stood and then Yusuke took the lead as they headed toward the stairs that led to the rest of Maze Castle.

* * *

**And with that, Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts has met his end. (Cue fangirling of Kurama from Persephone Rosamunde) I actually really like Kurama, he is the member of the four with the most sanity. Anyway, unless something crazy happens, I will be back next Monday with chapter five.**

**Next time: The team comes across the Second Saint Beast. Kuwabara idiotically challenges him, will our favorite moron meet his end, or will he somehow find a way to survive?**


	5. A Fool's Errand

**Dear Lord. I almost forgot to update today. Totally my bad. Well with this chapter posted I only have seven more prewritten so I need to buckle down and get to work. Once I finish writing this I have been thinking about another fic. It will be for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and will feature no OC's so that should make some people happy. I didn't have to end up going in for Jury duty so thats good. Nothing else to say. Here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The team had made their way up the staircase from Genbu's chamber, and was faced with a series of halls and staircases leading up that surely would lead to the top of the castle. They were a good part of the way up when Kurama needed to stop for a breather. They stopped by a hole in the wall that serves as a window. Kuwabara put his hands on the bottom of it and stared out of the castle at the malevolent looking scenery. Yusuke, Hiei, and Gnocx stood and waited as Kurama took a moment.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yusuke asked him in concern.

"I'll be fine, as long as I can walk," Kurama assured.

"I healed your more serious wound," Gnocx told him. "I would have done the rest of them; however, I need to conserve my energy, so I apologize. I am unable to restore your spirit energy, so you shouldn't fight for a while."

"Don't trouble yourself with it," Kurama replied.

"Kurama will survive, but, as Gnocx said, he is in no condition to fight, leaving us with four fighters left, and one of them is useless while we don't know if another can even fight," Hiei said.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Kuwabara said. "Don't sell yourself short, short stuff."

"Kuwabara," Gnocx said, "he was referring to you and me."

"Is that so," Kuwabara said. "Well Hiei, it's not very nice to say that Gnocx is useless, I mean he healed Kurama."

"Wrong again," Yusuke said. "He meant that you are useless, and that we don't know if Gnocx can even fight."

"Well maybe I should show you something," Kuwabara said confidently before he faced the rest and put his hands on his hips. "What did you think I was doing the last six months, while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me."

Kuwabara held his hand out in front of him and it started to glow. The glowing continued until orange colored energy formed and started to shape itself. When it was done it was shaped as a crudely made sword.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara cried while he started swinging it around.

"Watch it, will you?" Yusuke yelled as he backed away after Kuwabara nearly cleaved him with it.

"I didn't expect that," Gnocx said with a raised brow.

"You see what I've learned, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked with a proud smile on his face. "I don't have to use a tip of a wooden sword anymore. It's just my pure energy, and I'll beat it can kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun."

"That depends on what finger I use," Yusuke replied as he gave Kuwabara the middle finger.

"Well," Hiei started, "As it turns out, he's only partially useless."

"Okay, you wanna die?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I dare you," Hiei goaded calmly.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled as he got in the middle of the two.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live," Kuwabara muttered. "I'm sure he'll be saying sorry as soon as he sees what else I can do."

The rest of us waited as Kuwabara pointed the sword upward.

"Sword, get long," he commanded.

As told, the sword extended, becoming long enough to punch a hole in the ceiling.

"Wow," Yusuke said sarcastically, "it even comes with a spear attachment."

"Are we sure it's a good idea to let Kuwabara show off?" Gnocx asked Kurama, the only other sane person in the room.

"Probably not, but what can you do," he replied in resignation.

"I can make it any size I want it to be," Kuwabara boasted as he made the sword disappear. "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little…"

"Nervous?" Kurama suggested.

"Terrified?" Gnocx supplied.

"Cowardly?" Hiei gave.

"Freaked," Kuwabara said, ignoring the others, "but that's not gonna happen from on, my friends, because Kuwabara's got the good stuff."

"We'll just see," Hiei said before turning his attention to the team member in the black coat. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Yusuke asked.

"We know you can heal, and from what I've heard from your analyzing of Kurama's battle, you are at least more intelligent than the fool over there, or the Detective," Hiei said resulting in an indignant cry from Kuwabara. "Anything else has been talk. While we are having show and tell, why don't you show us something?"

Gnocx and Hiei stared at each other for a moment while the rest looked at him, mildly curious. After the moment, Gnocx closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fair enough," he conceded before walking over to stand a few feet from Kuwabara.

"Come at me," he simply said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Call your sword back and come at me," Gnocx repeated

"Oh," Kuwabara replied hesitantly. "Alright then, just don't let me hurt you."

"That won't be a problem," Gnocx assured. "Trust me," he added, glancing back at Hiei.

Kuwabara made his sword appear once more and charged for Gnocx, quickly closing the distance and preparing to swing his sword down on Gnocx's head. As he swung down, Gnocx put his hand up and his white rapier materialized and blocked the sword.

"Huh?" Kuwabara managed to say. "You got a sword too?"

"Yes," Gnocx answered, dismissing his sword and turning back to the others. "Satisfied?"

"I am," Yusuke said with a grin.

"Interesting," Kurama said.

"For now," Hiei stated, "but blocking the buffoon is one thing, fighting a real opponent is another."

"Let's just wait and see," Gnocx said and turned around to Kuwabara who just dismissed his sword and was wobbling.

He tipped back and started to fall. Gnocx grabbed the front of his jacket and kept him from hitting the floor,

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, guys," Kuwabara assured. "It's just sometimes the Spirit Sword makes me dizzy."

Gnocx let go of his jacket and Kuwabara landed on his back with a grunt.

"You're not making us look good," Yusuke told him, bending down to get in his face.

As Yusuke righted himself, his communication mirror buzzed. He opened it to see it was Botan checking in. Kuwabara took a place over Yusuke's shoulder to listen while Kurama, Gnocx, and Hiei were content with just listening. Botan started to tell Yusuke that they needed to hurry and destroy the whistle because the Saint Beasts sent another wave of Makai to the city and they had been possessing more people and moved from depressed people to children and easily influenced people. She was interrupted when one of the possessed people found her and chased her. She managed to knock him out, but stressed that they needed to hurry. Just as Botan cut the communication there was a loud roar. The roar had enough power packed into it that it seemed to rattle the whole castle. Chunks of the ceiling were beginning to fall off as it fell apart.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I bet it's our next enemy," Kuwabara said.

"Brilliant deduction," Hiei mocked once again.

"That is… Byakko," Kurama said. "He doesn't sound very pleased.

"Byakko is beast number two?" Gnocx asked and Kurama nodded.

Yusuke clenched his hand into a fist and signaled them to run. The five took off down the corridor they were in and were led to a staircase. One by one, they started running up the staircase that went in a spiral. As they climbed higher, the roar became louder and less muffled. They finally reached the end of the staircase and found themselves on what appeared to be a platform that connected two portions of Maze Castle. They exited from a tower like structure and found themselves looking at a flat platform that was the roof. There were four pillars, one at each corner and across from them were a small set of stairs that wound around a column and at the top of the column was what looked to be a giant tiger. The Tiger was easily twice as tall as anyone on the team, was standing on two feet, and had white fur with grey streaks. Oddly enough it was wearing a leopard print cloth on its torso and upper legs, with leg braces on each calf. It had red eyes with a yellow outside instead of white, and had a mane of green hair on its head. The humanoid tiger glared at the team while baring its fangs.

Contrary to Kuwabara's previous proclamation, he was shaking like a leaf in a gust of wind and let little whimpers escape his throat.

"Intruders will pay for making it this far into my territory," the tiger, Byakko, declared before letting out another roar.

"It's huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It's a shame he isn't in a zoo," Yusuke said.

Hiei smirked and made to step forward.

"I'll go," he said.

"Back off," Kuwabara denied. "Didn't I say that I'd take the next one?"

Kuwabara then stomped forward and got all of five steps before freezing when Byakko let out a third roar. He started trembling and his legs were the most noticeable.

"Do not think you're dominant because you managed to defeat Genbu," the beast warned. "He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle walls. That was the only reason we didn't kill him ourselves. However, I'm a real beast. I have been caged in this castle for far too long. Without prey, bones or blood! Until now. Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!"

"Gee, how nice," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Hiei!" Byakko said, ignoring Yusuke and causing Hiei to slip into a fighting position. "Kurama! I will feed you to the Fugaki! Demon Traitors!"

After that last statement, Byakko let loose his fourth roar. This time there was infinitely more power behind it. The roar was so strong that it sent cracks along the platform and caused pieces of it to fall away. Once his roar was done, a good portion of the platform was gone. The damage was done closer to the team's side. Most of the platform near them was finished except for a narrow path that led from the way they came to a more broad area in front of Byakko.

"Apparently this guy likes to break things with his voice," Yusuke observed.

"It's a long trip down," Byakko said. "I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me; of course your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"He thinks he's so tough," Kuwabara yelled as he continued down the path provided.

Yusuke moved behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get off!" he yelled, shoving Yusuke away and into Kurama, who stabilized him.

"You really think you can beat him," Hiei stated skeptically.

"Well of course, half pint," Kuwabara yelled, losing patience. "In fact, I'm not scared at all," he boasted despite the sight of his trembling frame.

"So I guess you're shaking out of eagerness then," Yusuke deadpanned.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm just scared of heights."

After that false assurance, Kuwabara crossed the path and came to a halt about thirty feet from the column on which Byakko was standing.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Yusuke flatly pointed out.

"I said, shut up!"

"You don't honestly believe you can overpower me with just one human do you?" Byakko asked, eye twitching.

Kuwabara just put on a cocky smirk and pointed at the second Saint Beast.

"Let's fight, Byakko-monster!"

Suddenly, Byakko's face pulled a 180 from his angered look to one of befuddlement. Then he clutched his stomach and started howling with laughter.

"Oh, please!" He said pointing at the orange headed teen. "I can't stay mad if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious," the challenger insisted. "Come down here so I can knock your lights out."

"Stop it," Byakko replied. "I can tear you apart merely with the hairs on my mane.

"Prove it!"

Byakko reached into the mane on top of his head and plucked four hairs. He blew on them, sending them flying at Kuwabara. The teen crossed his arms to block, but the hit never came. He looked up to see the hairs glowing before they transformed into hideous four-legged beasts.

"I guess he wasn't joking about the hair," Gnocx observed to which the other three nodded.

"Those beasts are a small part of me," Byakko explained. "Like me, they are hungry. You are the perfect lean meat. They don't like to share either, so you may be in for a little game of tug-of-war."

Kuwabara was too engrossed in listening to Byakko, so he didn't have time to dodge as one of the beasts lunged and cut him on his chest, sending him to one knee.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as they all tensed.

Kuwabara ignored his friend and stubbornly rose to his feet.

"That was a freebie," he said as he held out his hand and materialized his Spirit Sword.

"Ah, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon," Byakko observed, intrigued. "Very impressive, but I'm afraid that won't aid in your survival for very long."

The four beasts charged at him and he charged straight for them, sword at the ready. He swung his sword at the first one that got near, only to have it jump in the air to dodge and leaving him open for an attack by another, much to the dismay of his team. One after another, the beasts attacked him, leaving claw marks all over his body.

"Get your back against the wall!" Yusuke tried to advise him.

Kuwabara ignored him and continued to swing his sword wildly, only to have the beasts dodge while another would attack.

"He has no strategy," Hiei pointed out. "He's just swinging his sword around. That's no way to survive."

"Someone is going to have to step in," Gnocx said.

Kuwabara had been put down on his knees and was heavily panting. The beasts wouldn't let up. They all pounced at the same time and scored hits.

"Let me take over!" Yusuke yelled. "It'd make more sense to use my shotgun blast!"

Byakko laughed at the predicament they were in as the beasts continued to overwhelm Kuwabara.

"If you have time to switch, why don't you all just fight me at once?" he suggested. "Nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"I don't care if you want it or not, I'm coming in," Yusuke stated.

Before Yusuke could continue, Kuwabara turned toward him and sent him a glare that surprised the group.

"Stay put!" the orange head commanded. "I'm not asking for help, and if you come, I swear I will turn this sword on you. I'm not helpless and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself."

"Don't say that," a conflicted Yusuke said quietly.

"If that's your choice of death, fine," Byakko stated. "Beasts, tear off his limbs, but leave his body to me."

The beasts charged and Kuwabara ran.

"Sorry, monsters, but Genkai just fixed these arms and I'm not losing them," he said while running.

Unfortunately they were able to catch up and begun their assault anew. Not being able to take the sight of his friend being massacred, Yusuke darted forward on the path, surprising the other three.

"Don't die for being stubborn you ass, let me take over!" Yusuke demanded. "You can beat them by swinging your sword around. Think about it!"

"He's right," Kuwabara conceded as he looked back at his team.

He then looked at the path that Yusuke was standing on and caught a flash of inspiration.

"He's right!" he reiterated before taking off to toward the way they arrived.

Byakko laughed as Kuwabara ran and the beasts chased him until he arrived at the narrow path.

"There, you see, in the end the fool runs away," Hiei gloated.

"Is now really the time for your childish drivel?" Gnocx asked.

"He won't make it," Kurama said solemnly.

"I'll go as soon as he screams for help," Yusuke assured.

"You know you can't escape," Byakko said, amused.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about escaping?"

The rest noticed that the four beasts were lined up perfectly on the path due to it being so narrow.

"Sword, get longer," Kuwabara commanded.

On command, his sword extended until it pierced all four of the beasts, making a giant skewer.

"It's true that I couldn't win by swinging my sword," Kuwabara said. "But I could win by stabbing it if I got them all lined up."

"Nice one Kuwabara," Yusuke congratulated.

"Hm. Yes, he actually did something clever," Hiei said.

"Watch it, Hiei," Kuwabara said. "No use getting jealous on me."

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Gnocx said. "Don't get cocky. You still have to fight that flea bag."

Byakko just laughed at this development. He poured more energy into the beasts and they changed color from a green to a reddish brown. The beasts started to charge, prompting Kuwabara to run toward the others. Once he got to them, he started to run around the tower they arrived from.

"You think he realizes it's a circle?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Gnocx replied. "Look."

Gnocx pointed to the tower where they saw what looked to be the end of his sword, shaped as a hook, buried into the stone. Kuwabara came back around with the beasts in tow and latched the two ends together, creating a circular chain to trap the beasts.

"I don't believe this," Byakko cried incredulously.

"That's a move I like to call the Monster Beast Donut," Kuwabara stated proudly.

"Ugh, idiot," Hiei said.

"I have to agree," Gnocx said.

"I think Monster Beast Donut is a perfect name," Kurama praised.

"Excuse me sir, I don't like this one. Do you have chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke mocked with a little laugh as he turned and pointed at Byakko.

"My own prey mocks me," Byakko seethed in absolute fury. "I will not tolerate that!"

"Ha, you best get ready for a lot more of that, you poor excuse for a cat!" Kuwabara prodded.

Byakko roared, and as if called, a lightning bolt flashed from the sky and struck the tower, vaporizing it and the beasts. The team turned to look at Byakko.

"Tear up the castle all you want," Kuwabara invited as he walked back toward Byakko. "Your beasts are still beat and you're about to be next."

Byakko punched the column he was on in rage.

"Stupid Human!" he cried. "I am The White Tiger, Byakko, of the Four Saint Beasts; the greatest predator that ever lived!"

"Yeah, we knew all that," Kuwabara dismissed as he called back his sword. "And I'm Kuwabara, so let's go."

Byakko jumped off of his column and landed a few feet from Kuwabara, making him wobble from the force of the impact before he started at Byakko's appearance.

_He looks a lot bigger up close, _he thought as he tried to mentally prepare himself to the upcoming clash.

* * *

**There you have it. Kuwabara is so annoying. But I still like him.**

**Next Time: The fight between Kuwabara and Byakko continues, will Kuwabara find a way to triumph when the rules say that he can't win?**


	6. Kuwabara VS Byakko: Battle Over The Lava

**Here is chapter six. The second longest chapter of the story, so far. I'm currently working on chapter 15 and I expect it to reach 20. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this or my other story or me as an author. I couldn't work on this story over the weekend because my friend and I are having a one shot competition. We had to write a one shot based on a prompt and it had to be for the Ouran High School Host Club fandom. If you like Ouran, go to the profile, The Truths of Rosamunde(Myself and Persephone Rosamunde share that one) after 5:00pm this afternoon. The contest lasts a week and the winner will be the story with the most reviews. We will not say who wrote which story until next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kuwabara and Byakko's stare down continued. After a moment Byakko started to laugh.

"I can smell your fear," he told the nervous looking Kuwabara. "It looks like your body knows something that your brain does not."

"Oh yeah," Kuwabara retorted. _No way, I'm not gonna wimp out on this._

"If your sword is the best that you can do, then you cannot hurt me," Byakko said. "To tell you the truth, you'd be better off attacking me with your little fingernails."

"Well, sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara cried as he charged, sword at the ready.

Kuwabara reached Byakko and thrust his Spirit Sword into his shoulder before dragging it diagonally across his torso. Kuwabara pulled to sword out and stopped running to stand behind Byakko.

"How's that?" Kuwabara smugly asked.

Byakko turned around looking completely unharmed causing three sets of eyebrows to rise from the onlookers. The tiger let out a cry as it flung a fist at Kuwabara who jumped aside as the fist met the ground. Kuwabara then jumped and brought his sword down vertically across Byakko's body. Byakko took a step back from that.

"Yeah, maybe it's the tiger that's gonna have to call home!" Yusuke shouted triumphantly.

"Wait a minute, Yusuke," Gnocx told him, eyes narrowed at the fight.

"Huh?" the detective replied, looking at him.

"Something's wrong," Kurama said.

"Yes," Hiei confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yusuke asked, getting pissed.

"Look at the fighters, Yusuke," Gnocx told him, not taking his eyes off the fight.

Yusuke turned back toward the fight and watched them.

"Judging from the blows, Kuwabara has the upper hand, but it looks like he is the one taking all the damage," Hiei explained.

Sure enough, Kuwabara had been brought to his knees and was heavily panting, whereas Byakko was grinning at him, not even looking mildly damaged.

_What's wrong here? I land all these hits and I feel like I'm taking all the blows. _Kuwabara thought as he tried to catch his breath. Kuwabara looked up at Byakko and gasped. A faint yellowish aura could be seen flowing from his body and suddenly you could hear the tearing of Byakko's cloth as he grew larger.

"Now I see!" Kurama exclaimed.

"He's getting bigger," Yusuke stated.

"Could it be…?" Hiei wondered.

"Yes," Gnocx confirmed. "Look at Kuwabara's sword."

The others turned their gazes from Byakko to Kuwabara and saw that his sword had significantly decreased in size. It now resembled a dagger.

"He's stealing Kuwabara's spirit energy," Kurama surmised.

"It would appear so," Gnocx said.

"You finally caught me," Byakko said while he continued to laugh. "I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword."

Kuwabara took on a startled appearance, but then got rid of it as soon as it came. He brought his sword in front of him and pumped some more energy into it, returning it to its original size. The maneuver was costly, however, because as soon as he did it, his frame wobbled and he was brought back down on one knee. He slowly managed to get back up and got into a battle position.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "You can't get him with that, he'll only get bigger! Listen to me!"

"Leave me alone, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied as he charged. "There's no way that I'm gonna stop fighting now!"

Kuwabara continued to slash at the Saint Beast with his sword, only to result in the continuing drainage of his spirit energy. Eventually it got to the point where Byakko began to resemble an overweight housecat.

"Stupid human," Byakko mocked. "Why is it hard to understand that your sword is making me stronger? Just throw it away."

"No way," Kuwabara said, transferring more energy into the sword.

"So this is your plan? To feed me?"

"That's right,"

Kuwabara then ran forward and Byakko opened his mouth only to get Kuwabara's sword thrust into it.

"Alright," Yusuke said, relieved.

"This isn't good," Kurama said. "He's still feeding, Yusuke."

"What is he doing?" Gnocx asked.

Byakko continued to siphon off Kuwabara's energy from his mouth. After a moment of it Kuwabara finally let go and collapsed. He tried to summon his sword again, but could only make it as big as a dagger.

"This is bad," Yusuke said. "His sword got demoted."

"That moron," Gnocx said in realization. "He's trying to get him to pop. That's too reckless."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"What happens when you fill a balloon with too much air?" Kurama asked him.

"Well it… Damn it Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"You had more energy on your bones than I thought," Byakko said, rubbing his belly like a pregnant woman would. "I almost got full. I might not have enough room to eat your body."

"I dare you to get closer," Kuwabara said, still on his knees.

"You can't even stand anymore," Byakko gloated, raising his foot. "You're just a wounded animal!"

The beast then kicked Kuwabara and sent him flying across the platform.

"Blasting you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there is room in my stomach that is exactly where you'll go!"

"He's really gonna die isn't he?" Yusuke asked, disbelieving.

"No," Kurama said, "Byakko's body stopped expanding halfway through that last attack. That indicates that he is vulnerable."

"Don't get the boy's hopes up, Kurama," Hiei said.

"He's only saying that there is a chance," Gnocx said.

"Yes, maybe if he was the one fighting, but that oaf will never see it to take advantage.

During this exchange, Byakko had made his way to where Kuwabara laid and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"You once said you wanted to die," Byakko said before punching his captive sending him toward the edge of the platform.

"Darn it," Kuwabara moaned as he tried to get himself back up.

"You told your puny, human friend that you wouldn't stop fighting unless I came down and killed you myself, remember?" Byakko reminded him as he approached.

_His energy is acting all weird now,_ Kuwabara thought as Byakko got closer. _It's like his energy is struggling to stay inside of him. I guess that means it worked._

"Remember that you said those things when I claw you into pieces," the white tiger told him.

"No," Kuwabara replied. "Actually I got something else on my mind."

Kuwabara then tried to summon his sword again, only to receive the smallest one yet, barely extending from his hand. Byakko finally came upon him and raised a hand with extended claws.

"Don't worry," Byakko assured him. "I'm quick with the kill."

Kuwabara somehow managed to pull energy from somewhere and make his sword its original length in time to block Byakko's claw. _Where does his energy keep coming from, _Gnocx thought, genuinely surprised. Kuwabara then thrust Byakko's hand to the side and moved his sword to pierce the beast's stomach.

"Don't be stupid!" Yusuke yelled. "Kurama says there is still a way to beat him!"

"Yusuke," Gnocx said. "He just did."

"How?"

"Look at Byakko," Kurama ordered and Yusuke complied.

The energy from Kuwabara's sword ran out and he collapsed once again, but Byakko started to moan in discomfort and hold his stomach with both hands. He backed a few steps away from Kuwabara's prone form and his moaning got louder as excess energy crackled around his body.

"Looks like it worked," Kuwabara said. "It's like my sister says, you shouldn't eat too much food."

"Sister huh? Well that explains a lot" Yusuke said.

The energy around Byakko got more intense and they could see his stomach in a series of muscle spasms. He started to glow as the excess energy started leaking and suddenly he was swallowed in a burst of light. The five covered their eyes and saw that when the light vanished, Byakko was gone and in his place were yellow fumes. On a closer inspection a hole could be seen in the ground where Byakko stood.

"Well, down he goes," Yusuke said victoriously.

"His body really couldn't handle all that energy," Kurama stated as the four walked over to Kuwabara.

"Guys, shut up for a minute," Kuwabara said as he sat on his knees waving the fumes at himself. "I'm trying to recover my spirit energy by breathing in his fumes."

"Actually… That happens naturally," Kurama explained as the four sweat dropped at the sight of Kuwabara.

"Oh," Kuwabara replied, embarrassed. "Well, you can't be too safe, right?"

"Why are you still on the ground, Kuwabara?" Yusuke teased. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"Shut up, " Kuwabara heaved. "You're taking the next one."

The idiotic bantering was cut short as Yusuke's communicator went off.

"Botan?" Yusuke answered.

"Hey, tell her I said hi," Kuwabara said, suddenly rejuvenated.

While Botan gave an update on the status in the human world, Gnocx looked over towards the set of stairs that led to the column that Byakko stood. He walked closer and closed his eyes. He could sense that the darkness was close. Not only that, but now he knew he was dealing with just one. The force was immense, so he knew that it was safe to assume it was bigger than the heartless made from the statue guarding Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He tried to track it, but could only discern that it was in between where they were now, and the Tower that serves as the hideaway for the Saint Beasts. He was brought out of his efforts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and opened his eyes to see Kurama smiling at him.

"Something troubling you?" He asked

"No," Gnocx replied. "I was trying to track the Heartless."

"Any luck?"

"We'll most likely run into it as we proceed through the rest of the castle." Gnocx replied. "I should see if Kuwabara needs healing."

Gnocx made to walk over to Kuwabara but stopped when he saw Yusuke punch him in the face, knocking him down.

"You must be feeling better if you're flirting," Yusuke said annoyed.

"And forget I said anything," Gnocx said to Kurama as he turned away from the spectacle, causing Kurama to chuckle.

They were about to head off, but suddenly a roar sounded through the area and was powerful enough to cause the remnants of the platform the team were standing on to start to crack.

"Don't tell me," Yusuke said.

"Run, now!" Kurama yelled.

They all ran for the column as the area started to collapse. Hiei simply jumped onto the top of the column while the rest ran up the stairs spiraling around it. They all got to the top to see a small bridge connecting the column to the next part of the castle. Inside the entrance was a corridor that was barren.

"How is he still alive?" Kuwabara asked.

"So, human, you have proven to be quite the worthy pray," Byakko's disembodied voice said.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Hiei taunted.

"Ha, I'm still very much alive and to reward your strength, I am inviting you into my lair," Byakko's voice called from down the corridor in front of them. "My room of hell."

"What if we say no?" Kurama asked.

"Haha, you don't want to say no," Byakko replied and then his voice was gone.

"Lead the way Byakko," Kuwabara said confidently. "I'll follow wherever you lead."

The team then followed the pathway available. As they walked the corridor got darker and they realized they were heading downhill as the floor started to slope. They eventually came upon a set of doors that served as the only exit from the corridor. Yusuke stepped forward and opened the doors to reveal that onward was a tunnel that was of earth instead of the stone of the castle and at the end all that could be seen was a glowing red light. As the group started down the tunnel it became apparent that the temperature had significantly increased.

"Just great," Yusuke complained. "We're walking straight into a pre-heated oven."

"As long as it leads to Byakko, who cares?" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up," Yusuke mumbled.

"Come on," Kurama said with a hint of impatience.

They walked to the end of the tunnel to arrive in a room that personified death. They were standing on a ledge and there was no floor going forward, but instead a giant pit of lava. Various rock spires were sticking up from the pit and situated on each of them was a small piece of tiled flooring.

"You got to be kidding!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Room of hell, indeed." Gnocx said, looking down into the pit.

Kuwabara stepped forward, ripped a piece of his jacket off his sleeve, and let it fall to the magma below. The cloth didn't even make it to the bottom before it burned to a crisp.

"Wow," Yusuke breathed.

"We better not fall in that, guys," Kuwabara warned.

"A fine view isn't it," Said Byakko as we noticed him standing on perhaps the biggest platform across the room. "Welcome to my… play room."

"He's back to normal!" Kuwabara yelled, noticing that he no longer resembled a fat cat.

"He's pissing me off," Yusuke said

"As you can see this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches," Byakko explained. "So, who of you is foolish enough to challenge me first?"

"You're on!" Yusuke yelled as he moved to jump onto one of the platforms, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Urameshi, let me take him," Kuwabara calmly stated.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said in a concerned whisper.

"Let the sword man come," Byakko sneered. "We have a pressing score to settle."

"You got that right, Byakko!" Kuwabara screamed. "I'm gonna beat you up in so many ways the vet won't be able to fix."

"You don't need to push yourself," Hiei said. "You've fought well enough; let Yusuke take over, so you can heal in the small chance that we will need you for the upcoming battles."

"Or better yet," Gnocx interrupted. "Let Hiei or I take him. He's weaker than before and Hiei and I could use our swords to take him out with minimal energy exhaustion."

"Sorry you two," Kuwabara apologized, "but I have this thing called a code and it says that, as a man, I never leave a fight unfinished. Even if it means risking my life."

"Hm," Hiei scoffed looking away. "A human with an honor code."

"I can respect that, Kuwabara, but in case you haven't noticed, this isn't one of your mundane thug fights."

"Shut up, you!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"You can't reason with the guy." Yusuke gritted. "He's like a freaking mule."

"Yes," Kurama added, amused. "He's almost as stubborn as you."

"At least one of us finds this situation amusing," Gnocx deadpanned.

"What?" Byakko asked as If he were talking to little children. "Have you all surrendered?"

"Shut up you stupid hairball," Kuwabara seethed. "I'm comin for ya."

Kuwabara then jumped off the ledge they were on and landed on one of the nearest platforms. A piece of the platform that his foot was on broke off and fell into the lava below. Kuwabara then fell off and hung onto the edge for dear life.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die," Kuwabara muttered to himself.

"Just let me tag in, Kuwabara," Yusuke yelled.

"Screw you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied as he pulled himself up. "I just got distracted from the heat," he added while taking his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground before calling his Spirit Sword. "Now I'm ready."

"It's about time," Byakko said. "Hope you don't mind, but I plan on using a different kind of attack this time."

"Fine by me."

Byakko then spread his arms to his sides, opened his mouth and let out a dull roar. Energy started to visibly crackle and arc around him. He brought his hands to grip his own throat as some sort of light started to form inside his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked as the others tried to move forward for a better look.

"Something powerful," Kurama said.

"Very," Hiei agreed.

"Don't try to act cool! Just dodge it!" Gnocx yelled.

Just as Gnocx finished his warning, Byakko made a small movement and a ball of highly concentrated energy flew from his mouth toward Kuwabara.

"So, it does exist," Hiei said.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kuwabara said as he got into a batter's stance.

"What did I just say?" Gnocx yelled again.

"Don't let it touch you, Kuwabara," Kurama warned.

Kuwabara seemed to take Kurama's word over Gnocx's as he leapt to one of the neighboring platforms. The attack hit his former spot and the whole spire disintegrated.

"Hey," Kuwabara said nervously. "My jacket."

"That's what he's worried about?" Gnocx said as the other three rolled their eyes.

"You like it?" Byakko asked with his hands still over his throat. "I call it my Tiger Scream. It transforms all it touches into a pile of ashes.

"Oh, crud," Kuwabara said while Hiei stood at the edge of the platform the others were waiting on.

"For years I have heard of a fighter who could break down molecular bonds with just the sound of his voice," he said. "I never thought that I would meet him."

"So… he can't use his Spirit Sword on it?" Yusuke queried.

"No," the fire demon replied, turning to face him. "The sword would cause a chain reaction that would destroy his entire spirit."

"Haha, the only thing you can do now is run," Byakko laughed as he fired another attack.

Kuwabara jumped from platform to platform, dodging the Tiger Scream, but they were being destroyed one after the other, leaving little room to maneuver. Kuwabara landed on another platform only to lose his footing.

"Had enough?" Byakko taunted as he clenched his fist. "Tiger Claw!"

Darts of energy flew from his fist and collided with Kuwabara, adding to his injuries from the beasts. He quickly recovered and planted a smirk on his face.

"He's not going to be so confident when he realizes he's trapped," Gnocx said.

"Wha-?" Yusuke started before noticing the state of the field. "That damn idiot."

"You're trapped," Byakko pointed out to him. "Like countless others, my Tiger Scream proved too much."

Kuwabara didn't think of where he was going and left himself open to being trapped on a pillar with all the ones within jumping distance were destroyed. The closest pillar to him was the one that Byakko, himself was on.

"You can either burn in the lava, or be eaten by me," the second Saint Beast gloated.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke softly said in dismay.

"Can you reach him in time Hiei?" Kurama asked

"If need be," he replied.

"Hey!" Kuwabara called. "You guys better stay put. You think I don't know that you're whispering about how to rescue me? How many times to I have to tell you that I don't want your help?"

"Why doesn't this idiot realize that he's gonna die?" Yusuke moaned.

"Perhaps he has some sort of plan?" Kurama said skeptically.

"Hm, perhaps, he's a fool," Hiei inserted.

"I agree with Hiei, we need to be ready to go," Gnocx said as he moved his hand and curled all his fingers but two.

"Don't worry about those guys," Kuwabara assured Byakko. "They are just itching for a fight."

"You fool," Byakko insulted. "They were your only chance for escape."

Byakko then fired one more attack and sent it at the teen. Kuwabara took a running start and jumped off the platform toward Byakko.

"He's jumping!" Kurama exclaimed as Hiei readied himself to run.

Kuwabara reached the pinnacle of his jump, but was nowhere near high enough to be able to make it to the platform.

"He's done for," Kurama said, dejectedly.

Kuwabara shocked all of them when he stuck his hands out and formed his sword. The sword extended and implanted itself into the platform at Byakko's feet. Amazingly, the sword bent as Kuwabara fell until, like a bungee, it sprung back, sending Kuwabara flying at Byakko. Byakko could only look in shock as Kuwabara flew at him and punched him straight in the face. The momentum sent Byakko careening off of the platform and into his own lava pit. Unfortunately Kuwabara had too much momentum and flew off the platform as well. The disparaged look on Yusuke's face at the loss of his best friend was enough to make the situation all the more real.

"Kuwabara," he said, wide eyed. "It can't be…it's wrong…YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Yusuke collapsed to his knees and hit the ground with his fist. Kurama and Gnocx had their heads bowed in respect and Hiei simply looked to where their teammate fell in.

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" Yusuke screamed. "I MEAN, WE'RE PROTECTING THE WORLD, SO WHO'S PROTECTING US!"

His despair was cut off by a voice that they never thought they'd hear again.

"Hey! Can I get some help here guys?"

At the voice all four looked forward to see that Kuwabara didn't fall into the pit after all, but was dangling by the cloth around his stomach off the edge of the platform.

"Hurry up guys," he panicked. "I think I can feel something slipping."

"He…he's alive," Yusuke gasped.

"How fortunate," Hiei said with sarcasm that hid the genuine relief he felt.

Yusuke wasted no time and jumped from platform to platform to reach his friend. Hiei moved behind him.

"Well," Gnocx said to Kurama as he prepared to follow while watching Hiei. "I suppose nothing bonds people more than risking their lives together."

"You're definitely right about that," Kurama said as he followed Gnocx's sight.

"You had me worried Kuwabara," Yusuke told him as the last of the four reached the platform. "I thought you bit the dust."

They had yet to pull him up.

"Yeah, yeah, now someone help me up."

"Nice strategy," Hiei said, sarcastically. "Maybe we should let you kill the other Saint Beasts like that too."

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

"Heck no," Kuwabara replied. "I've done my share of fighting for this trip. Now stop goofing off and help me up."

"Don't you remember Kuwabara? You said you'd kill us if we helped you," Yusuke told him.

"I thought you didn't want to break you're honor code," Gnocx agreed.

"This doesn't count!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "The fight's over!"

"Well, guys." Yusuke said turning away. "We've got two more Saint Beasts to fight,"

"And a giant Heartless," Gnocx added.

"Let's get going," Yusuke finished.

"Yes, let's," Kurama chuckled.

"Hang in there, Kuwabara, we'll be back later," Yusuke said as the others turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Kuwabara begged. "Help me you jerks!"

* * *

**Kuwabara somehow managed to pull out a win. Next chapter the group converses some and it is revealed that Koenma knows that Gnocx is from another world. See how that goes next week. Please review. I accept anonymous reviews.**


	7. I Don't Probe

**Another close call. Haha. Anyway, here is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy it. Nothing really to report this time. My birthday is on Wednesday. I turn 20... Man I feel old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. If I did then there wouldn't be so many plot holes and contradictions in Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Eventually the group quit joking and Yusuke pulled Kuwabara up before punching him in the face. When Kuwabara asked why, Yusuke replied that he was an idiot. Kurama watched the scene, amused while Hiei and Gnocx were indifferent. After Kuwabara recovered, he once again mourned the loss of his jacket, causing eyes to roll. The team of five finally leapt from platform to platform to reach the side of the room opposite where they entered and took the exit. They walked along until reaching another door that led to the interior returning to that of a castle. They opened the door and were presented with nothing but a spiral staircase. One by one they went up and came to the end of the stairs that led to a hallway lit with torches and branched off to smaller corridors. The hallway was incredibly long and ended at a set of double doors that looked as if they would open to a king's throne room. They began the trek down the hallway and while the long walk continued Kuwabara decided to break the silence.

"So," he began. "Just two Saint Beasts left, huh?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Good," Yusuke replied. "Let's kick their asses so we can go home and I can get some sleep."

"Good to know that you have your priorities clear," Gnocx replied, dryly.

"Yes, but let's not forget that there is one of these _mysterious Heartless _roaming about, so it's will take a bit of time," Hiei pointed out.

"I can taste your curiosity," Gnocx replied with a hint of Hiei's own sarcasm.

"Why would one of these things be here anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking back at Gnocx.

"As I said before the Heartless are darkness manifested into physical form. Darkness can come in many forms. My guess is the darkness sprouted from the greed in the hearts of the Saint Beasts brought them here," Gnocx replied only to be met with a blank look from Yusuke and Kuwabara scratching his head in befuddlement. "Think about it. I told you before that Heartless are essentially darkness and negative emotions in physical form. Every living being has some form of darkness in their hearts. The beast's darkness manifests from their greed as criminals, and their desire to finally leave Maze Castle as well as their anger that is directed at Spirit World for putting up that barrier. The Heartless that already exist are attracted to the darkness in their hearts. I'm surprised that the beasts themselves haven't been turned into Heartless yet."

"Wait, whoa, whoa," Yusuke interrupted. "People can change into them?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"And how would that be?" Hiei inquired.

"When someone lets the darkness in their hearts consume them, then they are transformed into heartless and their hearts are stolen from them,"

"I had actually never heard of the Heartless before this mission," Kurama pointed out.

"From what that fool, Koenma, told the two of us, it isn't surprising," Hiei said.

"What did he tell you?" Kuwabara asked.

"He essentially told us that the Heartless are typically an…otherworldly problem," Kurama said.

Kurama's statement caused Gnocx to whip his neck to look at him.

"Somehow I'm not surprised he'd know about them," Gnocx told him resignedly. "He is a sort of god after all. What about me?"

"Hold on," Yusuke interrupted again. "What do you mean 'otherworldly'?"

"We're getting to that," Kurama explained before turning back to Gnocx. "He saw you when you first arrived. He recognized your coat and deduced that you weren't from this world."

"So, he knew the whole time and didn't even tell his subordinate what she was getting into," Gnocx said more to himself, referring to when Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara showed up on his doorstep. "I didn't think that this coat would be that widely associated."

"I'm so confused," Kuwabara said.

"That's no surprise," Hiei prodded. "Just do yourself a favor and keep silent while the more intelligent of us explain things."

"You wanna die, shrimpy?" Kuwabara yelled.

"That's enough," Yusuke chastised. "Shut it before I put you both in the corner."

That last remark got a chuckle from Kurama and a set of glares from Hiei and Kuwabara at both of them, Gnocx just stared blankly at their antics.

"Anyway," Yusuke continued. "Explain yourselves please before I need to pound you two for being vague."

Kurama and Gnocx looked at each other before Gnocx decided to bluntly lay it all on the table.

"Essentially," he began, "I'm from another world."

This statement got a weird look from Yusuke as he appeared to be processing what was just said.

"Wait you mean like you're from Demon world?" Yusuke asked.

Gnocx looked at him.

"No," he replied without any elaboration.

"Then what the hell do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"There are countless different worlds out there. More than just Spirit World, Demon World, and the Human World you come from. You can refer to them as alternate dimensions if you wish. That day you found me in the park, Kuwabara, was the day I arrived in this world."

"Hmm," Kuwabara said warily. "I guess that's why I felt something weird from you that day. Just…don't probe me or whatever it is you aliens do."

"Alien?" Gnocx parroted. "Probe?"

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara for his stupidity.

"I fear that you may be watching to many science fiction movies, Kuwabara," Kurama said with a sweat drop.

"I don't probe," Gnocx deadpanned. "I guess it's good to know you weren't actually stalking me."

"Are you still on about that?" Kuwabara screeched, attitude doing a complete 180.

"This sounds like it has a story behind it," Hiei pointed out, amused.

"Let's hear this stalker story," Yusuke said with a malicious grin aimed at Kuwabara.

"There's nothing to know!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"I'll tell you about it once we are through here," Gnocx appeased and the Spirit Detective gave him an appreciative look, anything to get an embarrassing story about Kuwabara.

Kuwabara continued to flush in embarrassment as they got closer to the doors.

"How did you get here?" the orange head asked after a moment.

Gnocx responded by reaching into one of the pockets of his coat and pulling out his Star Shard. He showed it to the group who peered at it curiously.

"It looks like a piece of messed up jewelry," Kuwabara assessed.

"I assure you it's more than that, but I'll explain that later as well," Gnocx told them.

"At least I have a reason to skip school now," Yusuke said with a hint of excitement.

"I don't know, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Keiko may not like that too much."

"Meh," Yusuke shrugged off. "She'll get over it."

"You're gonna skip school, to hear my five minute explanation?" Gnocx asked dully.

"You bet your ass I am," Yusuke said with pride.

"Who's this, Keiko?" Kurama asked, changing the subject.

"Yusuke's girlfriend," Gnocx answered.

"She is not my girlfriend," Yusuke gritted. "And what would you know anyway?"

"Do the words, 'I left Keiko at the movie theater' not give that meaning or is it just me?" Gnocx asked.

Yusuke's cheeks got a light dusting of pink from embarrassment while Kuwabara laughed and Kurama chuckled. Hiei just tsk'd and muttered something about stupid humans and how he would never understand them. After what seemed like a small eternity, the group arrived at the set of doors. Yusuke stepped forward to open them.

"Wait," Gnocx said as he walked up to stand beside him.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as Gnocx placed his hand on one of the doors.

"Looks like you were wrong, Kuwabara," the Nobody told him. "Yusuke's fight isn't next. Mine is."

"Seriously?" Yusuke gaped before turning his gaze to the doors.

"It's on the other side of these doors," Gnocx explained. "I can feel it."

Gnocx then put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and softly pushed him to the side before grabbing both doors and opening them. The five walked into a large, square shaped room. This room was significantly lit because hanging from the ceiling was a huge chandelier that hung from a chain on the ceiling. There were also lit torches lining the wall as well as rows of thin pillars in a line a few feet from the walls on each side. There was only one problem with the room.

"There's nothing here," Kuwabara pointed out as he looked around nervously.

"It appears as if your sense was wrong," Hiei said a bit smugly as the rest entered the room.

They noticed that there was a door on the other side of the room and Yusuke made to start walking toward it. Before he could get far, a gloved hand cut across him and kept him from going further.

"What is it?" Kurama, who was right behind them, asked.

Gnocx didn't respond, but he had his sight on something toward the ceiling. At the same time the others looked up to follow his sight.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara yelled as the others had looks of mild shock.

The 'that' that Kuwabara was referring to was what appeared to be a dark blot on the ceiling. Like someone had spilled a giant ink well over it; except for the fact that it was squirming and appeared to be spreading. It got to the point where the whole ceiling was coated in an inky blackness and it only continued to spread down the walls. Suddenly the group turned as the door they came in from was slammed shut and coated with the blackness. It didn't stop until it covered the walls and spread to the floor, harmlessly passing their feet as if nothing were there and coating the entire floor, turning the entire room into a dark prison.

"What is this?" Yusuke said slowly

"Stay back," Gnocx instructed as he took a few steps toward the center of the room.

On the ceiling, a portion of the dark mass seemed to begin to drip off of the ceiling. The drop got bigger and bigger until eventually it detached from the ceiling and slowly floated down. It stopped, hovering a few feet off the ground, where it expanded like a balloon. It got to be almost ten times Gnocx's size at the least before it exploded in a cloud of dark energy. Gnocx threw his hands in front of his face as he was bombarded by the gale from the explosion. His coat billowing from the force, but he was able to keep his ground. The others tried to keep their footing, but Kuwabara was knocked over and flew into the wall. Kurama skid back about a foot, while Hiei and Yusuke kept their positions. Then, before anyone could do anything, some sort of clear barrier wall appeared and separated Gnocx from the rest of the team. The wind stopped and everyone opened their eyes. Eyes went wide at what was before them.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke exclaimed while the other three just stared wide eyed.

The monster standing not 20 feet from Gnocx was just that, a beast. It easily was large enough to occupy enough space height wise to reach about a third of the way to the ceiling. It was large, black, and crouched on all fours. Its mouth was open and bared a set of fangs as it stared Gnocx down with its glowing yellow eyes. On top of its head was what could be equated to a mane. The mane was a dark purple color and flowed behind it as if there were a constant breeze. Suddenly it stood on its back legs, revealing that it didn't need all four and roared at the team while flexing its claws and exposing the Heartless insignia on its chest.

"So this is a Heartless," Kurama said.

"How the hell are you supposed to beat this thing on your own?" Yusuke yelled at Gnocx.

Gnocx remained silent and held out his hand. One of his blades appeared and he got into a battle ready stance.

"He's dead," Kuwabara said with a certainty accompanied by his shaking.

* * *

**I drew inspiration in designing this heartless from the boss in Beast's Castle in KH2 and the red eyes boss of BBS: Final Mix. So that's why it will be familiar to those of you who recognize it. I can't wait to get the next chapter up. I believe it may be the best chapter I've written and it made me smile when my editor read it because she said she was on the edge of her seat throughout the whole fight.**

**Next Time: Gnocx faces off with the biggest Heartless he has fought. Will he find a way to triumph, or will he fall?**


	8. Gnocx VS The Black Ox

**Hey guys! Here's chapter eight. The fight between Gnocx and the heartless. This is what I believe to be the best fight I have written yet. I hope you guys enjoy it. In other news. I am currently in the middle of chapter 16 and almost done with Volume Two. I already know where I am going for Volume Three but I'm not sharing (mwahaha). If you know, then keep your mouths shut please. I got a job this weekend! Finally! I now work at Tim Horton's. For those who don't know, Tim Horton's is like a coffee shop. Kinda like Starbucks. Now for something different. I introduce to you all, Kurama!**

**Kurama: Hello.**

**Me: Give the disclaimer please.**

**Kurama: Very well, Shaded Truths does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts, but he does own the OC.**

**Me: Thank you Kurama, Now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara could do nothing, but watch the upcoming battle behind the barrier. Yusuke resorted to trying to punch through the barrier, only to obtain a swollen fist in exchange.

"Damn it!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What the hell is with this?"

"D-Do you guys see that thing?" Kuwabara trembled.

"So this is a Heartless," Kurama stated wide eyed.

"I fail to see how he is going to not be killed," Hiei added.

"Don't say that," Yusuke said, staring at the combatants.

Gnocx had just made one of his swords appear when the Heartless charged. It moved almost too fast for its size and Gnocx managed to jump to the side. Even though he dodged he was still thrown back due to the inability to completely dodge the charge from the giant Heartless. He was thrown back and on to the floor where he rolled a couple of times before getting himself balanced on one knee.

"Gnocx!" Yusuke screamed. "Get up!"

The creature renewed its charge. But this time Gnocx pointed his blade and with a shout of fire, a fireball came from the sword and straight for the beast's face. The fireball flew true, but before it could impact, with a grace that shouldn't be possible in a creature this size, it leapt above the fireball and soared past the downed Gnocx who managed to get himself to his feet. The beast landed and spun around to face Gnocx. It let out another roar and while its mouth was open, an orb of dark energy formed it continued to increase in size while Gnocx stood ready.

"What's it doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Get outta there!" Yusuke shouted.

The Heartless propped itself up on its back legs and pointed its mouth in the air. The black orb shot from its mouth and flew toward the ceiling. Before it could impact, however, it broke apart, sending dozens of smaller orbs careening for Gnocx. The movements were erratic, but precise. Gnocx smoothly sidestepped then performed a back flip to dodge the first few before swinging his sword to break through a few more. He then spun on his heel and swung his sword in a 360 degree arc to dispel the rest of them. When he turned back to look at the Heartless, he was met with an impact to his side. The Heartless had used the prior assault as a diversion to get close before swinging one of its clawed hands and batting Gnocx across the room. Gnocx flew through the air and crashed through one of the pillars before slamming into the wall, knocking the wind out of him, and falling to the ground followed by the debris from the pillar he went through.

"No!" Yusuke screamed.

"It was too much for him," Kuwabara said sadly.

"He was all talk after all," Hiei stated.

"Don't be so sure," Kurama said, eyeing the wreckage.

The others turned to look while the Heartless reared itself on its hind legs in a victory screech. The rubble parted and Gnocx was standing in it with a fireball in his hand.

"Fission Firaga," he called as held his hand out toward his target.

The fireball flew from his hand faster than a normal fire spell would. The Heartless was still celebrating its supposed victory when it struck its chest where the insignia was and exploded. The Heartless roared in pain instead of triumph as the force of the explosion knocked it off balance and onto its back. Before it had a chance to recover, Gnocx was running for it and called his blade again. He leapt over the large beast and performed a flip, dragging his blade across its chest where the Fission Firaga left its mark. The beast howled in agony and rolled over, trying to smack Gnocx again in the process. Gnocx skillfully maneuvered out of the limb's path while in midair.

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheered. "Rip its nonexistent heart out!"

"He's good," Kurama said, looking at Hiei.

"He's a better swordsman than the oaf at least," Hiei scoffed looking to the side as Kuwabara glared.

In response, Gnocx looked to them to reveal the only visible damage done to him were a few scuff marks and a cut on his right cheek that started a trail of blood down his face.

"It's not that easy to beat me," he started. "I'll have to remember the total faith you had while I was being hurtled," he finished dryly, causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Yell at us later and kill that thing," Yusuke replied.

"Give me five minutes," Gnocx said after he turned to face the monster.

He faced his opponent. The creature had just gotten back to its feet and was charging a dark orb again. It stood and let it go, only for it to break apart again. Gnocx brought his blade to his side and held his hand out toward the Heartless. The orbs closed in and Gnocx made no other move to defend himself, much to the horror of the observers. The orbs collided and left a shroud of darkness.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Yusuke demanded. "You better still be alive so I can kick your ass after this for being so stupid!"

"Oh, man," Kuwabara said, grabbing his hair.

"Relax you twits," Hiei said. "He's fine."

"He is?" Kuwabara asked dumbly before looking again.

The dark haze lifted and revealed Gnocx to have taken no additional damage, not only that, but he was surrounded by a barrier of hexagon shaped tiles. With the barrier still up he pointed his hand downward at a 45 degree angle and a spell flew from his hand. It collided with the floor and it was turned to ice, the ice continued to form in a line that led to the Heartless. Instead of releasing the energy absorbed by his reflect spell as a back lash, he pulled the energy into his rapier, making the blade take on an expansion, made of energy. The blade now looked to be that of a cutlass.

The Heartless was enraged by its opponent's survival and charged forward. Gnocx charged as well, but instead of meeting it head on, he fell to the ground and let himself slide along the path he made with his previous ice spell. The Heartless moved too fast to stop and Gnocx just slid right under its belly. He fluidly slid back onto his feet and off the ice trail. The Heartless had not even had the chance to turn around while Gnocx swung the cutlass shaped blade vertically. The energy he stored was unleashed in a solid crescent that tore a path through his ice trail and along the ground before meeting the back of the Heartless, resulting in a small explosion.

"Alright!" Yusuke cheered. "Way to sock it to that thing!"

"It's not over yet," Kurama said.

The smoke cleared to reveal the Heartless with a long gash in its back that was seeping dark wisps in place of blood. Gnocx dashed forward, ready to end it. He jumped as it turned around and prepared to thrust his blade through its forehead. He was mere inches from ending it when he was once again thrown across the room. The Heartless' mane seemed to come to life. A piece of it moved forward and wrapped itself around Gnocx's waist before throwing him across the room like one would a plastic ball to bottles at a carnival attraction. Gnocx was taken so much by surprise that he could do nothing as he crashed through another pillar and into the wall before once again being buried.

"Its hair's alive!" Kuwabara exclaimed gaping.

"That was a harder impact than the last one," Kurama observed worriedly.

"Come on," Yusuke said quietly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes on the pile of debris where he saw Gnocx's exposed arm clench. A few seconds later the rubble was off of him and he was coughing in an attempt to get his breath back. He brought his head to face forward and revealed that he had a cut over his left eye that bled a trail down his face, forcing him to keep that eye closed. His coat was torn in several places and one of his gloves had come off. While the Heartless was recovering itself he looked at the remaining pillars of the room before looking up at the dangling chandelier. A plan formed in his mind and he steeled himself to carry it out.

_In a blind rage as a result of being hurt, it'll charge me, _Gnocx thought as he called his blade once more and charged for the center of the room.

The Heartless did the same and they met in the center. The beast tried to smash him with a clawed hand, but Gnocx sidestepped and brought the blade up its arm.

_Once in the center I get it mad enough to use its mane again._

He thrust his sword into the beast's floored hand, pinning it to the ground

_ Due to its sheer size, the pin won't last, but it'll give me enough time to get on top._

Gnocx jumped onto its hand and pressed his foot down onto his grounded blade's hilt burying it deeper into the beast and the ground. He brought up his right hand and summoned his second blade.

"He has two of them?" Kuwabara cried in outrage causing Yusuke to punch him in the head.

"Idiot, that's not important!" Yusuke yelled at him. "He needs to find a way to pull a win out of his ass!"

Gnocx took his blade and without a second though, thrust it into one of the beast's eyes. The extra pain gave the monster the drive it needed to rip its hand out of the ground. Gnocx was catapulted into the air, along with his sword that was imbedded in the eye. He fixed himself in the air so once again he was aiming for its forehead.

"What's he doing?" Kurama asked.

"Obviously he wants to die," Hiei said. "The Heartless will just do what it did the last time he tried that."

_And that, Hiei, is my opening._

Once again, although not unexpectedly this time, the beast's mane wrapped around Gnocx before jerking him around causing him to drop his blade. He was thrown for a third time toward the line of pillars. However, instead of crashing through them again, he turned in the air to face them and grabbed onto one of the thin structures. The force from the throw sent him spinning around the pillar like a propeller blade. He swung around once before letting go, with the force of the throw plus an Aero spell added while he was propelling around the pole, he was sent spinning toward his enemy. He held both hands out and called both blades. They appeared and with the way he was going, he was turned into a giant buzz saw. The Heartless couldn't do a thing as its opponent came at him and sawed through the raised arm and leaving a nice gash along its back as Gnocx cut past like a knife cuts through butter.

The severed arm hit the ground and the beast lost any sense of balance, causing it to fall onto the ground.

"Woah," Kuwabara breathed.

"Hell yes!" Yusuke cheered.

"It appears as though the fight is his," Kurama said to Hiei.

"Don't forget it's still alive," the stoic demon replied.

Gnocx was still flying toward the other side of the room. He managed to stop spinning and dismissed his weapons. He arranged himself so that his feet would touch the wall. Once he impacted he squatted against the wall, following a tremor that surged through his body on impact.

"Wind," he muttered and used the wall as a spring board to launch himself toward the chandelier. He called one of his blades and spun 360 degrees. During the spin his blade glowed a light blue, once the spin was complete he slashed his sword and an ice spell in the form of a blue crescent surged forth and hit a section of the chain keeping the chandelier to the ceiling. He continued to fly until he reached the chain. He grabbed a section that was a good eight inches above the frozen piece as he swung his blade through the same frozen piece. The chain snapped and the chandelier was sent crashing onto the mutilated Heartless below. The impact did major damage as pieces of the fixture stabbed through the body of the beast. Gnocx remained dangling from the ceiling as the Heartless let out its dying cry before finally stilling. No sooner than after it stopped the giant faded into dark wisps. Once the last of it was gone, the barrier keeping Gnocx from the team was finally dispelled and the room returned to its natural gray, brick style.

Once the barrier was down, the other four rushed to the center of the room and the broken pieces of the chandelier. Gnocx let his blade go back to where it came from and grabbed the chain with his other hand before lightly swinging and letting go. He fell slowly to the ground and was on the ground for a mere to seconds before he was tackled

"Damn, that was great!" Yusuke beamed as he threw his body into the Nobodies as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, causing the taller, Gnocx, to fall to his knees with a grunt.

"That, Kuwabara is how a real swordsman takes care of his enemies," Gnocx groaned as he managed to keep himself from falling over in a heap.

"Shut up," Kuwabara replied. "Just remind me to not get you mad, ok?" he finished looking at the wreckage around the room.

"That was an excellent display," Kurama complimented. "How are you feeling?"

"As you would expect," Gnocx said as he wiped the blood off of his shut eye only to discover that it was already dry. "My back hurts, so do my legs. My head is pounding, but I should be fine after a good night's sleep."

"So…" Yusuke began as he crouched down with him, arm still around his shoulder. "I take it you aren't up for another fight."

"Not right now, no, but I don't think you'll need my help."

"What did you think, Hiei?" Kurama asked smugly, turning all attention to the short demon.

Hiei glared before answering. "I'll admit you are slightly more useful than I thought."

"That's Hiei for 'you have my respect'," Kurama clarified.

"Keep silent, Kurama," Hiei barked.

"And that is Hiei for, 'Shut up, Kurama, you are ruining my tough guy image'."

That caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to burst into hysterics and Hiei to growl before stalking off to wait by the door.

"Well," Yusuke said as he stood and walked in front of Gnocx before holding his hand out to him. "We got two more asses to kick and we can go home, so let's go team."

"Right," Kurama said.

"Oh yeah, let's do this," Kuwabara added as the two walked toward Hiei.

Yusuke turned to look at Gnocx who was still sitting on his knees.

"So, let's go, teammate," he told him with a smirk.

Gnocx looked him in the eye and matched his smirk before grabbing his hand.

"Right."

* * *

**I liked the ending. If you read the travesty that was Volume One, then you will recall that if Gnocx was close to anyone it was Lupin, in this volume, Yusuke will fill that role. I will try to have at least one for every world he goes to. I already have the people for volumes 3 and 4 and a maybe on 5. Hope you enjoyed. Did you like it or hate it? Please leave any comments, anonymous or otherwise. See you next Monday!**

**~Shaded Truths~**


	9. Hiei VS Seiryu, The Blue Dragon

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back. And here with me is my best friend/editor Persephone Rosamunde!**

**PR: Must I be here? I have a paper to write for my Japanese Culture class.**

**Me: That hurts. Now Let me introduce, Hiei!**

**Hiei walks in through the door behind me.**

**Hiei: (Glares) Why the hell am I here and who the hell are you two?**

**Me: (Whispers to PR) I can feel his third eye glaring at me too.**

**PR: Hiei is doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Hiei: (Continues glare) Why me? Why not that ridiculous character of yours? (asking me)**

**Me: I figured you'd fight me. (snaps finger)**

**Door behind Persephone Rosamunde opens and in walks Kurama... With a towel.**

**Kurama: Just do the disclaimer Hiei, I was in the middle of a shower because someone thought it would be funny to spill a bottle of wine on me (gives me a pointed look)**

**Me: I did it for a reason (points to PR)**

**PR: (Stands frozen, looking at Kurama's torso.)**

**Kurama: Oh, hello, you must be Persephone Rosamunde. It's a pleasure. (extends hand)**

**PR: (slowly raises hand and Kurama grabs it and shakes it.)**

**Kurama: Now if you excuse me. I must finish getting clean. Hiei, do it. Now.**

**Hiei: Hn. Shaded Truths disclaims. (walks out of the room)**

**Kurama: (Glares at door Hiei left through) I will talk to him later. (Leaves room)**

**Me: (Gets behind PR)**

**PR: (As soon as door closes after Kurama, she holds her hand in front of her face and then proceeds to faint where I catch her and slowly lower her to the ground)**

**Me: That is my present to you PR. Now go read the chapter, readers.**

**PR: (Mumbles in sleep) Kurama.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The group had made their way out of the room that Gnocx and the Heartless basically destroyed in their clash. Once they moved up a couple of floors they found themselves running along a darkened corridor. It seemed like it was never going to end when finally they found themselves in a circular room.

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed as they entered the room. "You're kidding me!"

The room they had entered was small and had nothing in it. The only noticeable features were the 15 doors that were placed along the walls, signaling 15 paths to choose from.

"Hm," Hiei said appraisingly. "It appears we found a maze in Maze Castle."

"How fitting," Gnocx responded dully.

"Well it does make sense," Yusuke conceded.

"We must be careful," Kurama advised. "It is something of a legend."

The others turned to look at him.

"In the beginning, before the barrier wall was placed around the city, a group of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None of them succeeded," The redhead explained. "However, the beasts never left their tower, they let anyone who entered the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one leads to dead ends. There are no second chances. Unavoidable traps are placed at the end of those doors. So you see, a poor choice means the end for us."

Yusuke looked perturbed to say the least. The delinquent turned to Kuwabara.

"Ok Mr. Sensitive," Yusuke addressed. "This one is all yours."

Kuwabara stepped forward and looked around the room at each of the doors. His analysis kept up for a good minute before he gasped. He walked toward one of the doors and grabbed the handle.

"This door has some sort of weird energy behind it, kinda like the first two Saint Beasts," The punk elaborated.

"Well, you heard the man," Yusuke said, moving to join him.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei pessimistically asked.

"Sorry shorty, I know it's not your thing, but you are gonna have to trust me on this," Kuwabara replied for him. "I know this is the right door. There is something big behind it, something scary," he finished as he pushed the door open.

…

…

A mouse.

"Gah!" Kuwabara screamed as he stumbled back and fell on his rear. "I hate mice!"

"Gee Kuwabara," Yusuke sighed. "And that speech of yours was getting so dramatic."

They took the door and walked down another hallway. As they were walking, they got another update from Botan. Apparently they weren't moving fast enough because the infected humans had gotten to be so numerous that it was getting difficult to contain them into one area of the city. Once she hung up the team walked into another room. This room was smaller and had a set of giant blue doors waiting. At either side of the doors was a statue of a dragon.

"Is this supposed to scare us?" Hiei said, eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps," Kurama answered, eyes also narrow. "That is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging from the odor, I'd say the beast is inside."

"Yeah and he doesn't feel very nice," Kuwabara added.

"I don't think these Saint Beasts would feel nice, Kuwabara," Gnocx said.

"You have a point."

The groups' attention was taken back to the doors as the sounds of gears turning filled the room. The doors began to open on their own. As they opened a cold mist bled into the room. As one, the five took the invitation and walked through.

The room they walked into was a light green color, but they could barely tell due to the fog that obscured almost anything from view.

"This fog is alive," Kurama stated, eyes darting warily.

"It must be a form of Spirit Energy being emitted from the Beast's body," Hiei said loudly.

"It's an intimidation tactic," Gnocx said. "After all, you can't fight what you can't see…Some of the time."

"You have done very well to come this far," a deep voice, obviously belonging to the enemy, rang out. "But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where is it coming from?" Kuwabara asked.

"No idea," Yusuke replied. "Come out, Dragon, this hide and seek game is getting lame."

Right on command, energy crackled in the air and the fog stared swirling. The group covered their eyes against the fierce wind and looked ahead at where the fog was centering. Once the fog was dissipated, their target was in full view.

"A-A giant," Kuwabara observed.

And a giant he was. Standing in front of them was the most human looking beast so far. He stood at 12 feet tall and was wearing blue robes with a dragon designed on them. He also wore a blue hat and even his skin was blue.

"I am Seiryu of the Four Saint Beasts, or should I say Two Saint Beasts now?" Seiryu stated. "I am here now to end your lives, intruders. But before that, I would like to extend out gratitude to you for eliminating us of our pest. That beast was a real nuisance."

"You're welcome," Gnocx deadpanned.

"Well, he's no dragon," Yusuke pointed out, "but he is ugly."

Seiryu's eyes narrowed at that.

"It is unwise to say such things to your executioner," The Beast stated before his eyes widened a fraction.

He looked to the side and scoffed.

"It appears as though we have another guest," he informed them as he looked at the door they just came through.

Kuwabara turned to look at the door and gasped.

"Guys," he began hesitantly, "I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"There is someone outside," Hiei said as he turned around as well, the other three followed right after.

"No way," Gnocx breathed as he sensed a familiar heart.

The doors were pushed open and there stood a battered, burnt, and bloody, but very much alive, Byakko. The team's eyes widened at the site.

"You…have to…help me, Seiryu," Byakko pleaded.

"You're joking," Yusuke said.

"Please Seiryu," Byakko begged as he stepped into the room, causing the team to split in order to make a path. "These cowards…They tricked me…In my own lair. They hid their true power from me until the end. You must help me recover."

"I knocked him into the lava," Kuwabara said as they watched Byakko limp toward Seiryu. "What's it take to kill this guy?"

"Weakling!" Seiryu snarled at Byakko. "How dare you dishonor us further."

"It was a small mistake…Please, Seiryu," Byakko begged again.

"You are no longer welcome here," Seiryu said before dropping into a stance and pulling back a fist. "You are a disgrace."

His fist started glowing and his Spirit Energy started swirling about himself.

"No, Seiryu," Byakko protested. "I can help you destroy them. Please!"

Seiryu only smirked before throwing his fist forward.

"Ice Dragon!"

While the fist didn't make contact with Byakko, the tiger was slowly encased in ice. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. Once the dust settled, the group saw the remains.

"He's frozen," Kuwabara observed.

Seiryu then jumped into the air and lashed at the frozen Saint Beast with his foot. The tiger stood no chance as Seriyu plowed through him, shattering Byakko into tiny pieces. The only part of him that wasn't completely shattered was his head, which rolled off to the side.

"You were right about my fog," Seiryu began as if nothing happened. "By lowering it to subzero temperatures, I can encase my enemy in ice."

"You heartless bastard!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How could you just kill off your own friend."

"Seiryu,,,why?" The severed head asked.

"He was a weapon, not a friend," Seiryu explained. "And like a cheap sword, he rusted," He finished before spitting on Byakko's head as it gave its dying breath.

The head now remained motionless except for the lone tear that trailed from its left eye. Yusuke growled in anger while Kuwabara clenched his fists and Gnocx just stared at the head, lips slightly parted.

"This race of beasts have no loyalty," Kurama explained. "Their sole purpose in making allegiances is to garner power."

"I don't care what race they are," Kuwabara said. "It's not right to just kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking for help."

"This guy's pushed me too far," Yusuke said, while glaring hatefully at Seiryu. "He's dead!"

"Save your anger!" Hiei snapped as he stepped forward. "You can take their leader. I insist that this fight be mine!" he declared as he turned toward Yusuke.

Surprisingly to every one of the four, Hiei had a very potent anger burning in his red eyes. Yusuke nodded at him and Hiei stepped forward.

"So, you're first, Hiei?" Seiryu asked with a growing smirk.

Hiei glanced at Byakko's severed head before grabbing his cloak and removing it and his scarf. Hiei tossed his cloak aside and it covered Byakko's head.

"What was that?" Seiryu asked with a laugh. "Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that amateur. I was hoping, judging by your actions at the gate of betrayal, that you had more of a warrior's spirit.

Hiei's only response was to grit his teeth and glare.

"He is a puzzle isn't he?" Kurama mused.

Yusuke turned his head looking for clarification.

"In the past I have seen Hiei act with similar cruelty," Kurama began, "but for some reason Byakko's execution has ignited a great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code, with complex rules. One thing is certain, I have never seen him begin a fight using the amount of Spirit Energy he is now."

While Kurama was explaining Hiei was surrounded by his spirit energy. It was in the form of a light that outlined his body.

"I find this ironic," Gnocx stated, causing the others to turn to him. "Judging by how he reacted when Kuwabara mentioned his honor code back in Byakko's lair, I guessed that he might have had one as well. What I find ironic about this situation is that despite the fact that they are like oil and water, Hiei and Kuwabara are perhaps the two people in this group of ours that are the most alike."

"You think so?" Kuwabara said with a mild mark of skepticism, looking back to Hiei. "I guess Shrimpy isn't as evil as I thought."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed. "It's like you said earlier," he turned to Gnocx, "nothing bonds people more than fighting for their lives."

"Good," Yusuke said. "Now let's watch Hiei kick some ass."

Seiryu pulled his fist back and it started glowing as his energy gathered about himself.

"It is not too late to join our ranks, Hiei," Seiryu offered. "Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame that you could only dream of."

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei asked, much to Seiryu's confusion. "They are last words, you know?"

"Fine!" Seiryu replied. "Then that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!"

With a yell, a wave of Seiryu's energy burst forth, as it reached Hiei, he withdrew his sword and slashed downward. With the cut the energy was split and went to crash into the wall at either side of the team behind Hiei.

"Hey, watch it!" Kuwabara shouted, having narrowly avoided the blast.

Seiryu growled in frustration before rearing his fist back again.

"Try blocking this, Ice Dragon!"

"It's that freezing move again!" Yusuke warned. "Watch out!"

Hiei leaped into the air where he flipped and landed a few feet behind Seiryu. The ground where he had been standing before was frozen over. Seiryu turned to face him.

"I have to admit that I forgot about your exceptional speed," the third Saint Beast said. "Let's try again!"

Seiryu started firing his Ice Dragon repeatedly. Hiei managed to dodge several attacks, resulting in half of the room being frozen, along with Kuwabara's hair.

"He's gonna turn this whole place into a hockey rink," Yusuke complained.

"Man, I wish I had my jacket," Kuwabara said, hugging himself.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled.

"Not good," Gnocx assessed.

While they were talking, Hiei barely stuck the landing after dodging another attack.

"Hey, he's ok," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, why do you two gotta scare us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Look again," Gnocx said grimly.

"He can't run anymore," Kurama elaborated.

They looked to see Hiei on one knee. Apparently he wasn't able to dodge the last attack because his left leg from the knee down was frozen solid.

"You see," Seiryu taunted. "No one ever escapes, they only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling."

Seiryu pulled his fist back again and readied the final attack.

"What can he do?" Yusuke said.

"Ice Dragon!"

Seiryu sent his attack forward. At the same time, Hiei buried his sword into the ground and used it to push himself forward. With the sword in hand, he met Seiryu in the middle and in a flurry of movement, both had their backs to each other and Hiei landed a few feet away. In the clash, Hiei's other leg and sword arm were both frozen. He still managed to land upright.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"So you did escape," Seiryu laughed as he turned around. "But you are wounded."

The smirk was wiped from his face as Hiei started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Seiryu demanded.

"Your ice trick may be able to kill your wounded friend," he stated as he stood and clenched his frozen fist, shattering its ice casing.

His legs also became free of the ice as he stood.

"But it won't kill me."

"I-Impossible!" Seiryu shouted. "I shall give…One final blow!"

The final blow never came because as he was shouting, blood began to travel down his face. His shock remained even as cuts appeared all around his body, spraying blood every which way. He let out a scream as his energy turned around and consumed his body. Once it disappeared, nothing remained.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke laughed as he ran to Hiei.

"It was during that final clash," Gnocx explained as he walked by Kuwabara and toward the detective and demon.

"Don't worry Kuwabara," Kurama soothed. "I couldn't see it either after the initial hit."

"Shorty is cooler than I thought!" Kuwabara beamed as he and Kurama ran to the others.

Hiei sheathed his sword as they approached.

"Man, you made French fries outta that guy," Yusuke said,

"I think that's the quickest kill yet." Gnocx said.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked.

"Only 16," Hiei replied as he grabbed his cloaked and put it back on.

"16!" Yusuke sputtered. "Damn, and here I could only keep track of seven or eight."

"That's nothing meager," Kurama praised. "I only saw one and then flashes of light."

"I didn't even see the flashes," Kuwabara said dejectedly.

"I saw maybe six, but I knew you had made at least 12 cuts." Gnocx said.

"Man, if you use those moves on me when we fight, I'm screwed!" Yusuke added.

"Maybe," Hiei said quietly as he turned to walk toward the exit.

"Hiei?" Yusuke breathed.

"I could'a swore he would've said, 'well of course, you fool'," Kuwabara said as he watched the tiny demon.

"Hiei is going through a tricky change," Kurama explained.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said.

"It appears as if he is beginning to like you," Kurama told Yusuke

Yusuke looked at Hiei as he walked away and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

* * *

**Chances are I won't do skits everytime, I just thought that was funny. Anyway. Liking my new job at Tim Horton's. I am on chapter 17. I also have tests galore this week. I don't have much else to say. Oh, about the heart sensing, I believe that pretty much all of the main characters can sense people's hearts. Like determining the amount of darkness in a heart, so I'm like 'why not make it an identifier like spirit energy or chakra or whatnot,' just needed to explain that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next Monday! **


	10. Yusuke VS Suzaku: The Final Saint Beast

**Me: Yes another skit, well not really a skit, but a blurb, but Persephone is back.**

**PR: Kurama?**

**Me: Not this time**

**PR: :glares:**

**Me: :inches away: anyway... the disclaimer will be given by the main character this week.**

**PR: Gnocx?**

**Me: No. The other one. :Snaps fingers:**

**The door opens and in walks Yusuke Urameshi**

**PR: Oh, that one.**

**Yusuke: :glares at PR: Love you too. :puts me in a loose head choke: Hey buddy.**

**Me: Hello my favorite delinquent, can you do the disclaimer for us.**

**Yusuke: As if this asshole would own me or anyone of Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts.**

**PR: Hahaha**

**Me: Smartass. well, atleast you were better than Hiei.**

**Yusuke: I was? Fuck yeah! Time to go rub it in that three eyed bastards face. :Leaves room:**

**Me: They're all quite something aren't they?**

**PR: Yep, although I am not looking forward to who is obviously next.**

**Me: :deadpans:**

**PR: While Shaded Truths is deadpanning at me, please enjoy this 10th chapter. If he is right we are half way through.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The detective team had left the room of the blue dragon and were sprinting up a spiral staircase. They continued to sprint, but stopped when Kuwabara suddenly gasped and flinched.

"What is it now?" Yusuke irritably asked. "Cramps?"

"No," Kuwabara replied. "It's like I just got a chill in my brain. I think something's going down back home."

"We should hurry then," Gnocx said.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "We only have one ass left to kick so let's go."

They started running once more, and when they reached the end of the stairs, they were led out onto what appeared to be the roof of the castle. At the other end stood a lone strangely shaped tower.

"What the hell kinda tower is that?" Yusuke wondered.

"It's the watchtower," Hiei said. "I'm sure that is where the last one is hiding."

"Well let's go drag him out then," Yusuke said with vigor before they started to run again.

This time they got halfway before Yusuke's communicator beeped in. As he kept running Yusuke pulled it out.

"What is it now?" he groaned before he stopped and gaped at the image on the screen.

"K-Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, and sure enough there Keiko was, standing beside Botan as they appeared to be hiding behind a bush.

"I had to pick her up from school, Yusuke," Botan explained. "It seems that all the afflicted individuals are after her and I don't think they want to talk."

"What?" he replied.

"I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!" the grim reaper said with urgency.

"Kill!" Yusuke shouted.

"So," Kuwabara said, "that's what my premonition was."

"The beasts must be using the Makai Whistle to order th-" Botan began but was interrupted as the two were found by one of the infected humans.

There was a scream and the screen turned to static.

"Botan!" Yusuke screamed. "Are you there?"

"This isn't good," Kurama said grimly.

"We have to go and smash that whistle as fast as we can," Yusuke ordered, which prompted them to resume sprinting toward the tower.

_The leader must have been watching and looked into Yusuke's life back in the human world, _Gnocx surmised in his head as they kept running.

He looked over to see that the cool, confident look on Yusuke's face was replaced with one of urgent desperation.

They continued running until they were coming up on the tower.

"I'm sure that the leader is hiding himself on the top floor," Kurama told them.

"Then let's go and say hello," Yusuke said.

Before they could get any further they noticed that on either side of the tower were entrances that led down under where they were standing. Out of these entrances came some sort of monsters. They were humanoid creatures that were completely green and looked to have leaves on their heads.

"What are they?" Gnocx asked Kurama.

"They are Cultivated Humans," the whip user replied. "Demons grow them in fields and take away their free will at birth. They feel no pain so they are the perfect soldiers."

The Cultivated Humans continued to file out until there were what seemed to be about 100 of them standing in between the Spirit Detective team and the tower.

"I don't know, but there are so many of them it'll take us a year to beat them all," Kuwabara said.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Considering our time constraints, this could prove to be problematic."

"I have had dealings with Cultivated Humans before," Hiei informed them. "They don't feel pain or fear which makes them harder to fight then normal humans."

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like this?" Kuwabara asked. "I think Keiko is in real trouble guys."

"Like hell she is," Yusuke snarled clenching his fist and drawing it back. "Stupid, monster humans trying to slow us down. I'll blow them all away with my shotgun blast."

Yusuke reared his fist back more and it started to glow a light blue. He could not make good on his promise, however, because Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder while Gnocx grabbed his wrist.

"Huh?" he said to them.

"Let's use our heads," Kurama suggested.

"What?" Yusuke yelled. "You want me to head butt them?"

"No, you idiot," Gnocx replied for Kurama. "He means that you can't waste your spirit energy when you need to fight the leader."

"He's spot on," Kurama confirmed. "The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we'll make."

"Well, how is head butting gonna help?" Yusuke asked. "My shotgun is the only thing we can use to get past them."

Before Kurama or Gnocx could reprimand him for his insistent idiocy Hiei decided to speak up.

"No," he said causing the four to look at him.

"So, you got an idea?" Kuwabara asked to which Hiei nodded in reply.

"Set your eyes on that first window," Hiei directed as he pointed to what was indeed a window a good distance above the door leading into the tower. "That is your entrance."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mysterious, but I've appeared to have left my pogo stick at home," Yusuke shouted in frustration.

"Yeah, how is he supposed to jump that high?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll need to listen closely," Hiei advised.

After explaining his plan the five of them lined up behind each other. First was Kuwabara, then Gnocx, third was Kurama, then Hiei, and finally Yusuke brought up the rear.

"You better not screw this up Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted

"Don't worry I'm like an ox," Kuwabara assured as he crouched down before running off toward the tower and the army of mindless humans.

The other four ran after him after he got a good distance away.

"Just do me one favor you guys, and try not to dig in with your shoes," Kuwabara requested.

"Shut up and keep running!" Yusuke shouted.

As Kuwabara approached the first group of Humans he called his Spirit Sword and swung it in a wide arc, slicing about a half dozen in half. After he took care of that he made his sword vanish before bracing himself, spreading his legs and giving himself a good balance.

"Alright, let er rip!" Kuwabara called.

With that ok, Gnocx jumped as he reached Kuwabara and managed to land with a foot on each of his shoulders. Kurama came next and jumped, placing a foot on Kuwabara's back then on Gnocx's back before he settled on Gnocx's shoulder. Hiei came third, his feet light enough to not disturb the precarious position they were in. Once Hiei settled on Kurama's shoulders, Yusuke jumped. When his foot landed on Kuwabara's back, he lurched forward but kept his balance as Yusuke climbed the rest of the way, nearly knocking Gnocx and Kurama off with his lack of grace. Once he touched on Hiei's back, he jumped toward the window with enough force to send the human ladder falling over. Hiei, Kurama, and Gnocx, managed to jump off, but Kuwabara was unable to maintain his balance and face planted.

"It'll be close," Kurama said as he landed.

They all watched as Yusuke flew toward the window. By a narrow margin, he was able to grab onto the bottom of the opening and lift himself into the tower.

"We did it!" Kuwabara cheered.

Yusuke turned and looked down at his teammates.

"Koenma will have to remind us to try out for the cheerleading squad," He said smugly. "You guys have fun with the veggie heads!"

"Don't die on us, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called in reply.

Yusuke gave them a thumbs up before charging into the tower, leaving the other four with the small army of mindless slaves.

"Poor guys!" Kuwabara shouted at them. "I'm gonna feel bad for kicking your butts."

Kuwabara then charged and punched the nearest one. Kurama took out a rose from his hair and transformed it into his signature Rose Whip before using it to cut down a half dozen soldiers. Hiei dashed through the crowd, slicing through any Cultivated Human that had the misfortune of coming in his path. Gnocx called both of his blades before plunging them both into the heads of any of the enemies around him.

While the battle continued outside, Yusuke made his way up through the tower. As he kept climbing he could see the opening into a room.

_She had better be ok,_ Yusuke thought as he reached the end of the stairs.

He exited the staircase and entered a large room. Before he could even take in the room's appearance, his attention was drawn to a giant monitor that was suspended on the wall. On the monitor were Botan and Keiko running from the hordes of infected humans.

"Keiko, Botan!" Yusuke yelled and watched as they were cut off by an infected man.

Luckily they managed to escape him and continued to run. It was then that Yusuke heard some sort of melodic sound coming from below the monitor. He looked toward it and saw the silhouette of what was obviously the leader of the Saint Beasts and he was playing what had to be the Makai whistle. The leader started to walk forward, whistle still playing.

"Put that thing down," Yusuke ordered.

The leader walked and came close enough that he could be clearly seen before he stopped playing. The leader looked human. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that reached his knees and had a purple band tied around his waist. He also wore white pants and had a white scarf around his neck. His strangest feature was his hair. It was a golden color and he had two locks travel down each side of his face like antennae and they were red.

"It's so nice to see you in person after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long," the leader said. "I am Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts. I am their leader."

As he introduced himself a small bird flew down and landed on his shoulder. It had green feathers and a spot of blue on its head.

"And I am his dear Murugu," the bird said.

"I have been watching your dear Keiko," Suzaku said as he gestured to the screen. "It's amazing how much humans resemble animals as they are being hunted."

Murugu cackled at that.

"Here's the deal," Yusuke said. "Pull your zombies off Keiko, and then I'll only pull off one of your lungs."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then hold your freaking breath," Yusuke replied as he stalked forward.

They then watched as Keiko and Botan were found again and being chased through the halls of Sarayashiki Jr. High.

"You should feel most fortunate, Yusuke," Suzaku chuckled. "Not everyone's girlfriend gets to star in a horror movie. Of course the films in my city are usually different. Demons don't care for happy endings."

"You think you can control me, don't you?" Yusuke growled and Suzaku just smirked.

"Control this, you bastard!" Yusuke yelled as he charged, fist ready.

_He's fast, _Suzaku thought wide eyed as he continuously blocked Yusuke's fist with one hand.

His other hand held the Makai Whistle. The Whistle sort of resembled a flute but looked like it was made from tree bark.

_I don't believe this, _Yusuke thought as he continued the barrage. _He's blocking me with one stupid hand._

_He's very fast, _Suzaku mused as he narrowed his eyes.

Yusuke went in for a powerful hit, but Suzaku jumped into the air, avoiding it.

"Bad choice!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke held his pointer finger out and the tip started to glow a light blue as energy gathered there.

"Funny thing about hanging in the air," he started, looking at Suzaku who was currently suspended a good ten feet in the air. "It's really hard to dodge!"

Suzaku began to look worried.

_His spirit energy?_

Yusuke grabbed his wrist with his other hand and held it over his head before pointing the glowing finger at Suzaku.

"Spirit Gun!"

From his finger fired a giant ball of light blue energy. It soared toward the nervous Suzaku. With a grunt, Suzaku clenched his fist and backhanded the energy blast, sending it toward the roof. Muguru had to avoid the blast as it nearly enveloped her.

"What!" Yusuke yelled.

His blast hit the ceiling and blew a giant hole where it impacted.

"Your blast is very powerful," Suzaku praised as he touched back down.

_He knocked my…that's bad, _Yusuke thought.

"You actually made my hand numb with that attack," Suzaku said as he blew the smoke off his fist. "It's a very good thing that you can't hit me with it or I could be in some trouble.

_Damn it! Six months with that fossil, Genkai, and my Spirit Gun still gets whacked._

"Let me hold the Makai Whistle for a moment while you drain his life," Muguru offered as she flew beside her master.

"Thank you, Muguru, but that won't be necessary," Suzaku replied. "I will destroy him with one hand."

"Tch," Yusuke scoffed. "Thanks a lot, asshole."

They had a stare down as the wind from the outside came in from the hole made by the Spirit Gun. Thunder was crashing and lightning was flashing in the dark sky above.

"I just love the renovation," Suzaku said, referring to the hole.

"I aim to please," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Suzaku sighed and then held his hand above his head.

"Oh, Suzaku, you're going to use _that _attack on a human?" Muguru asked. "You're going to die, you're going to die," She sang at Yusuke.

As if called, lightning struck and flowed down to hit Suzaku. Yusuke had to shield his eyes from the light.

"You ready?" Suzaku called as he held up his fist that was coated in a mixture of lightning and spirit energy before charging.

As he got closer, Yusuke jumped into the air. Suzaku followed him and then lashed out with his lightning covered fist.

"Storm of Torment!" he declared.

Yusuke managed to duck and maneuver out of the way as Suzaku's fist flew by. However, the lightning that came from his fist arced around and struck Yusuke. He gave out a bloodcurdling scream as he was electrocuted before dropping to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Hmm," Suzaku mused as he looked at the twitching Spirit Detective.

"Look at him writhe Suzaku, I like it when they do that," Muguru cheered from the air.

_D-Damn it, I could've sworn he missed me._

Suzaku stepped next to Yusuke as he struggled to get back up.

"You'll find that the energy will seek you out like lightning to a rod," Suzaku explained. "Take heart, though, you are the first human to survive that attack."

"You must feel so proud," Muguru stated from Suzaku's shoulder.

_I gotta find a way to block that. There's no way I can survive another one._

"You have more spirit energy than all the other pawns that King Yama has sent my way," Suzaku praised. "But I'm afraid it won't be enough to stop me. As soon as you rise I'll have to finish this. So, why don't you just stay down and enjoy the rest of Keiko's movie?"

"She's not so easy to shove in a corner you know," Yusuke said as he got on one knee. "She's no fighter, but she's plenty tough and she's not following your stupid script."

Suzaku just chuckled as he watched Yusuke take off his shoes and slip them on his hands before standing up.

"She's not, and neither am I!" Yusuke declared as he clicked his shoe covered fists together. "Let's finish this you bitch!"

Suzaku burst into laughter at the sight.

"I trust that you aren't being serious," Suzaku said while Muguru cackled as she flew off.

"Don't you see, Suzaku," the bird elaborated. "He thinks that he can block the lightning with his rubber shoes. He's truly an idiot. He might as well try to block a cannonball with paper."

"Why don't you go lay an egg?" Yusuke screamed at the annoyance.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Suzaku began. "You are my perfect justification. You are why demons should take the place of humans on earth. You are an idiot race that is deserving of extinction."

Suzaku held his hand up again and his fist was once again coated in lightning.

"Die at the hands of the leader of the Saint Beasts," Suzaku shouted as he charged Yusuke again.

Yusuke brought his shoes up to meet the lightning attack. The shoes were shredded apart immediately but underneath were Yusuke's hands covered in his spirit energy.

"What the?" Suzaku said bewildered.

"It's my turn!" Yusuke shouted as the lightning broke.

Suzaku was unable to do anything as Yusuke punched him in the face, sending him flying away.

_Of course, _Suzaku realized as he flew away landing on his feet.

"This boy is smarter than I thought," Suzaku thought out loud as he rubbed the area Yusuke hit. "He used the shoes as a ruse so he could create a shield with his spirit energy."

They then watched as Keiko literally smacked around a possessed teacher before taking off with Botan.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but your movie is a flop," Yusuke said. "I'm assuming you won't mind too much if I make a few changes."

* * *

**Well, there it is, the first of the final Saint Beast fight. Hope you enjoy. this fight spans three chapters. Another near miss on the deadline, well thats what you get when the internet is being an ass. I just finished chapter 17 and it is the third longest chapter in this volume, (after 2 and 6). I wonder if I will surpass the word count of Volume one... It was just shy of 50000. and with this chapter I think I will be at about 31000 for this volume... Anyway. Stay tuned for the next installment coming to you next Monday unless something crazy happens.**


	11. Yusuke VS Suzaku: Seven Ways To Die

**Me: Welcome back, these skits are becoming a habit.**

**PR: I enjoy them.**

**Me: You've made that clear, now, for this week, the disclaimer goes to...**

**PR: Kurama! :Looking eager:**

**Me: :Bored look: No.**

**PR: :Glares: Gnocx?**

**Me: No.**

**PR: You need to include him!**

**Me: :Facepalms: Come on out, Kuwabara!**

**Door is then kicked open and Kuwabara comes in thinking he's cool.**

**Kuwabara: Hello all my adoring fans.**

**PR: Shut the hell up you moron. :Glares:**

**Me: :Sits back and watches the show:**

**Kuwabara: What did you say? :Cracks knuckles:**

**PR: You heard me. You're a cocky ass who does nothing but bring the team down.**

**Kuwabara: You are so lucky you're a girl. :Glares hatefully:**

**PR: Sexist.**

**I interrupt before Kuwabara can retort.**

**Me: Kuwabara. Please just do the disclaimer.**

**Kuwabara: :Throws one last glare: Fine. Shaded Truths doesn't own anything but his poser character. Especially not my dear sweet Yukina!**

**PR: You do realize that Yukina is Hiei's-**

**Me: :covers her mouth while staring at door: Have you lost your fucking mind! Do you want killed!**

**Door is then kicked open and thrown off its hinges, the force making it fly at Kuwabara and crash into him before crushing him to the wall. Hiei is where the door was.**

**Hiei: :walks forward to the cowering Shaded Truths and Persephone Rosamunde: Someone was about to reveal Yukina's identity. :draws sword: Which of you wants to spill your guts, with my assistance.**

**Me: :shaking: God help us.**

**PR: Kurama save me!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Outta this whole plan, you made one big mistake," Yusuke told Suzaku. "You really pissed me off."

With his declaration made, Yusuke surged forth with a renewed vigor. His fist was slightly glowing with the abundance of his spirit energy as he unleashed a volley of hits on the Saint Beast. Suzaku was blocking with just one arm, but he was being pushed back.

_His speed is increasing, _the leader observed nervously in his head before a final hit sent the Makai Whistle spinning out of his hands.

"The whistle!" Suzaku cried.

"It's mine!" Yusuke shouted as he dived for it.

Yusuke was inches away from grabbing it before Suzaku appeared in a flash next to him and gave him a punch to the face that sent him to the ground. Suzaku grabbed the whistle and when he landed on the ground, he was tripped by a swipe of Yusuke's feet. As the demon fell Yusuke rose and grabbed onto him, one orm around his back and the other grabbing the arm holding the whistle. Yusuke, with his demon in his grip, charged until he brought them both crashing into the wall. Suzaku let out a grunt of pain before holding two fingers of his free hand up, the tips of those two fingers sparked with energy before the beast brought them down on the hand that was holding his arm. Electricity coursed through Yusuke's body a second time, the shouts no more quiet than the first. Suzaku used the opening he created to jump away from him and land in front of the monitor.

"You really want this whistle badly, don't you?" Suzaku asked smugly. "She must mean a lot to you."

He was referring to Keiko who they could see on the screen was running with Botan from the horde of Makai infected people.

"That's none of your business!" Yusuke shouted in response before running to stand a few feet from Suzaku.

Yusuke then grit his teeth as he saw that her pursuers were chasing with a definite intent to kill, if the weapons in their hands were anything to go by.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said, glancing behind him at the screen. "Were you saying something, you appeared to trail off after seeing her in danger. You humans are so transparent with your feelings. Meet a female and then you love her, take her away and then you get mad. Though I admit your desire to save her is making it a bit difficult for me to fight with one hand."

"Let me hold the whistle then you can use both hands," Murugu suggested as she flew next to him.

"Have wisdom, Murugu," Suzaku chided. "If you hold the whistle, he'll take it from you. Yusuke here will be requiring somewhat more of a drastic approach. I have two favorite techniques," Suzaku explained as he placed the whistle into the crook of his elbow. "You've already met my storm of torment. Allow me to introduce the other."

Suzaku then got into a crouching position and formed a sign with his hands.

"Nice Posture," Yusuke goaded.

Suzaku ignored him as he concentrated. His energy spilling outward making his hair and clothes appear as though they were being ruffled by a summer breeze. Yusuke then blinked and rubbed his eyes as Suzaku appeared to turn from one person to seven identical people.

"I really need to get my eyes checked," Yusuke stated apprehensively.

"This is the most advanced ability I have learned in my years at this castle," Suzaku said as he and his clones stood straight. "So, can you guess which of us is the real Suzaku? Bet you can't."

"We all are," the seven chorused.

"Black secret technique: The Prism of Seven!" The Suzaku in the center exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the watch tower, the rest of the group continued their fight with Suzaku's cultivated humans. Hiei was untouched as he flickered through the masses, slicing each one he passed. Kurama used his rose whip to behead any who neared him and kept them at a distance. Gnocx used his blades to quickly vanquish as many as the others, and Kuwabara was still beating them down with his fists. They had all cultivated together in a line after defeating a wave of the mindless troops.

"We gotta find a way to get to Urameshi," Kuwabara stated.

"Yes, Kuwabara," Kurama concurred. "I have a strong sense that he requires our assistance."

"If the constant lightning strikes to the tower are anything to go by, we need to hurry this up," Gnocx said while Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Hope you guys are behind me!" Kuwabara yelled as he led the charge toward the remaining enemies.

* * *

"It's an amazing technique," Suzaku praised himself. "These aren't just copies or tricks; they each have their own mind and free will. It makes for a very destructive combination of attacks."

The seven then jumped into the air and formed a bow and arrow made from their energy. The energy caused the arrows to resemble lightning bolts.

"Prism Storm of Torment!" They cried, simultaneously as they fired all their arrows at once.

Yusuke clenched his fists, and they glowed blue with his spirit energy, he hit two of the bolts away and dodged three more. He jumped to avoid the sixth and had to cover his eyes to block out the explosion. Once it passed and he opened his eyes, he turned to see the seventh bolt head for him, he was unable to do anything as the arrow stuck him through the shoulder. He screamed as his body was electrocuted for the third time. He was thrown to the ground, where he lay, twitching. The real Suzaku then started to walk toward the prone Yusuke.

"Genuinely, I applaud your ability to dodge six of my seven attacks, Yusuke," Suzaku complimented. "But I only needed one hit, so I could finish you and take care of your friends. Don't be sad, as soon as you stepped into my tower, you had been living on borrowed time."

The real Suzaku then headed for the exit in order to head down to where Yusuke's team was fighting. The other six replicas stood near Yusuke's body and watched their original be on his way.

"Heh, heh," Yusuke laughed as he shakily sat up. "That just goes to show, you don't know me very well."

Suzaku turned his head sharply and watched the panting detective rise to his feet.

"My… whole… life has been borrowed time," Yusuke informed him. "Now, give me the stupid whistle."

Suzaku glared at him as he walked toward Yusuke, he stopped right in front of him and with a quick "Get down," and a punch to the face, Yusuke was back on the floor.

"Is it possible that you care that much for this girl?" Suzaku asked incredulously. "Well, then I'll just have to stay and watch her die."

"Yes, she's going to die, she going to die," Murugu sang as she circled above them.

Yusuke was too weak to fight back when two of the Suzakus grabbed his arms and hoisted him up like a prisoner on an execution platform. The real Suzaku sat on his throne in front of the screen while the other six stood on either side of Yusuke as they watched the screen.

"Can't you drop these human emotions, Yusuke?" Suzaku pleaded. "I will make you a king of demons if you eat Keiko's heart."

"Go to hell," Yusuke answered.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like that answer. What do you think, my Suzakus, can we reform this poor boy's rebellious attitude?"

The clones that had a grip on him sent a current of electricity running through his body.

"We'll give you just enough so you don't pass out, but you'll be in a constant state of pain." Suzaku said as Yusuke screamed. "Then you can watch every last minute of Keiko's life. And would you look, it's getting exciting. The final scene I believe. Can you hear the music swelling? Bah, bum, bah bah bah bum, haha."

As Suzaku was talking Keiko and Botan had locked themselves in a storage room and could do nothing but wait as they mindless horde tried to break their way in.

"Yours is a unique position, don't you agree? On one hand, you're an audience watching a distant tragedy on a screen, but on the other hand, you are its very cause."

They see on the screens that the infected humans finally managed to break the door down.

"The door is open, the killer comes in, and the heroine crawls into the corner and screams her last breath. Life is a drag, isn't it?"

"Keiko," Yusuke breathed.

On the screen, the girls had hid themselves and the drones were looking around. One of them spotted Keiko's scarf sticking out of a cabinet, so they all grabbed whatever objects in the room they could find, brooms, etc. and proceeded to use them to turn the cabinet into swiss cheese.

"Keiko!" Yusuke screamed.

"Your girlfriend has become a pincushion," Suzaku laughed as Yusuke bowed his head and made no effort to stop the tears that began to leak from his eyes. "Well there is no point in being sentimental," Suzaku continued as he stood. "Come now Yusuke, it's time for you to join her."

"Oh, I know Suzaku, why don't you finish him in one giant zap?" Murugu suggested.

"That's fine but let's make it slow," Suzaku decreed as the four clones not holding Yusuke raised their hands.

An electric current surged from all four and joined the two already shocking Yusuke. His screams intensified.

* * *

Outside, the group was dealing with the last of the cultivated humans.

"We'll never get up there," Kuwabara panted as he knocked three more away with his fists.

He looked toward the tower and up to the window Yusuke entered and had a flash of inspiration. He held his hand to his side and called his Spirit sword. He brought it up as if he were going to throw it like a javelin and charged toward the tower.

"Just hold on, Urameshi, I'm comin!" Kuwabara shouted as he maneuvered around the enemies. "Sword get longer!"

The sword grew on command and Kuwabara stabbed it into the ground several feet in front of him. He was then launched into the air as if from a catapult toward the window.

"Almost there," he said before he realized that he was actually going to end up smacking the wall.

All the teen could do was panic as he slammed face first into the tower wall. He tried to get a grip but he was gradually losing it and falling a few inches at a time. Below him Hiei, Kurama, and Gnocx had run to the tower entrance and were looking up at him.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama called.

"What are you doing?" Gnocx asked.

"We cleared a path through the entrance, now quit fooling around!" Hiei yelled before the three of them ran inside.

Kuwabara then slowly got down and followed them inside. They all then climbed stairs to reach the top. It was uncertain how far they managed to get before they were ambushed on the stairs by more cultivated humans.

"They never end!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Let's not waste more time," Hiei said causing the four to start annihilating the barrier between them and the top of the tower.

* * *

"Your friends are drawing closer," Suzaku observed from the screen as the other six continued to torture Yusuke. "I'll have to speed up your demise in order to deal with them."

Suzaku watched as the life started to leave Yusuke's tear filled eyes. Yusuke seemed to finally run out of screams and his head went limp.

_Hello, moron,_ a voice said in Yusuke's head. _You can't give up like this._

_ But, Keiko, _Yusuke said.

_Oh, give the girl some credit. She's not dead._

At that the light seemed to return to Yusuke's eyes as he looked up at the screen. The doors to the cabinet opened to reveal nothing as her scarf fluttered to the floor. Botan and Keiko had hidden themselves behind a curtain and jumped out wielding brooms. They then proceeded to knock all their pursuers onto the ground before dropping their weapons and running away again, causing Yusuke to sigh in relief.

"Damn it!" Suzaku yelled. "Must I do everything myself? That girl will die no matter how long I have to wait."

Suzaku's musings were cut off by Yusuke's smug laughter. Suzaku turned around and grit his teeth angrily at him.

"You think this is funny?" Suzaku yelled. "Let me teach you some manners!"

Suzaku walked closer to him and held up his finger which started to glow with energy.

"It's rude for the dying to laugh!" he yelled as he added the seventh thunder current to the attacks on Yusuke.

Yusuke could do nothing more than renew his screams.

_Don't you remember one speck of your training? _The old woman's voice asked.

_Get out of my head, you old bitch! I can't think right now!_

_ That's your whole problem you idiot. Remember!_

_ "Focus your mind on the business at hand."_

_ Yusuke was currently in a room, balancing on a small spike with one finger that was glowing with his energy. He was being watched by a short, old woman in a red outfit with a black hat on. This old woman was the renowned psychic, Genkai, who had trained Yusuke for six months._

_ "You give up on everything because you can't commit to anything," Genkai told her student._

_ "Let me guess. Did you pick up that saying from a fortune cookie? I'm trying ok. But you're working me to death here."_

_ "Approaching death is the key to your training."_

_ "What?"_

_ "It is called training under critical condition. You must push your body all the way to its breaking point. Only then can you reach beyond your physical limits. Power like this must be earned you slacker. I know this is a new concept. So, you were born with a talent for fighting. Who cares? You didn't work for it. You would always quit whenever the answer wasn't served on a silver platter."_

_ "Shut up! Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!"_

_ As Yusuke made that last declaration he lost control of his energy and it sent him into the air._

_ "See how much energy you still have? It just shows that you tackle your training like everything else, half-assed."_

_ "You people are all alike, trying to take control of me and tell me how I am. You're wrong!" Yusuke screamed as he began to charge a Spirit Gun._

_ Genkai then vanished and appeared behind him in the air. With a hit to the head he was sent crashing to the ground where he just lay, spread eagle._

_ "It's time you bit the bullet and started caring about something with all your heart and energy, but you can't care about it if you keep holding yourself back in case it doesn't work out. Concentrate on what's important Yusuke, and then commit to it all the way."_

_ Yusuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth._

_ "Alright, but what's important?"_

_ I've come all this way, but what's the point?_

"Goodbye, Yusuke," Suzaku said as he stopped his blast and held up his fist that started crackling with energy.

_I mean, what's it gotten me? _Yusuke asked himself as he clenched his fists and they started glowing again. _Why do I care?_

As if in answer to his plight, his mind started flooding with images.

Of Hiei's battle with Seiryu.

Gnocx dropping the chandelier on the giant Heartless.

Of Kuwabara sending Byakko into the lava pit.

Kurama using his rose whip to slice apart Genbu

Of the four being crushed under the gate of betrayal as Hiei slices the gatekeeper and pulls the switch

Keiko and Botan fighting the Makai infected humans.

Of his mother's tears that she shed at his wake.

The kiss that Keiko gave him in order to bring him back to life.

_Because…they need me, _Yusuke concluded.

The glowing of his energy slowly increased in intensity until Suzaku took notice, but it was too late.

"This is for my friends, you jerk!" Yusuke exclaimed before his energy exploded from his body.

The explosion of energy caused all the replicas to be sent flying and the two holding him collapsed, going into unconsciousness. The real Suzaku was thrown and injured. Once the light faded, Suzaku started to shakily get to his feet.

"Did I just miss something or did you get five times more powerful?"

Yusuke had gotten to his feet and was no longer shaky as he assumed a battle stance.

"Life is a drag, isn't it?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Let me know if you like my skits. If everyone hates them then I will stop them. You must notice that I am sticking close to the canon and that is because I hate it when authors mess with it in order to glorify a certain character. I am trying to avoid the same. I was lucky enough to not be one of the unfortunate people affected by Hurricane Sandy and my heart goes out to them. My work is going well, just got my first paycheck yesterday. And thanks to my job I am slowly starting to like certain coffee beverages. Story wise, I am on chapter 19 and I am almost sure that it is the penultimate chapter. I found a way to work the Kingdom Hearts plot into this volume in a minor capacity and I am going to introduce a new element that wasn't a part of the Kingdom Hearts canon... completely anyway. I will explain when it is introduced and explained. Till next time. Please review.**


	12. Yusuke VS Suzaku: Yusuke's Resolve

**Me: :Deadpans at Persephone Rosamunde:**

**PR: :Glares: You know I'm right!**

**Me: :rolls eyes: Hey guys, this weeks disclaimer will be done by...**

**Door opens and Gnocx walks in.**

**PR: Gnocx!**

**Gnocx: Looks at PR: Hello. What the hell were you and the hypocrite arguing about?**

**Me: :Sputters: Hypocrite?!**

**Gnocx: Yes.**

**PR: Why is he a hypocrite?**

**Gnocx: The man goes on and on about how he hates OC stories.**

**PR: Oh.**

**Me: Well excuse me for giving you life!**

**Gnocx: What were you arguing about oh great creator. :Sarcasm overload:**

**Me: Ah, my sort of child. I like your witty tounge, unless it's forked in my direction. Anyway. Persephone here has been arguing a certain point since your inception.**

**Gnocx: :sits down beside me and across from PR: What would that be?**

**PR: :Leans forward: You need a love interest.**

**Me and Gnocx: No I/he don't/doesn't. :Both deadpanning:**

**PR: Yes you do, you need someone, everyone does, romance always makes a story better!**

**Me: He has friends, and at the end he will be with people who love him. He needs no girlfriend.**

**Gnocx: What hypocrite said.**

**PR: How can you make your character so miserable!?**

**Gnocx: I'm fine.**

**PR: :ignores Gnocx: Send him to the Full Metal Panic world and hook him up with Tessa.**

**Me: Hell no! Even if I gave him a love interest it wouldn't be some mousy girl!**

**Gnocx: :sighs: Shaded Truths owns nothing but me... Take that as you will, now I'm out of here, this argument is making me nauseous. :Stands and walks out:**

**PR: What about a boyfriend? **

**Gnocx just ignores her.**

**Me: Not gonna happen. Anyway, I made omakes for this chapter, there are two at the end. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"I'm so exhausted of looking at this dirty human," Murugu complained. "Can't you finish him?"

"Of course," Suzaku answered as he and his remaining replicas rose into the air.

The five each stuck out a finger that started to glow and the energies connected to each other.

"I'm sure you recognize this," they said at the same time.

They all prepared to fire another prism storm of torment, but there was something wrong.

"This can't be," the real Suzaku said as the energy they gathered started to fizzle out. "I've used too much energy on him. I can't form the attack."

"Well, isn't that a heartbreaker?" Yusuke said as he brought his glowing fist behind him. "I've got enough left for seven! Shotgun!"

At the cry of shotgun, Yusuke swung his fist in front of himself and several small beams of energy attacked the Suzakus. Each beam was a miniature version of his Spirit Gun. Yusuke watched triumphantly as all five Suzakus were piered and flung, unmoving, to the ground. The Whistle rolled out of the real Suzaku's hand and rolled toward the wall.

Yusuke stood panting over the bodies before he started to walk toward the whistle.

"Like I said," he said weakly. "Enough for seven." He finished right before he collapsed. "And that's about it."

He used his hand to help try to push himself up, but to no avail. With nothing else possible, he began a slow crawl to the whistle. As he crawled he looked over to the screen to see Keiko and Botan being chased again. As they turned a corner, Botan was met with a baseball bat to the head. She collapsed from the hit and Keiko knelt down and pulled her to herself as they were surrounded.

"Destroying that whistle is her only chance," Yusuke said as he continued his crawl. "Typical that it's so far away."

Overhead Murugu started to panic when she saw Yusuke nearing the whistle. She swooped down and pushed it farther away as he was about to close his fingers around it.

"I'll never let you touch it!" Murugu decreed as she landed on the ground between Yusuke and the whistle.

"Really?" Yusuke said skeptically causing her to put on a questioning face. "Well, I was thinking a hot meal would be what I needed right now."

She kept her questioning glance until he pointed his finger at her.

"I'd bet you would taste just like roasted chicken."

"Y-you're just trying to scare me," the bird said fearfully. "I heard you say you didn't have any energy left."

"Yeah, maybe not enough to take down another Saint Beast, but I've got enough to deep fry a smart ass bird."

Murugu started to tremble as Yusuke's words sank in.

"But hey, if being lunchmeat is something you've always been curious about, then I dare you to touch that whistle again."

* * *

Further down in the tower, the group of four continued their massacre of Suzaku's forces. They had cleared a whole hallway of them and were just about to head up another set of stairs. Before they could move on, more forces started to file down those stairs.

"This blows!" Kuwabara complained. "At this rate, when we get through all these weirdoes we'll be too tired to help Urameshi."

"Tired hands are better than none," Kurama said.

"Do what you like, I'm not stopping," Hiei told him.

"The rest of us aren't either, Hiei," Gnocx said in reply.

They charged the mass of mindless drones. Gnocx made the first move by using a fission firaga spell to blow apart some of the front lines while Hiei and Kurama tore a path through them with their weapons. Kuwabara got stuck with a few stragglers, but managed to quickly dispatch them.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" he cried as he ran after them.

* * *

Yusuke readjusted his aim and Murugu screamed before taking off and leaving the whistle behind. With the annoyance gone for the moment, Yusuke reaches out for the whistle once more.

"You're safe, Keiko," He assured himself as he was inches from grabbing it.

Like a perfectly timed film, a foot came down on the hand about to grab the whistle. Yusuke looked up to see Suzaku alive, but injured.

"Thanks for stalling Murugu," he complimented. "Although his attempts to scare you were all lies. If he had the energy he would've just destroyed you and the whistle."

"Oh, of course," she replied.

"Your final attack was very impressive, but I'm afraid that it won't accomplish what you wish," Suzaku told Yusuke. "It wasn't enough to kill me and that will prove fatal for you."

Suzaku then removed his foot only to kick him in the side, sending him tumbling away.

"All your precious energy was wasted on me," Suzaku gloated as he put a hand to his chest wound.

"Ha," Yusuke scoffed as he somehow got to his feet again. "Give me a break. Go look in a mirror, you're just as hurt as I am."

Suzaku's only response was to laugh.

"You still don't understand the depths of my power, do you?" Suzaku asked as he held his hand up.

His whole arm glowed and the immobile replicas started to vanish leaving nothing but wisps that went to Suzaku's body.

"That's their spirit energy," Yusuke observed.

The energy went into Suzaku's body and his wounds essentially healed as a result.

"He's using the spirits of the other six Suzakus to heal himself."

"Let me ask you a philosophical question," Suzaku said. "If you take the lives of your selves in order to save yourself, is it murder?"

"Freak," was Yusuke's answer to that question.

"Now, now, I'll bring them back if they mean that much to you," Suzaku said as he went back into the stance he used the last time he split himself.

Once again six more Suzakus appeared.

"Black Secret Technique: The Prism of Seven Restoration."

_What the hell, after all that damage he's completely back to normal._

_ "_The only way to defeat me is to kill all seven at the same time," the seven said at once, "but you're far too weak to do that now."

All seven held their hands in the air and lightning struck once more, filling their hands with the crackling electrical energy they needed.

"I know precisely what my problem has been with you," One of the Suzakus said.

"I've been treating you like a normal human when obviously you are not," said another.

"I'm not sure what you are."

"But this time I'll fire enough spirit energy to send King Yama to his grave."

"Prism Storm of Torment" They all cried.

* * *

The others had finally cleared all the cultivated humans and were currently ascending a giant spiral staircase. They had to stop thanks to the rumbling caused by the latest lightning strike.

"Woah," Kuwabara said once it passed.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far," Kurama stated. "Suzaku must surely be getting desperate."

"The attack will surely kill one of them," Hiei said.

"Don't say that," Kuwabara said before he started climbing again.

"If we are being realistic, he's right, Kuwabara," Gnocx agreed.

"I said shut up," Kuwabara said with definite worry in his voice.

Another rumble caused them to stop, but this time it was so strong that most of the staircase fell from the wall, leaving the four on an isolated platform with the rest of the staircase inaccessible.

"No!" Kuwabara said.

"This is a problem," Kurama stated.

"We're stuck," Gnocx affirmed.

Hiei just growled.

* * *

The force from the gathering spirit energy was enough to have Yusuke struggle to keep his footing.

_This is being embarrassing, being blown back by his stupid energy._

"The lives of you and all your friends are coming to a close at the same time," Suzaku said. "I do love good endings."

All seven then jumped and formed bows and arrows in their hands.

_I'm letting them down,_ Yusuke thought. _I'm letting them…_

_ "_It's over!" Suzaku yelled before they all fired.

Yusuke attempted to put up an energy shield by crossing his arms,, but the attack was too strong and he was hit by most of the attack, however he wasn't hit anywhere critical. He was sent to the ground, but quickly was trying to get back up.

"The lightning energy missed its target?" Suzaku wondered in complete bewilderment. "How can that be…"

It was then that he noticed sparking coming from one of his red tipped hair locks that dangled in front of his face like antennae.

"My tentacle, when did… that first attack, when I bat away that first Spirit Gun, it was able to damage it. I've been missing this whole time and that's why he's survived. These tentacles were dipped in a thick armor and he still managed to damage one."

"I'm so tired of being electrocuted," Yusuke said as he got up to one knee.

"You are not human; Yusuke, but I will kill you. Even if it takes me 1000 tries!"

They once more lifted their hands in preparation for an attack.

"My poor tentacle won't allow me a direct hit, so I'll just have to tear at you piece by piece," they all said.

_Damn it, Yusuke think, you can't take another hit._

* * *

Back with the four, Hiei stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. He then threw it up and it pierced through the stone steps ahead of them. Kurama then pulled out a rose, transformed it into his rose whip, and used it to attach it to Hiei's sword hilt.

"Needless to say, hold on tight," Kurama advised after giving it an experimental pull.

* * *

_Spirit energy is so stupid, it doesn't give me enough to do anything except just sit and watch everything go wrong!_

"Yusuke!"

He looked up at the source of the voice and saw Keiko holding Botan as the Makai's minions closed in.

"Keiko," he said.

He watched as one of them approached with a pair of scissors. The minion brought them up with his fist before aiming at her and finally bringing it down. Her scream of fear made something in him snap and someway, somehow, he was able to send a small sliver of energy through the screen and to her. It formed a barrier that knocked the scissors out of her attackers hand.

"That's it!" Yusuke yelled as his eyes started to glow.

Energy started to flow from him again, but this time it was different.

"What is this?" Suzaku asked almost fearfully. "Where is his energy coming from?"

Then it hit him with the force of a meteor.

"His life," he concluded. "He's using his life energy. He's actually willing to sacrifice his life for her! What will he profit from that?"

He didn't get an answer but Yusuke, still with glowing eyes, charged toward them.

"Such power," Suzaku said before he and his replicas formed more arrows. "Prism Storm of Torment!"

Yusuke made another shield but like last time he was still hit, however, unlike last time, he pushed through it and swung his fist forward.

"Shotgun!"

Once more miniature Spirit Gun shots barraged from his fist and hit all seven of the Suzaku's

As this final attack happened the four finally made their way into the room.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he saw the final attack.

There was an explosion of light and the onlookers closed their eyes as Yusuke's attack hit not only the Suzakus but also Murugu, who was disintegrated from the blast, and the Makai whistle, which shattered on impact. All the parties involved were flung back and hit the ground. All eight were unmoving.

_For you, Keiko, _Yusuke thought as he hit the ground, his eyes losing their light. _I'm sorry I couldn't be there too…_

Once the light was gone, it could be seen that the last clash destroyed most of the room and parts of the tower were aflame. Yusuke's body lay, eyes closed, and unmoving. A few feet away, all the Suzakus were together, one of them was on his knees.

"I underestimated you again, Yusuke," he said. "I didn't lose because you weren't human. I lost because you were. Feelings are your power, Touché human, at last I understand."

And with that final piece, Suzaku collapsed, taking his last breath.

The four ran over to Yusuke and Kurama knelt down by his body as Kuwabara hovered and Hiei and Gnocx stood off to the side to give them room.

"Wake up, Urameshi," Kuwabara pleaded. "Let's go home."

"I'm sorry," Kurama said solemnly. "He expended his life energy, his heart is stopping."

Kuwabara knelt down and put his hands over Yusuke's chest.

"So, my healing won't work then?" Gnocx asked.

"No, you heal physical wounds. This is not such a problem," Kurama answered.

"I'll give him some of my life energy," Kuwabara said without hesitation.

"That would be unwise," Kurama said in surprise. "Your wounds from Byakko are still too great! Any more strain could kill you."

"Me and Urameshi made a pact, either both of us are coming out of this or we aren't at all."

Kuwabara then concentrated and the others could see his energy being pushed into Yusuke's body. Kurama stood and went to stand next to Hiei and Gnocx.

"Now I suppose we will have to return carrying two unconscious people," Kurama said.

"Perfect," Gnocx said sarcastically.

"Like I said, babysitting," Hiei said. "Here's what I don't understand. Why bother saving her if he were just going to die in the process?"

"Trust me, Hiei, there are reasons," Kurama said.

"That's just how the heart works," Gnocx said with the barest hint of wistfulness that no one but Kurama caught.

"Hm," Hiei dismissed. "I'd never do it. The challenge is hard enough without taking someone else's slack."

Kuwabara finally stopped once he felt that he gave enough energy. Once he stopped his eyes slid shut and he collapsed on top of Yusuke while the others watched with either amused or annoyed expressions.

"So," Gnocx began.

"Who is carrying who?" Kurama asked.

Hiei made the choice clear when he turned and walked toward the exit.

* * *

**Omake**

Gnocx and Kurama had hoisted Kuwabara and Yusuke on their backs respectable and started for the exit, however Gnocx looked at the remains of the blank screen, causing him to stop.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Of all places," Gnocx started. "How the hell is there a TV screen here?"

Kurama sweatdropped.

"You know," he answered. "Sadly that is a very good question.

* * *

**Omake 2: Alternate scene**

"So," Gnocx began.

"Who is carrying who?" Kurama asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Hiei asked as he turned to leave.

"Hiei," Gnocx called.

Hiei turned around to see only Gnocx pointing to Kurama. At their raised brows Gnocx sighed and reached out to touch his stomach. The red head jerked and hissed as the pain of his previous injuries became more apparent because the adrenaline rush from the last who knows how long wore off.

"Oh, right," Kurama said. "I suppose I'm still hurt."

Hiei glared at them as he walked over to the pile of unconscious teens. He grabbed Kuwabara's ankle and with no other precaution, walked off. Kuwabara's body slipping off Yusuke's and rubbing against the stone floor as Hiei walked toward the exit.

"Um, Hiei," Kurama said but was ignored.

Gnocx went over and with Kurama's help, loaded the Spirit Detective onto his back. While loading Yusuke onto the crouched Nobody, Kurama "accidentally" knocked the back of his fist on a place in the middle of his back and took delight in the unmistakable wincing, twitching, and hiss of pain created.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Kurama stated innocently. "Well I suppose being thrown through two pillars and crashing into a wall, twice will do some damage."

"And despite that you are still worse off," Gnocx said as he stood with the person on his back. "I guess that being able to heal myself is an advantage."

"Touché."

Gnocx and Kurama walked over to where Hiei was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. As they arrived he immediately started the descent. Kuwabara's face smacking each stair on the way down.

They managed to make it all of a dozen steps before Kuwabara decided to reveal that he was a sleep talker.

"Mmm, Botan," Kuwabara moaned causing the three to stop and look at him. "You're a girl who likes it rough, huh? Heh, heh,"

At that, Hiei adopted a look of disgust while Kurama and Gnocx wore more disturbed faces.

"No wonder this fool is a poor fighter," Hiei said. "He's too busy trying to bed the reaper."

"You do realize that that is probably a result of the stimulus of you letting the stairs have their way with him?" Gnocx pointed out.

"Yes, although we should be glad Yusuke is asleep as well or else Kuwabara would be getting beaten," Kurama said.

Then they turned to Gnocx as he felt Yusuke's breath pick up and he also began to sleep talk.

"Hey, can one of you guys beat Kuwabara's ass for me?" Yusuke mumbled in his sleep. "I'm already gonna be sore in the morning and he and Botan are not happening so he needs to quit. He's giving us males a bad name."

The three sweat dropped and exchanged a glance.

"I elect that the next time we need to drag their unconscious bodies we just leave them," Hiei suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my attempts at omakes. Now, I brought up the issue of romance in the skit. I want to let you know now that there will be no romance for Gnocx, he is the type that he doesn't need it and my story doesn't really need it either. The only romance there will be is between characters of whatever world he is in (I.E. Yusuke and Keiko). There will be no yaoi either! I just brought that up in the skit because I thought it would be funny, I do not mean to offend anyone, so if you don't like yaoi, rest assured because there is none here. I finished chapter 19 last night and I am going to start 20 today. 20 will be the last and possibly the longest. See it as me making up for the 1400 word final chapter of Volume One. Until next week.**


	13. Home to Rest

**PR and I smile at eachother and do a quick hug before she shoves me away with a laugh.**

**PR: "Camera's on, baka."**

**Me: :looks embarrassed: "Oh, shit. Hey guys. Welcome back. Ignore that hug, we were making up. Now! Please welcome, the most badass old woman in any anime I've ever seen, Genkai!"**

**Genkai: "I would say thank you, but I don't give thanks to lousy writers who forget to add the best character of the show to their story."**

**PR: :Rolling in laughter: "You tell him Genkai!"**

**Me: "You were in a flashback and I wasn't going to make just a random run in with you! You will be involved when Gnocx comes back though."**

**Genkai sits and grabs a cup of tea that magically appeared.**

**Genkai: "See to it, that I am. Now, you both Join dimwit in the corner over there and use your spirit energy to balance on that needle for 12 hours."**

**PR and I both pale.**

**Yusuke: "Get's your asses over here! Damn hag making me do this again!"**

**Genkai: "This other dimwit, Shaded Truths, doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom hearts. As if he could own me."**

**She looks over to see nothing but a dust cloud where PR and I were.**

**Yusuke: "What the fuck?"**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Can I ask you something?"

Gnocx looked over at Kurama as the two with Hiei in front of them and Kuwabara and Yusuke on their backs neared the gate of betrayal on their way back out of Maze Castle.

"I suppose," Gnocx said. "But only if I get to ask you something in return."

"That's fair," Kurama replied.

At Gnocx's expecting look he opened his mouth.

"Are you human?"

Gnocx raised a brow at that question, especially since Hiei had glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you two be able to tell if I was or not?"

"Normally, yes," Kurama replied, "however; I can't sense anything from you, as if you aren't there. I can only assume Hiei has noticed as well."

At the lack of a contradiction, they took Kurama's last statement as valid. Gnocx looked down at the black cloak he was still wearing.

"That would be this coat," Gnocx explained. "As long as I wear it no one will be able to track me. I suppose it also means that no one will be able to sense me either."

` "Is there a need for you to keep hidden," Hiei inquired, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but nothing for you to be worrying about," Gnocx replied before turning back to Kurama. "Maybe this will help."

Kurama gave him a confused look before his eyes widened slightly as Gnocx's cloak vanished in a cloud of dark wisps, leaving him in a white button up shirt with black pants. Hiei and Kurama scrutinized the new energy that appeared when it vanished.

"It feels….human, but not quite," Kurama analyzed.

"Almost as if your energy is incomplete," Hiei stated.

"There is a reason for that. I am missing a part of myself in a sense and by traveling the worlds I hope to get it back in a way," Gnocx explained. "I realize I am being vague, but that is only because I would prefer to share all with people that I can completely trust, no offense, but we just met."

"Understandable," Kurama stated as Hiei decided to stop paying attention. "What is your inquiry?"

"Ironically enough," Gnocx began. "Mine and yours are the same. Are you human? The reason I ask is because I can't sense spirit energy like you can. I can sense a person's heart. There are no differentiations between races, so I don't know if you are human or demon. If I went on your attire I would say you were human with special capabilities like these two. The reason I don't is because their power is the focusing of energy into certain parts of their body like their hands, while you have the very particular power of plant manipulation. I don't think anyone can do that."

"My, that is very astute," Kurama complimented.

"Thank you," Gnocx replied.

"To answer you I will say this," Kurama explained. "I am not completely human, but not completely a demon either, the demon in me is of the Spirit Fox variety."

"Vague answer for vague answer," Gnocx said. "Oh, well, I won't press you further."

"I appreciate that," Kurama said. "So tell me, how long have you been travelling."

"This is actually only the second world that I have been to," Gnocx replied as they exited the castle and started back through the city.

"I see. Would it be against the rules to ask what the other world you visited is like, or your home world for that matter?"

"Ever the inquisitive one, Kurama," Hiei commented dryly as he kept ahead of them.

Kurama's response was to ignore him. Gnocx opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off from the moaning that came from the weight on his back.

"Looks like someone's waking up," the carrier stated.

"Mmm… When did my sheets get so warm?" Kuwabara mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Kurama chuckled at the comment while Hiei rolled his eyes and Gnocx sweatdropped.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to carry my stalker," he told himself.

At the word stalker, Kuwabara's eyes shot open.

"Who are you callin…" he shouted before trailing off as he noticed his situation. "Why am I being carried?"

"Would you rather I drag you across the floor by your leg?" Gnocx asked. "I can guarantee that's what Hiei would have done."

"Letting his face hit the stairs a few times would have made an improvement on his ugly face," Hiei put in.

"That's it! Put me down so I can teach shrimpy a lesson!"

"He must be fine if he is making threats already," Kurama said through a chuckle.

In another display of attention deficit, Kuwabara noticed the unconscious Spirit Detective on Kurama's back

"Is he okay?" he asked Kurama.

"He'll live," Kurama answered. "We can tend to him once we get back to the human world."

"Oh," Kuwabara said before patting Gnocx's shoulder. "You can put me down now."

Gnocx unhooked his arms from around Kuwabara's legs and Kuwabara used Gnocx's shoulder as balance as he straightened himself back up.

"Well, let's hit the road then. We can take Urameshi to my house. His mom is probably drunk somewhere and won't be much help."

"I guess that's the plan then," Kurama said as he heard no objections.

They continued their trek out of the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. As they neared the portal back to the city, Gnocx suddenly remembered something.

"Kuwabara," he called.

The redhead looked at him.

"I'm warmer than your sheets?" he asked with a raised brow.

Apparently Kuwabara had not forgotten his drowsy mumblings because his face suddenly flashed pink and he started sputtering while Kurama snorted in an attempt to keep in his laughter and Hiei smirked at the situation Kuwabara had been put in.

"Shut up! I was half asleep you jackass!"

When they made it back to the human world, Hiei immediately split off from the rest and after some colorful mumblings from Kuwabara; he led us to his house. Kurama told them that Hiei had actually left to report to Koenma.

The group arrived at Kuwabara's place and was floored when Kuwabara was knocked to the ground upon stepping over the threshold. Kurama and Gnocx watched as Kuwabara was screamed at by an older woman. The woman looked to be about 20 and had long brown hair. She had a cigarette in one hand as her other was curled into a fist,

"And just where the hell have you been, Kazuma?" the woman asked.

"Geez, sis," Kuwabara groaned as he rubbed his head from his place on the floor. "We were helping with the crazy people."

"Oh?" Kuwabara's sister said with skepticism. "And who is we?"

"Try looking at the door," Kuwabara muttered.

"What was that?" she asked menacingly.

"I-I didn't say nothing, sis," Kuwabara said nervously as he inched back so much that he bumped into Kurama and Gnocx's legs.

The woman looked up from her cowering brother and noticed for the first time his companions.

"Oh?" she uttered as her face did a 180 from angry to calm. "Who are they, Kazuma and why is there an unconscious kid on the redhead's back?"

"That's Urameshi, sis," Kuwabara explained.

"You mean that kid that beats you into the ground every day."

"He does not sis!" Kuwabara yelled. "Anyway, guys this is my sis, Shizuru, Shizuru the redhead is Kurama and the tall one is Gnocx. His name is funny and he knows it so don't talk about it."

Gnocx stared dully at him while Kurama smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Shizuru," the redhead said as he stepped into the abode.

Gnocx nodded as he followed Kurama in. Shizuru put the two under her gaze.

"What have you all been doing? You all look like hell."

"It has been hell out there, sis," Kuwabara said. "We kept getting jumped by those psychos. The four of us just sort of stuck together, then there was another guy with us, but he left once things calmed down. I offered to bring these guys back with me. Urameshi needs to heal and his mom isn't in a position to help right now."

"We would hate to impose on you two," Gnocx said, playing up the politeness like Kurama.

"No, it's fine," she said. "We've got room and if Kazuma brought you guys back then I trust that you aren't bad people. He has a sort of sixth sense for that kind of thing."

"Well, come on to my room, guys. Let's get him fixed up."

They found themselves in Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara pulled back his blanket and Kurama and Gnocx carefully placed the sleeping Yusuke in it. Gnocx walked over to Kuwabara and proceeded to use his healing magic on the cuts and gashes that riddled his torso. Once he finished, Kuwabara left to take a shower. While he was gone, Kurama and Gnocx took off Yusuke's green jacket and the white shirt underneath. Gnocx healed Kurama, as the fox took some seeds from his hair that grew into a plant that he used to create a remedy for the burns Yusuke received from the numerous lightning attacks. By the time they finished, Kuwabara had returned and was in a set of sweat clothes.

"If you guys don't mind borrowing some of my clothes, you can wash up here," Kuwabara offered. "My sis says you can stay here for a while."

"My mother believes me to be on a class trip, so I will take you up on that, thank you very much, Kuwabara," Kurama accepted.

"Don't mention it," Kuwabara said as he handed Kurama a towel and clothes. "We'll wash your clothes after you change. What about you, Gnocx?"

"Yeah," he replied as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "It's not like I have to be anywhere."

He was then startled as something shot out from under the bed and jumped into his lap. He looked to see a small, kitten, pawing at his hand. He moved it and started to scratch behind the feline's ears.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara yelled in joy. "Did you come out to play?"

"Now the obsessed with kittens remark makes more sense," Gnocx told him as he handed to fur ball to its owner.

"I still need to sock him for that," Kuwabara muttered as he held his cat and glared at Yusuke's form.

Kurama came out and handed his uniform to Kuwabara while rubbing a towel through his hair. Gnocx stood and took a set of clothes from Kuwabara before going to shower. The shower did wonders on his sore muscles and bruised skin. After he finished he went back to Kuwabara's bedroom where he saw Kurama and Kuwabara arranging blankets.

"Hope you don't mind a sleepover," Kurama said with a smile.

Running a tired hand through his damp hair, Gnocx shook his head and handed Kuwabara his sweaty and bloody clothes. Kuwabara left the room with all three sets of clothes and Gnocx subbed in to help Kurama. They had three pseudo beds arranged side by side on the floor beside Kuwabara's bed. Kuwabara came back in and unceremoniously collapsed onto the made up bed nearest Yusuke's head.

"Good night, guys," Kuwabara tiredly said before conking out.

Gnocx raised a brow and Kurama put on an amused smirk before they met gazes and looked out the window to see that in all the commotion, night had fallen. Kurama sighed and covered Kuwabara, who shifted when the weight was added. Then he got onto the center bed while Gnocx got onto the one on the end by Yusuke's feet. Then in no time, all four were snoozing away comfortably despite three of them being on the floor.

Gnocx woke up the next morning to see that he was the first to rise. This didn't last long because as he sat up, the rustling woke the light sleeping Kurama. Said redhead sat up and stretched his arms. Then he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Gnocx who was massaging his own shoulders.

"Good morning," Kurama greeted drowsily before standing up. Then they both noticed that Eikichi decided to curl up in the space between Kurama's legs. She stretched her legs after Kurama's movement woke her before letting out a small mewl. Kurama smiled and bent down.

"Well hello, little one, why don't you go sleep with your Daddy," Kurama told her as he picked her up and placed her near Kuwabara's head.

"I'm not sure why, but I find this scene to be quite funny," a familiar bubbly voice said.

Kurama and Gnocx whipped their heads around to see Botan floating on an oar outside the window beside Kuwabara's bed.

"Botan," Kurama stated.

"Hello," she cheered while waving at them. "Koenma got the report from Hiei, good job you guys."

"Thank you," Gnocx and Kurama said simultaneously.

"Now, onto why I'm here," she started before pointing at Gnocx.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Once you get changed into decent clothes, Koenma wants a meeting."

* * *

**And Koenma makes contact. So the next three chapters are gonna be fillers, but... I finished writing the Volume! Huzzah! Onto Volume Three. The Yukina arc starts at 16 but you should still read until then. There is an interesting meeting next chapter and it's not with Koenma. Until next time.**


	14. First Contact

**Me: "Welcome back" :sets up video camera:  
**

**PR: "What the hell is that for?"**

**Me: "You'll see." :Takes a seat on the couch next to PR. Couch is in an L shape.:**

**PR: "Just bring out the idiot you have doing the disclaimer today."**

**Me: :Smirks:**

**Kurama comes out from behind PR.**

**Kurama: "I'm not sure that idiot is the right word."**

**PR: :Mouth falls open in shock as she looks at him: "K-K-urama"**

**Kurama: "Hello again Persephone Rosamunde." :Takes seat on my other side: "I spoke with Hiei, he won't cause you more trouble with the disclaimers."**

**Me: :deadpans: "Do you really believe that?"**

**Kurama: "No."**

**PR: :Blushing and keeping quiet:**

**Kurama: "I ran into Gnocx on the way here. He was teasing Kuwabara with his sister."**

**Me: "Ah, Gnocx." :beams: "My character that passed the Mary Sue test and has a witty tongue that makes me swell with pride."**

**Kurama: "He told me to tell Persephone hello. Also, and I quote, "I saw in your notes what you plan for me in the future and I hope you atleast have the decency to be dead after you finish the series."**

**Me: :deflates: "Unless it is forked in my direction."**

**PR: :bursts into hysterical laughter: **

**Kurama: :chuckles and pats my shoulder: "Shaded Truths owns nothing but Gnocx, who wants him dead."**

**Kurama stands up and grabs PR's hand. He kisses it causing her face to flare.**

**Kurama: "Until we meet again." Leaves the room:**

**PR shakes my shoulder and points to her hand.**

**Me: Yeah, I saw. Now enjoy the chapter while I think of ways to maim Gnocx.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Gnocx had seen the possibility of Koenma wanting a meeting coming, so he wasn't surprised when Botan had shown up and ushered him onto her oar after he put on his freshly laundered clothes. He got onto the oar and sat on it behind her. As soon as he had a good grip, she sped off toward the sky. As they flew she decided to make conversation.

"You seemed to be expecting this," she said.

"You would be correct, I helped out on that case on Koenma's request so I had no doubt that he would want to see me in person eventually," Gnocx explained.

"He seems interested in you," she told him in her bubbly voice.

"That doesn't surprise me either," he said simply.

The rest of the ride went in silence. After they passed through a cloud, the scenery completely changed. They were flying through a valley littered with mountains. Botan moved through the mountains expertly and before long a huge, gate-like building came into view.

"The gates of Judgment," Botan said to him. "It's where the souls of the departed go for their placement."

"So, I'm at death's door," Gnocx surmised.

"At least you're not dead," Botan assured.

They touched down onto the ground in front of the doors to the building. Botan walked up to beside the door and pressed a button that was below a speaker while Gnocx let his coat appear over his clothes.

"It's me, Botan; I brought the guy from the outside worlds to see him."

There was a long buzzing noise and then the doors slowly swung open. Botan led him into a hallway that was long enough that the other end couldn't be seen at first. They quickly made their way to the other side and Botan pushed the door open. On the other side was a mostly empty room. It was large and the only thing that could be seen was a desk that sat in the center. The chair was turned away from them. Next to Botan and Gnocx, hanging on the wall, was a huge TV screen, not unlike the one that was in the watch tower inside Maze Castle. Botan and Gnocx walked forward to stand in front of the desk.

"He's here, Lord Koenma," Botan said while bowing.

"Thank you Botan, you may wait outside," The male voice whose owner was seated away from them said.

"Of course," Botan said and turned to leave before addressing Gnocx.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance, okay," she told him as she walked away.

"Botan," Koenma said in warning and with a small 'eep' she fled the room.

As soon as she left the room, the prince of Spirit World addressed his guest.

"I thank you for meeting me like this," he said as his chair spun around to face Gnocx.

The Nobodies' eyes widened a fraction as he was presented a toddler. The toddler was wearing a blue shirt with a red band tied around it, brown pants, and a blue hat with the word Jr. on it. He also had a yellow binky in his mouth.

"Is this a joke?" Gnocx asked blandly.

"It is not," Koenma replied.

"I'm talking to a toddler," Gnocx stated.

"I'm a couple hundred years old, you know!" Koenma half yelled as the vein in his forehead twitched. "Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet with me."

"That would be nice to know," Gnocx replied evenly.

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for helping Yusuke with the Saint Beast case and destroying that Heartless," Koenma said. "You saved us from a potential disaster."

"I can't just let the Heartless run amok, no one needs their hearts stolen," Gnocx said with closed eyes.

"Anyway," Koenma continued while analyzing him. "The other thing I wanted was to ask why you came to this world."

"Put it simply, I'm searching for something," Gnocx answered.

"Something…Personal, perhaps?" Koenma asked after a moment of silence.

"Now, I don't think I need to tell you how idiotic a question that is," Gnocx said.

Koenma looked gob smacked for a fraction of a second before regaining his composure.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather an unnecessary question," he conceded. "You're looking for your heart," he stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Instead of looking surprised, Gnocx just smirked. "Not quite."

"Oh, your coat is typically worn by that group of Nobodies that parade around the worlds. It keeps me from monitoring them if they come here."

"Have they?"

"As of yet, no. What is your connection to them?"

"I woke up in one of their strongholds after I was born. I stayed with them for a while, but when none of my memories of my human life returned, I decided that I needed to go searching myself."

"You haven't recovered anything yet?"

"In the last world I was in, I encountered some strange creature and being in its proximity triggered something, but all I got were a couple voices, one of them mine."

"So, you're hoping to, literally stumble into your memory."

"I realize how I am going about it is not the most efficient way, but it's the only way available to me."

"So, you must have stolen that star shard in your pocket and escaped from them, and before you ask, I saw everything that happened in Maze Castle, so I know you carry one."

Gnocx nodded at his assessment.

"They haven't come after me yet, but it's only a matter of time before they find me, especially since I have been outside my coat."

Koenma folded his hands and put on a look of contemplation. After a moment, he looked up at Gnocx.

"You should be thankful that my father, King Yama, has no idea of your existence here yet. If it were up to him, he would send his special forces after you to prevent any involvement in this world by the Organization."

"What does that mean, Koenma? What are you going to do?" Gnocx said, with his eyes narrowed.

"It means that I have no intention of interfering with you while you are here. However, I ask that if the Organization shows up here, you must do what you can to prevent them from doing any harm."

"I can very well try, but they are powerful."

"I'm aware," the toddler agreed. "I'm taking a gamble here, but I'd rather not see you erased for something you can't control."

"Thank you," Gnocx said. "It's much appreciated."

"Good, now I think you should go on back, I've gotten what I need from you, Botan will escort you back, just head out."

"Very well," Gnocx said as he turned to walk away.

He got to the door before turning back.

"I tend to act on how I think I would if I had a heart, that being said…If you ever think Yusuke needs help on a case and I'm here, feel free to call on me."

Koenma's eyes widened as Gnocx turned to walk out,

"Thank you, that's very generous," Koenma said with shining eyes. "I'll make sure that numbskull thanks you as well."

Gnocx nodded and walked out.

"So," Gnocx began his voice as dry as the bark on a tree. "You didn't think to warn me that I would be talking to a toddler?"

They had already mounted her oar and were flying back through the mountains.

"He is a deity, you know, you should show more respect," Botan chided as they flew.

"I respect his position, but he should realize that he isn't going to be taken seriously," Gnocx said. "I'm sure Yusuke's first meeting with him was less than respectful."

Botan looked downcast at his accurate summation.

The eventually flew through a cloud and were welcomed by the scenery of the city, Botan made her way to outside Kuwabara's window where Kurama could be seen tending to the bandages on Yusuke's burns. He looked up to see them and opened the window so Gnocx could hop off the oar and into the house. He banished his coat as he jumped inside.

"How did it go?" Kurama asked as Botan flew off.

"About as expected," Gnocx replied. "Can't say I was expecting an infant."

Kurama chuckled at that.

"Yes that can come as quite the shock,"

Gnocx looked down to see that Kuwabara was still sleeping, his limbs thrown about and his hand down his pants. That coupled with his snoring didn't make him look at all dignified.

"That's attractive," Gnocx said with a sweat drop as he pulled the blanket up to cover the prone teen.

Kurama bit back another laugh as he unwrapped more bandages.

"It would appear as though I've run out of bandages," Kurama surmised.

"I can go get some," Gnocx said.

"Could you?"

"Yeah, I won't be long."

Gnocx then headed out of Kuwabara's room and passed through the living room where Shizuru was sitting on the couch, watching the news with a cigarette in her mouth. He let her know that he would be back, to which she just waved.

It took about ten minutes to find an open store where he went in and went straight to where he would find the bandages. Not paying any particular attention to the price, he snatched enough for Kurama to take care of Yusuke. He grabbed a newspaper on the way to checkout and paid for everything before walking out onto the streets.

He unfolded the newspaper and began to read while walking back to Kuwabara's residence. He fluidly avoided any collisions as he was reading about the situation involving the possessed humans. He turned into an empty alley as a shortcut and walked down it.

"You know, it's not very wise to walk through a creepy alley by yourself,"

Gnocx froze at the very familiar voice. He lowered the paper with wide eyes and his vision was met with a not so welcome image of a not so welcome flaming redhead leaning against the wall. Axel had the biggest grin on his face as he watched Gnocx put his paper in the bag of bandages and set it on the ground. Gnocx hardened his gaze and looked at Axel with an unwavering stare.

"Hey buddy!" Axel exclaimed with cheer as he walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Gnocx said evenly, completely dismissing Axel's jovial demeanor.

Axel's face deflated and he sagged with disappointment, that to anyone else would seem completely real.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Axel said. "And here I was all excited to see your smiling face again."

"If you have nothing else to do, but waste my time, I'll be going, and I suggest you do the same before the powers in control of this world find out you're here," Gnocx said as he picked his bag up and made to walk around Axel.

"Hold up," Axel stopped him with a tone completely serious.

He slung an arm around his shoulder as he walked by.

"I came to give you some information. Call it an apology for giving you an owie back when you ran away."

"Oh?"

"Two things, one, those people that were stationed at Castle Oblivion, remember them?"

"Of course I do, now what about them," Gnocx replied as he removed Axel's arm and stood with his back leaning on the wall.

"They aren't your problem anymore," Axel said simply as he stood on the wall beside him.

"Can you elaborate?"

"They've been erased," Axel told him as if it were the most natural thing in the universe.

Gnocx's eyes widened with this new piece of information. He looked Axel in the eyes and read his gaze. He was telling the truth.

"How?" Gnocx asked as he processed this new development.

"The keyblade master," Axel said. "I won't go into too many details, but Marluxia lured Sora to Castle Oblivion and hatched a plan that involved having Sora's memories rewritten so he would become his puppet. Marluxia then planned on turning on the Organization with Larxene. Needless to say, Sora got the better of them."

"Sora beat all five of them?"

"Not quite," Axel said then continued at Gnocx's raised brow, "While Sora was making his way through the upper floors of the castle, Riku of all people wound up breaking free of the Dark Realm somehow and ended up in the deepest levels of the castle."

"Who is Riku?"

"He and Sora grew up together, if I got this right, Riku was originally supposed to be the Keyblade Master, but when their home was destroyed, he opened his heart to the darkness, so the Keyblade went to the next available candidate."

"Sora,"

"Bingo, anyway together they took down all of the members, and they think I'm gone too."

"How is the Organization taking this?"

"You know the boss man, I'm sure he doesn't even care. He knew that Marluxia was thinking of rebelling anyway. The others were just spares."

"Not big on the company loyalty is he? Which begs the question; why did you come here, really?"

"To be honest…I don't know," Axel admitted. "Something just told me that I should find you. Maybe I'm guilty for helping to keep you there."

"Guilt, that'd be a nice trick," Gnocx told him. "Well…thank you I suppose. Now what else did you need to say?"

"Oh, right!" Axel said, attitude flipping again. "Well first, it was a good thing you took out that Heartless in that castle, the Organization would have probably sent Roxas to do it and well, you know that I like Roxas and all."

"I would say you were worried, he is your best friend after all," Gnocx said. "I think he would have been fine. I didn't get too much damage fighting it."

"Ok then, now, this is a favor to you, and I don't know what it'll mean to you, but you left Castle Oblivion about a month ago, but no one made any particular effort to capture you."

Gnocx went wide eyed once again.

"A month…I knew that the worlds moved along different time streams, but still. Anyway, that is very disconcerting. Was there a reason?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I thought it was strange but everyone was tight lipped."

"Huh," Gnocx said while going into thought.

"Well, I have to get back, the Organization thinks I'm gone and I would like my best friend to know that I am alive, catch you later," Axel said as he disappeared in a swirling column of darkness.

Gnocx rolled his eyes at the Roxas comment as he disappeared. He stood there for a second before he remembered the bandages and moved to exit the alley.

He made his way back to Kuwabara's and was surprised to see Botan with a familiar brunette standing outside his door.

"Botan," Gnocx called as he got closer.

Both girls turned and as soon as the brunette's eyes met his, they widened.

"It's you," she said.

Gnocx looked at her and put on a small smile.

"Hello, Keiko."

* * *

**Well I actually got a chapter of original material to be of decent length. Before I get the homophobes or yaoi fangirls down my throat. Persephone Rosamunde made sure to tell me that I am implying something between Roxas and Axel. I assure you once again that there will be no yaoi in this series. Well I hope you enjoyed and I apologize if you find the dialogue horrible. I am trying to improve myself. Now please review as I move on to write Volume Three.**


	15. Most Unlikely of Friends

**Me: Welcome back!**

**PR: :Waves then notices object in my hands: "Why do you have a dagger?"**

**Me: "It makes me look intimidating."**

**PR: :sweatdrops: "More like psychotic. Who is doing the disclaimer this week?"**

**I roll my chair around to face the door and it opens to reveal...**

**PR: "Yusuke again?"**

**Yusuke: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" :glares:**

**PR: :shrinks: "Nothing."**

**Yusuke: "I thought so, Mrs. I faint when Fox Boy is around."**

**PR: "Kurama!" :hearts in her eyes:**

**Me: "It was either him or Koenma and I can't think of anything funny to do if Koenma was here except call him an infant."**

**Yusuke: "I brought a friend, hope you don't mind." :Gnocx walks in and sits on an empty couch****:**

**Gnocx: "Put away the dagger. It's melodramatic, unless you would like to use it on yourself of course."**

**Me: :deadpans: "You know, you act as if you hate me, but by the end of your story you will love me."**

**Gnocx: :Glares:**

**Me: "Yusuke, please?"**

**Yusuke: :lays on couch, using Gnocx's legs as a pillow: "What?"**

**Me: :Facepalm:**

**Gnocx: "When did I become your furniture."**

**Yusuke: "When I realized your coat was so comfortable."**

**Me: "****Disclaimer!"**

**Yusuke: "Oh, right, Shaded Truths owns nothing but this guy." :Blindly points at Gnocx's face and gets him in the eye: "Oh, sorry."**

**Gnocx: :covers one eye and uses his other hand to push Yusuke onto the floor:**

**PR: "Kurama!" :still heart eyed:**

**Me: :waves hand in front of her face: "We lost her."**

**PR: :pulls a furisode out of nowhere and hits me on the head with it, sending me out of my rolling chair:**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Where have you been?" Botan asked as Gnocx came to the door in front of them.

Gnocx held up the plastic bag.

"Bandages," he said as he turned to open the door.

"Oh, right," Botan replied with a nervous smile. "Shuichi asked you to get some for Yusuke, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Gnocx answered mildly confused at the name as he grabbed the door handle, but before he could open it, the door was ripped open from the other side and a certain idiot had pushed past Gnocx and started to fawn over Botan.

"Oh, Botan, I knew I heard you out here," Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes, totally ignoring the other two.

Gnocx rolled his eyes at the idiotic display while Keiko sweat dropped.

"Oh, Hello, Kuwabara," Botan said while having her hands up as some sort of barrier between herself and his face. "Do you mind if Keiko and I come in?"

"Of course, my blue-haired beauty!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Is Yusuke here, Kuwabara?" Keiko asked.

"Hmm?" Kuwabara hummed looking at her. "Yeah, just follow weird name guy,"

Kuwabara turned to where Gnocx should have been standing only to discover he was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Kuwabara asked.

"He went inside," Botan replied.

Gnocx had indeed gone inside and was already in Kuwabara's room by the time he noticed he was gone.

"Here are the bandages, _Shuichi,"_ Gnocx said with emphasis on his name.

Kurama looked at him as he took the bag.

"Ah, I apologize," Kurama said. "In my human life, I go by Shuichi Minamino,"

"It's fine, Botan made sure to sort of clue me in, Keiko and her are outside."

"Keiko?"

"Yeah, she wants to see him," Gnocx said, pointing to Yusuke as Kurama changed his bandages.

"I can probably take these off tomorrow," Kurama surmised as he finished and slipped a shirt back over the unconscious detective.

Just then, Kuwabara threw the door open and he strode in the room along with Keiko and Botan. Gnocx sat in the chair as Keiko rushed to Yusuke's side.

"Is he ok?" She asked the red head.

"He will be fine," Shuichi soothed. "You must be Keiko, Yusuke has said a lot about you."

"Yeah," she said with a small smile on her face as she took his larger hand in her two smaller ones. "What happened?"

"He had to fight off those crazies," Kuwabara stated simply. "They ganged up on us."

After a while Botan walked Keiko home and the other three still kept watch over the detective. Kurama and Kuwabara used that time to ask questions about other worlds.

"So, you've only been to one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Only one," Gnocx confirmed.

"What was it like?" Kurama asked.

"Well, it was like this one in a way." Gnocx said. "Geographically it's an alternate of this world. I had arrived at a castle in Scotland. The castle was actually a school for magic."

"Magic?" Kurama asked.

"You mean like rabbits out of hats and sawing people in half?" Kuwabara added.

"No, I mean real magic, not those side show attractions."

"Can you show us?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, hold on," Gnocx said as he stood and shut the bedroom door.

Gnocx then turned to them and called his blades. He concentrated and thought of the spell Dumbledore used on them when he was at Hogwarts. In a flash, the swords were gone and the small, metal wand was in his hands.

"I didn't know if it would still work," Gnocx said to himself before pointing it at a textbook on Kuwabara's desk. With the swish and flick movement and the utterance of _Wingardium Leviosa,_ the textbook started to levitate.

"Woah," Kuwabara said wide eyed as Gnocx levitated the book over into Kurama's hands.

Gnocx then pointed his wand at Kuwabara. Who started to look paniced.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked as he put his hands up and backed off.

"Keep quiet, it won't hurt," Gnocx assured.

The air between Gnocx and Kuwabara distorted and then Kuwabara was lifted into the air where he floated, spread eagle above them. Kuwabara clenched his eyes shut and let out a small noise before he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at their faces and then at how high he was.

"Oh, wow, this is kinda nice, it's like I'm flying," Kuwabara said as Gnocx lowered him back to the ground.

"That's intriguing," Kurama said as he put Kuwabara's textbook back on the desk.

They kept watch until the next day, Kuwabara had gone out and when he came back he informed them that school had been cancelled for a week to which Kurama joked that Yusuke would be excited about it. Sometime around midday, Yusuke started to show signs of waking.

"Hey guys," Kuwabara whispered which caused the other two to lean in. "When Urameshi wakes up let's pull something."

Gnocx rolled his eyes but Kurama asked what he had in mind.

"Well, I was thinking that when he woke up, we tell him that Keiko didn't make it."

"Isn't that kind of extreme?" Gnocx asked.

"Maybe, but I think that he would do the same to me," Kuwabara said.

"As you wish, Kuwabara, but you do the talking," Kurama said.

"Are you serious?" Gnocx and Kuwabara asked.

"It's all in good fun, you don't have to say anything," Kurama persuaded.

Gnocx just stared.

"It's not like I'll lose sleep over doing it, but I'm surprised you'll do it so easily," Gnocx told them.

"That's a yes then," Kuwabara said, completely ignoring what Gnocx said.

A few minutes later, Yusuke started to stir before he opened his eyes.

"Well, about time you woke up," Kuwabara said from in the chair with Kurama and Gnocx behind him on either side.

"Where am I?" Yusuke asked.

"In my room, which, by the way, is back on earth."

"You've been asleep for three days straight," Kurama added.

Yusuke sat up slowly and let out a groan.

"Three days? It does feel like I've been out a while."

"School looks like a warzone and classes got cancelled," Kuwabara explained. "I called your mom so you don't have to worry about that, but she did tell me to tell you she would be out of town for a while."

"Well that's normal," Yusuke said as he looked at them, his face turning serious. "Ok, what about Keiko?"

Kuwabara just plastered a solemn look on his face and looked down while gritting his teeth. Kurama looked away while Gnocx closed his eyes.

"What about Keiko and Botan?" Yusuke half shouted.

There was still no response.

"What?"

No response.

"What?" he said in a whisper before lunging at Kuwabara and grabbing his shirt. "You better start doing more than clenching your teeth! Tell me what happened to her!"

Before Yusuke could lay into them anymore, the bedroom door opened.

"I recognize that yell anywhere," Botan said as she and Keiko walked into the room. "What's up Yusuke."

Yusuke, who looked like he was gob smacked, let go of Kuwabara and stared.

"Oh, Botan, Keiko," he said.

All was silent until a series of snickers came from Kuwabara.

"Oh my gosh," Kuwabara said while trying to stifle his laughter. "That was so great."

"Sorry Yusuke," Kurama said, holding a hand over his own mouth. "Kuwabara insisted."

That was all it took to have Kuwabara let his laughter out.

"You should of seen your face," Kuwabara said between laughs, earning him a glare that promised pain.

"Come here you jerk, I'll show you a look," Yusuke said before he proceeded to knock Kuwabara to the ground, much to the amusement of those in the room.

Keiko had come by to make sure things were all right with Yusuke and Botan had been kind enough to go with her. Yusuke spent some time trying to stretch out the stiffness in his body that was caused from three days in bed. Eventually Keiko had to go back to her parents, so Yusuke got dressed and walked with her, leaving the other three in Kuwabara's room. Botan told Yusuke to come back when he was finished so she could take him to see Koenma. Kuwabara decided to start playing with Eikichi while the others watched and they were amused when she scratched his hands before leaping onto Gnocx's arm where she dug her claws into the material of his shirt. Gnocx wrapped one hand around the kitten and pried her off before holding her in front of his face where she mewled at him.

"I think she really likes you," Kuwabara said.

"That's ironic, I can't really see why she would," Gnocx replied as he adjusted his hold so he was holding her on one arm.

"Maybe it's because you radiate warmth in your personality," Kurama replied which only got a flat look in reply.

Kuwabara just shrugged at him as Yusuke walked through the door.

"I'm back, Botan, let's go see binky breath," Yusuke said annoyed before he saw Gnocx and the kitten.

"Didn't peg you as a cat person," he said.

"She seems attached to me," Gnocx said by way of explanation as he placed the cat on top of Kuwabara's head.

"Come on, Yusuke," Botan said as she hopped onto her oar outside of the window.

"I'm comin," he grumbled as he put his hand on the window.

Before he jumped out he paused. He looked back at Gnocx who rose an eyebrow. Quickly he buried his hand into his pants pocket and pulled something out before tossing it at Gnocx who caught it without a problem. He looked at the object in his hands and found it to be a key. This time both brows shot up as he looked back at Yusuke.

"You can stay with me, I know you don't have a place," Yusuke said as he stepped onto the windowsill. "My mom's gone for a few days anyway so just go and use that key. I'll have Botan bring me back once I'm done in Spirit World."

"But," Gnocx started to say but Yusuke had already jumped out of the window and Botan had already sped off.

"Looks like you don't have a choice," Kurama chuckled.

"Have fun," Kuwabara snickered. "Urameshi's mom is a drunk so prepare to swim through some beer cans."

"Fantastic," Gnocx deadpanned. "Only the moron forgot to tell me where he lives."

* * *

Following Kuwabara's direction, Gnocx found himself standing outside an apartment door in the dark. He took out the key that Yusuke gave to him and used it to open the door. As predicted, Gnocx was socked in the face with the pungent aroma of alcohol. He stepped inside and turned on the light, and while he wouldn't need to swim through a sea of beer cans, there were a few littered on the floor here and there. The apartment itself was small, although it is enough for a mother and son to occupy. Gnocx decided that he would sit on the couch and watch the news until Yusuke came back. He maneuvered over and picked up a few empty beer cans that he stacked together beside the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the television on and there he sat until Yusuke came back.

When Yusuke walked in the first thing he did was look at Gnocx with this strangely analytical face that was very unlike him. Gnocx raised an eyebrow in question at that and Yusuke responded by walking over and sitting beside him on the couch, never taking his eyes off of him. While Gnocx wasn't bothered by it he did grow curious.

"What is it?" he asked the Spirit Detective with a sigh.

His brow furrowed in confusion when Yusuke reached over and laid a hand over his chest. The next thing he knew, Yusuke was on his knees and his ear was a few inches from his chest. He stayed like that for a minute while he occasionally rapped Gnocx's chest with the back of his knuckles as if he were knocking on a wall, trying to find a hollow spot. Yusuke's brow furrowed as he leaned back and stared again. Gnocx's eyes were closed and his head resting on his hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch. He had guessed about the time Yusuke started knocking his chest what he was doing.

"Koenma must have been lying to me," Yusuke finally said. "I could feel your ticker in there so there is no way you're one of those Heartless things."

Gnocx opened his eyes and met his stare.

"I'm not a Heartless," Gnocx said. "I'm a Nobody."

"Uh… Yeah," Yusuke said slowly. "Can you explain that to me, diaper bitch wasn't doing a very good job?"

"Fine," Gnocx said as he straightened slightly. "When a person becomes a Heartless, there heart is taken, but there is more to a person than there heart. When the heart is gone, the body that is left behind resembles nothing but a shell. Sometimes when the Heart is stolen, the body starts to act with a will of its own. Most of the time this happens; the bodies form into some creature that is less than human. Like the Heartless, these Nobodies come in a variety of forms; however, the strongest Nobodies are actually able to retain their human form. I am an example of that."

"So, you are one of the strongest of these Nobodies and you are just the body that was left over when you were turned into a Heartless?" Yusuke asked for clarification purposes.

"I don't know the circumstances that led to my heart being stolen, but you are essentially correct," Gnocx said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Yusuke said.

"How?"

Yusuke tapped his chest again.

"I can hear your heartbeat so there is a heart in there."

Gnocx looked at him wide eyed for a moment before remembering who he was dealing with and sighing.

"You misunderstand. I have a heart in the anatomical sense, the heart I lack is of the spiritual sense."

"Huh?" was Yusuke's intelligent reply.

"You're aware that every living creature has a soul, right?"

Yusuke nodded.

"The soul and the heart I speak of are one and the same."

"Wait, you don't have a soul?" Yusuke said, slightly incredulous.

"That is essentially the case. I realize that during the Saint Beast case I appeared to have emotion, like when I teased Kuwabara about being my stalker. That was all an act. The teasing was a way to keep the group from going crazy. If I were to act like a Nobody, then I would be kind of like a robot, cold, distant, etc. I was like that in the last world I was in, but that didn't do me any favors, so now I have decided to act like I am a normal person. Like I told Koenma earlier, I am choosing to act like I think I would if I still had my heart."

"That was cool of you to offer your help to Koenma," Yusuke said looking down.

"Don't dwell on it, Yusuke, the whole reason I'm travelling the worlds is to find some clue that will lead me to uncovering the memories of my former life. And It is my hypothesis that I may be able to find a way to get my heart back."

Yusuke looked up at Gnocx and smiled a small smile.

"I really hope you find it," Yusuke said. "But if you ever tell Kuwabara I was this sappy I'll punch your lights out."

Gnocx grinned at him and patted his head, causing Yusuke to glare and smack his hand away.

"I'm not a little kid, no need to treat me like one," he told him. "I can still kick your ass if need be,"

"Yeah, yeah," Gnocx replied as he stood up and headed to the kithchen.

* * *

**This was my attempt at showing a bond between Gnocx and Yusuke. I still believe my dialogue sucks and it makes me want to hide under my blanket out of embarrassment. Next chapter starts the Yukina arc, and Gnocx's involvement won't be major which is what I believe should be. I am happy to say that I will definitly surpass the word count for Volume One. I have given no indication to what world Volume Three will take place in. I am going to give a list of worlds. One of them is it, the others are either possible future Volumes or random things I put in.**

**1. Blue Exorcist**

**2. Fairy Tail**

**3. One Piece**

**4. Soul Eater**

**5. Danny Phantom**

**6. Detective Conan**

**7. Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra**

**And there are your possibilities. If you wanna guess, go ahead, but I won't reveal it until I publish Volume Three. The guessing does not apply to those that I have told and I know that there are three of you. You know who you are. Reveal and there shall be dire consequences. :eerie music plays: Anyway. Happy reading and I will see you next week.**

**~Shaded Truths~**


	16. Yukina, The Ice Maiden

**Me: :pouring over a lab manual, spanish book, and Anatomy notes: "Hey, guys, skit is gonna be short because I have to study for my finals next week. I can't wait for this semester to be over."**

**PR: :Pours over Medical anthropology, Latin, and Japanese culture: "Can we atleast get Kurama this week?"**

**Me: "No," :snaps finger:**

**Door flies open and Kuwabara walks in.**

**Kuwabara: "The man is-" :freezes as dagger is thrown by me and embeds itself into the wall beside his head:**

**Kuwabara proceeds to shriek like a girl as Hiei walks in.**

**Hiei: "Hn, buffoon, its not your week." :Turns to PR and I:**

**Hiei: "Now, remember our arrangement?"**

**PR and I nod rapidly as memories of Hiei's sword fill our mind.**

**Hiei: :amused: "Fine, this mediocre author does not own myself, or any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. Now excuse me while I go eviscerate that fool, Yoshihiro Togashi. No one owns me." :Exits leaving Kuwabara, who had passed out and was lying on the floor: **

* * *

Chapter 16

"Why am I here, Koenma?" Gnocx asked as he walked into Koenma's office.

A week had passed since the Saint Beast case and the day Yusuke went back to school; Botan showed up at Yusuke's and asked Gnocx to come with her to Spirit world. Gnocx had been staying with Yusuke the whole time and he was surprisingly accepted when his mother, Atsuko Urameshi, came home from her trip. They were introduced and Yusuke told her that Gnocx was one of his partners for an internship for troubled youths. Atsuko was pleased at what she thought was an attempt of Yusuke's to turn his life around. She immediately offered Gnocx a drink which he declined, not really wanting to get drunk with his friend's mother. They had spent the night she had come back playing poker. The next morning was the day school reopened and she had rather comically kicked her son out of the house.

When Gnocx had walked into the office, he was met with Koenma, with Kurama at the front of his desk and behind Koenma there stood some sort of blue, shirtless creature with a horn on his head. It seemed to be cowering behind Koenma's seat and looking warily at Gnocx as he walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Kurama," Gnocx greeted.

"Hello," the red head replied.

"Glad you could come," Koenma said, skipping the pleasantries. "I called you because we may need the help you so kindly offered. Look at the screen.

Gnocx turned around to look at the giant screen on the wall. It came on to show a heavily wooded area.

"The case I'm sending Yusuke on is a retrieval mission," Koenma explained as the picture on the screen switched to that of a manor in a secluded area of the woods.

"This place is owned by this man," Koenma continued as the picture switched again, this time to the picture of a short, ugly man stepping out of his limo. "This man is Ganzu Tarukane. He's a crime boss and a member of an elite criminal group of wealthy humans known as the Black Black Club."

The camera flashed to show the manor again.

"Tarukane resides in this compound about 200 miles away from the city. Yusuke's mission is to head there and save this girl."

On command the screen flashed to see a closed window that had bars covering it. On the bars there were wards and inside there was a dark room with a lone figure sitting in a chair. The figure was a young girl with light green hair and red eyes. She was also dressed in an icy colored kimono.

"This is Yukina, the ice maiden," Koenma explained. "Ice maidens are very rare demons and the reason that Tarukane captured her has to do with her ability to create hiroseki stones. Hiroseki stones are a rare gem that can sell for a fortune on the black market."

"No doubt Tarukane plans to have her create an endless supply," Gnocx surmised as Kurama nodded. "The man is greedy; he's perfect fodder for the heartless if they decide to show up."

"Which is one reason I called you, I don't want Yusuke fighting a heartless in the case something happens, and more than likely, Kuwabara will go with him," Koenma said. "I sent Hiei to deliver a tape with the mission on it, he will go after school."

"Hiei?" Gnocx asked. "Why him? I thought that Botan was supposed to do that."

"Normally she is," Kurama said. "However, Koenma doesn't want Hiei to know what's going on so he sent him in order to distract him."

"Why would Hiei need to be kept in the dark?"

"Because Yukina is no ordinary demon to him," Koenma said cryptically.

Gnocx narrowed his eyes at Koenma, causing the creature behind him to start sweating. He turned to look at the picture of Yukina again.

"Red eyes," he said simply. "Dare I assume there related?"

"Correct," Kurama smiled. "Yukina is Hiei's sister, but she doesn't know she has a brother."

"I'm not gonna bother asking," Gnocx said.

"That would be best," Koenma said. "Including you, now five people know that Yukina is Hiei's sister. This afternoon, Yusuke will watch the tape with Kuwabara and Botan and then that will make eight. Hiei doesn't want her to know so all I ask is that you respect his decision."

"I wouldn't either way," Gnocx said. "That has nothing to do with me."

"So," Koenma said addressing Kurama. "Do you think Hiei suspects anything?"

"Probably," Kurama said. "I think he feels there is something wrong, but I think that he will let Yusuke handle it."

"Speaking of feeling," Gnocx said before he looked at Koenma. "How many people did you tell about me?"

Koenma knew he was referring to the fact that he told Yusuke that Gnocx was a Nobody.

"What did that idiot do?" Koenma asked with a sigh.

"He gave me an inspection," Gnocx replied dryly and then knocked on Kurama's chest to indicate what he meant. "He doesn't listen to you, he thought I was a heartless."

Koenma slammed his head onto the desk at that.

"I only told him, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan," Koenma said. "Botan is a bit of an airhead but she won't tell."

"I must say I was a bit surprised when he told me, I wouldn't of guessed you were an emotionless husk beforehand," Kurama said bluntly.

"I'm one hell of an actor," Gnocx said dryly. "Also I learned from the last world that it does no good to be an 'emotionless husk' in dealing with people. It makes them not like me and it makes me stand out. While I particularly don't care what people think about me, I can't draw attention to myself."

"Not drawing attention to you is the reason you are only back up," Koenma said. "If Yusuke has trouble, I'll send you and Kurama in."

"Right," Kurama said.

"One more thing," Gnocx said as he looked at the creature behind Koenma. "I think your assistant is afraid of me."

Koenma glared at the creature behind him.

"Will you get out here, Ogre, he's not gonna hurt you!"

Yes, sir," Ogre said weakly as he stepped out from behind him.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Kurama, Gnocx, Ogre, and Koenma returned their attention to the monitor in order to watch Yusuke progress through the mission, and sure enough, Kuwabara invited himself along for the ride. They had just entered the woods and were trying to find the way to the manor.

"This place smells like ass," Yusuke complained as they reached a clearing.

Botan walked to the top of a hill in the clearing while Yusuke looked around.

"We're never gonna find the place before nightfall," Yusuke ranted.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map," Kuwabara agreed.

"Come on, boys," Botan called. "It looks like this trail goes all the way to the top of the mountain. It's probably our best bet."

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

Instead of complaining, Kuwabara got riled up.

"Come on, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he pranced up the hill toward Botan. "Hang on, Yukina! Your one true love is on his way!"

Kuwabara charged past Botan and continued along the trail.

"I guess he's done being in love with you, Botan," Yusuke stated.

"Darn," Botan said sarcastically.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Kuwabara yelled from his place ahead of them. "We got a girl to rescue!"

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the tape?" Botan asked as Kuwabara started to run again.

"Nah," Yusuke replied. "It's his own fault he charged out like a bat outta hell before he could hear that Yukina is Hiei's sister."

* * *

Back in Koenma's office, the four observers were all blankly staring at the screen with deadpan expressions.

"I've only known the guy a week and a half, but apparently that's long enough to know that he can't think outside of his pants," Gnocx said.

"I find it hilarious that he doesn't know that he is in love with Hiei's sister," Kurama said.

"In lust is more like it," Koenma muttered.

"What did you say sir?" Ogre asked.

"Nothing you big, blue buffoon!" Koenma shouted. "Now let's watch what happens next."

* * *

Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara made it to another clearing where Kuwabara stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kuwabara pointed out.

Botan took the opportunity to look at the Demon sensing compass on her wrist.

"The compass is going crazy," Botan told them.

"I think I see why," Yusuke said as he looked ahead.

Ahead of them, a well-dressed man stepped into the clearing. He was wearing a brown suit and had wild hair and glasses.

"You're trespassing on private property boys and girls," the man said. "You had better leave."

"Leave?" Kuwabara asked in a sarcastic voice. "But we just got here."

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "We're lost and the birds ate our trail of breadcrumbs."

"Pretty please, let us stay at your master's house," Botan said putting in as much sweetness as is in most desserts.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said.

"Oh come on," Kuwabara said with a pout. "We know he's got plenty of room."

"Yeah, those crime lords always have really swank houses," Yusuke added.

"Crime lord?" the man asked, confused. "Now you seem to know a lot for being lost. Oh well, you had your chance."

The three gasped as the man's clothes tore off as his body transformed. He turned into a large green demon with tentacles instead of legs and he had the mouth of a fly. He also had beady yellow eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to make you leave myself," the demon said after his transformation finished. "But I am very clumsy."

After he finished that sentence, several protrusions that were on his chest spread apart to reveal a mouth lined with sharp, jagged teeth.

"Everyone I touch ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

"You're a demon hired by Tarukane, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's very perceptive of you," the demon responded. "I have orders to kill anyone who comes after Yukina."

"Well that girl is a demon," Yusuke said. "Doesn't that make you guy's cousins or something?"

"Your own kind is being tortured so that no good human you're working for can make money," Kuwabara accused and added a point with his finger for emphasis. "Doesn't that tick you off?"

"No, not at all," it responded.

"What?"

"It is said that there are humans who will sell their soul to the devil for power right? Demons can do it too. Hahahaha. Don't try to act holy, there isn't one among you who can't be bought."

"Oh give me a break," Yusuke said much to the demons confusion. "There isn't anything you won't say to make yourselves feel better."

Yusuke held his hand up and it started to glow.

"You're just trash," Kuwabara said as he held up his own glowing fist.

"What did you say?" the enemy asked.

"Huh, can't you hear right?" Kuwabara asked.

"He must of sold his ears too," Yusuke added cheekily.

"You will regret this," the demon said before he leapt into the air.

The demon sent its tentacles after the boys.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke answered confidently

Kuwabara held his hands out and manifested his signature spirit sword. He leapt into the air and before his prey knew what hit it, he had made multiple slashes and was already back on the ground. The demon's body began to break apart but it was still alive. He pointed a finger at the falling remains.

"Spirit gun," he said cooly.

The expected shot of energy was emitted from his finger and hit the falling remains, disintegrating them. After it was done the boys relaxed.

"And here I thought they were gonna make it easy on us huh Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied with a smirk to match.

* * *

Back in Koenma's office the observers were talking about the fight.

"That was easy for them, sir, it turns out Kurama and Gnocx won't be needed," Ogre said.

"Idiot!" Koenma shouted. "That was the first wave, Yusuke and Kuwabara have a long way to go. And who knows what dangers await."

Kurama and Gnocx only stared intently at the screen.

* * *

**Omake:**

****"What's with the diary?"

Gnocx looked up to see Yusuke looking at the notebook in his hands.

"It's not a diary," he explained. "I'm using it to make a record of my travels."

"So, it's a diary," Yusuke surmised in all his wisdom.

"Is there a reason you are asking such a useless question?" Gnocx inquired after rolling his eyes.

"I was curious, better not let Kuwabara see it though, he will start making fun of you," Yusuke said as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"He can try all he wants, I'll just call him a stalker again and that will be the end of it, because he will get so mad that he will forget about it," Gnocx replied.

Yusuke burst out laughing at that.

"Damn, you'd think the stalker bit gets old, but I think it's funny no matter how many times to do it."

"I aim to please." Gnocx deadpanned as he closed his notebook and made it disappear.

The door to Atsuko's room flew open and she came stumbling out.

"How the hell are you still drunk?" Yusuke asked her.

Atsuko's response was to glare at her son before chucking an empty bottle at him. It hit him in the head.

"Why the hell aren't you in school?" She asked irritably while forgetting Gnocx was there.

"It's still closed Mom," Yusuke droned. "Go back to bed."

Atsuko ignored her son and stumbled over to sit a chair near them, she turned to Gnocx.

"Hey, you wanna get drunk with me?" she slurred.

Gnocx reached out and grasped her hand and used his other to clasp her shoulder.

"Sleep," he said.

Yusuke saw something white emanate from Gnocx's hand and then Atsuko slumped against the chair, out cold.

"Can you teach me that?" he asked relieved.

* * *

**The omake I just came up with as I was uploading. I felt that I should put a little something extra in because originally the chapter was about 2000 words. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment even if its something small. The Yukina arc will be the same until the time of the fight with the Toguro's I'm hoping to take advantage of a plot hole in that fight to change it up a bit. See you next week.**


	17. The Toguro Brothers

**Confetti rains down on me and a confused Persephone Rosamunde.**

**PR: "What the hell?"**

**Me: "The confetti is because with this chapter, Volume Two surpasses 50,000 words. Add to that it also means that I have archived over 100,000 words total."**

**PR: :Sweatdrops: "I suppose thats a good reason to celebrate."**

**Me: "Yeah, and now comes my dejection."**

**PR: "?"**

**Me: "I have the camera I used to record your interaction with Kurama."**

**PR: :Glares: "Hand it over!"**

**Me: "You have nothing to worry about. I left the lens cap on, I recorded nothing but black."**

**PR: :Stares before bursting into hysterical laughter: "Who is doing the disclaimer this week?"**

**Me: "Well..." :Snaps fingers"**

**The door opens but no one is there.**

**PR: "Is it Kuwabara? Only he would be late."**

**Me: :smiles:**

**PR: "What?"**

**Me: "This week the disclaimer will be given by the one and only, Persephone Rosamunde."**

**PR: :eyes widen: "Really?"**

**Me: "Go for it."**

**PR: :Turns to camera: "This baka, Shaded Truths doesn't own anything except for Gnocx, who I think is a good OC, but even though I like him Shaded Truths needs to work on-" :I cover her mouth:**

**Me: "Don't spoil, please."**

**PR: :Pries my hand off: "Fine, and he would in no way own my dear, sweet, Kurama."**

**Me: "Enjoy the chapter."**

* * *

Chapter 17

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan had continued to follow the trail up the mountain after they defeated the first guard. However, soon enough the trail they were on ended, leaving them in the middle of nowhere.

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that only goes halfway up the mountain, isn't it?" Yusuke asked rhetorically. "I guess they don't encourage much camping around here."

"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden," Botan replied. "But we should be able to find it if we follow Yukina's energy."

"Bah!" Kuwabara scoffed. "Why are ya still using that compass? Just follow my way, the red pinky string."

Kuwabara got a goofy look on his face as he started to wave his pinky around.

"The what?" Botan asked as she and Yusuke adopted matching expressions of befuddlement.

"The moment I first saw her," Kuwabara said with total seriousness. "My love stretched out and tied us together. See?" he finished, holding his hand up to them.

Yusuke, Botan, and the people watching from Koenma's office all sweatdropped at his idiocy.

"Let's follow the red thread of destiny tied to my love!" the idiot proclaimed before he took off through a shroud of trees.

* * *

Meanwhile at the compound, in one room, Gonzo Tarukane sat with two individuals. One was a tall man with short black hair and wore a green trenchcoat, black pants, and sunglasses. The second was a smaller man that was riding on the other's back. The smaller had long gray hair and was wearing a blue shirt with matching pants.

"This is unexpected," the taller man said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Tarukane grunted. "Speak up, boy."

"Hiru, who I sent to deal with the trespassers, is dead," the man stated.

Tarukane slammed his glass of wine on the table in astonishment.

"What?" he asked. "What kind of goons are you sending out there? Bums on the street?"

"I assure you, my men are well picked," the leader of the guard assured. "Whoever defeated Hiru, must have unusual powers."

"Well, unusual powers is what I pay you for," Tarukane said as he fondled an item around his neck. "Don't expect me to hand out the cash if you can't handle the job."

"You needn't worry," sunglasses said with a bit of acid in his tone that was completely unnoticed by the greedy human.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tarukane said. "You said that, but I'm not the kinda guy that is satisfied on cheap talk."

"Oh? What do you suggest?"

"Come with me," Tarukane said with a greedy smirk. "You can prove your stuff."

He then leaded the two out of the room as he touched the item around his neck again.

* * *

"The Toguro Brothers?" Koenma asked in dismay as he finished watching their exchange with Tarukane.

"I think I've heard of them," George the Ogre said.

"I've heard of them as well," Kurama said with slight anxiousness in his voice.

Gnocx just stared at the screen's static eyes narrowed.

"I'm in the minority then, who are they?" he asked them

"They're on the most wanted list," Koenma explained. "They are incredibly powerful demons that are the leaders of the Apparition Gang, whose members I can assure you Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting against.

"You look thoughtful," Kurama pointed out.

"I am," Gnocx replied.

"Is it the Toguros?" George asked.

"No, they don't concern me, it's Tarukane,"

"Why?" Koenma asked, curious.

"I can't know for sure, we'll just have to wait," Gnocx replied and said no more.

"Fantastic," Koenma despaired. "It was bad enough watching Hiei and now I can't find him and the Toguro Brothers have shown up too."

* * *

Back at the compound, Tarukane was in awe. The taller Toguro just finished obliterating a creature that was several times his size in one punch. According to Toguro, he only used about 30 percent of his power, but he could have done it with 20. Tarukane quickly spun to his servant after getting that bit of information.

"Sekashta! Get your ass to the telephone!" he bellowed.

"Sir, I've already notified the black market," Sekashta replied.

"That's not what I meant you tool! I mean call the boys from the Black Black Club!"

"Ah, I see sir, you wish to place a wager," the servant concluded before leaving the room.

_I've got the fight of the century right in my backyard. The Toguro gang versus the Mysterious Intruders. _Tarukane thought as he walked out of the room with the Toguros following.

"And because I'm the only one who knows about the Toguro's true abilities, I'm in the perfect position to hustle them," he finished out loud. "My fortune will be doubled."

"Cheating your friends isn't exactly honorable," Toguro said as he lit a cigarette.

"Hey, when you run like me there's only one thing you can do, spread your stink. Heheh."

* * *

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as he stopped at a small clearing between trees.

He looked around for a moment before veering off in another direction.

"Wait, Kuwabara, the compass says she's this way," Botan called as she and Yusuke caught up to him.

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling," the delinquent told her. "Let's go around."

"The compass says follow the path, we don't have time for detours," she argued as she walked forward.

She only made it a few steps before she was lifted into the air by her foot. She had fallen for a trap and a wire looped around her ankle and lifted her.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oopsie," she said from where she was hanging, which on closer inspection was a giant spider web.

Then from the shadows, a demon with the body of a spider, but a slightly humanoid came. It had blond hair and its body was different shades of blue and grey.

"Oh, what a nice catch," it said.

"Ooo, it's a spider this time," Yusuke said as Kuwabara ran to him. "Hey, let her go!"

"Now why would I do that?" it asked as it looked at her. "Now why would I let her go when I plan to drink her blood. If you want to save her you'll have to come and fight me in my evil spider's lai—"

It looked to them as it spoke and stopped itself when it saw that Kuwabara called his Spirit Sword and made it get longer. He swung it around before bringing it down on the web between the demon and Botan. The spider backed off as a result.

"Sorry to mess up your plan, but nobody is getting between me and Yukina," he declared before he used his sword to slice apart the web, causing Botan to fall, only to be caught by Yusuke.

The demon landed upright and stared at them with apprehension.

"You two can't possibly be human," it assured itself.

"Yep," Yusuke replied simply as he set Botan on the ground.

"We just happen to be really, really tough," Kuwabara added.

The creature made a noise of distaste before leaping into the air, ready to attack with the sharp ends of two of its legs.

"Pardon me if I make this quick," Yusuke said as he clenched his fist and it started glowing.

He stood his ground and when the spider demon came down upon him, he lashed out and pierced its abdomen with his fist. It screeched in pain as it flew back and hit the ground, where it violently convulsed until it eventually stopped moving, signaling its death.

"Nice hook," Botan commented.

"Thanks," Yusuke accepted. "If this detective thing doesn't pan out, maybe I can try exterminating."

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Koenma said mockingly at the passing of the spider.

* * *

"It's getting late, Koenma, sir," George said.

Gnocx was still standing in front of his desk observing, Kurama had left to try to find Hiei. When the door to the office opened, no one was surprised to see Kurama had returned.

"How's it going?" he asked as he walked in.

"It's going," Koenma said in a tired voice. "Did you find Hiei yet?"

"No, I'm afraid he never came back from delivering the tape," Kurama said.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before he found out about the mission I gave Yusuke," Koenma said in defeat.

"Uh, do you mind if I ask a question about that, sir?" George asked.

"Hmm?" Koenma grunted.

"Well, why does his sister being kidnapped have to be kept secret from him?" Ogre asked. "Doesn't he have a right to know?"

"Moron!" Koenma screamed, causing Ogre to back away in fright. "Once Hiei knows he'll barge right into the compound, slashing his sword at anyone in sight. He'll feel the need to kill everyone, including the servants and the family dog."

"Which would revoke his parole," Gnocx finished, having worked it out before.

"Yes, and while the loss of the family dog may be unfortunate, killing the humans will make him a criminal again and we'll have to lock him up."

"No need to worry," Kurama said, "Even if Hiei is heading for the compound, I'm confident that he will work with Yusuke."

"I'm surprised you're so calm Kurama," Koenma deadpanned. "Because if Hiei harms those humans, you'll be punished with him."

Kurama let out a nervous laugh.

"And if my father investigates the human's deaths, he could discover that you are in this world," he said to Gnocx.

"I think it'll be fine," Gnocx said stoically.

"Well, you better come tuck me in," Koenma told Ogre as he leapt off of his chair. "We'll get the rest on tape."

The two left and Kurama and Gnocx looked at the monitor that showed the three setting up camp for the night. They exchanged glances, one nervous and one indifferent before they walked out of the office together.

* * *

At the camp the three went to bed blissfully unaware that Hiei had found them and was taking his own refuge in a tree nearby.

The next morning Yusuke and Botan were the first to rise and they had been trying to wake Kuwabara. Yusuke was going to hit him when Botan stopped him.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No," Yusuke said annoyed as he looked at her irritated.

What Botan heard was Hiei in his tree, waking up calling his sister's name.

"Get up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

That time Kuwabara groaned and sat up. He yawned before he looked up at one of the trees. Hiei had flickered out of sight before he was spotted.

* * *

Back at the compound, Tarukane was sitting at a desk with the Toguro's at his side. Sekashta was pouring him a glass of wine.

"The members of the Black Black Club have been notified of the meeting, sir," he told his master.

Then on the wall they were facing the five screens lit up one by one, revealing the five different men that make up the club.

"How're ya doing boys?" Tarukane asked. "Must admit iI'm surprised to see all five of you on such short notice."

"I for one would even meet on my deathbed," a bald member in a red suit said.

"Haha, well said," said a second member in a blue suit and greying hair. "This is our only means of entertainment.

"Yeah, world has gotten too clean to have fun anymore," said the third who was also in a red suit and was holding a wine bottle.

"Well, fun, gentlemen, is exactly why I called you today," Tarukane told them. "Let me cut to the bone here, as we speak, three intruders are heading for my house."

On Tarukane's left another screen lit up, showing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan walking in the forest.

"So, let's start a betting pool on If they make it," the greedy man suggested before he fingered the item around his neck again. "Or if my security beats them."

"Well that would hardly be a challenging proposition," The bald man said. "We have no reason to believe that these intruders can survive against your demons."

"Wait, wait," Tarukane placated. "Let me give out more information before you decide."

He then gestured to his servant.

"Hit it."

Sekashta bowed and then used a pointer to gesture at the screen.

"The situation is quite simple, sirs. There are three intruders and currently they are walking through the forest toward our stronghold. Twelve from the Apparition Gang are moving to stop them."

"Come now," the bald man said. "They're children. I don't know why you're so eager to give away free money, Tarukane, offering a gambling pool with the odds so ridiculously stacked. Have you gone mad?"

"Let's get on with the bidding," Tarukane said, ignoring the question. "You have two choices. Pick either the demons or the intruders to win. Sekashta will show you the stakes."

Sekashta then went to a cart that had a red sheet on top of it. He removed the sheet to reveal large stacks of cash.

"To the winner, Mr. Tarukane will pay double what you bid," Sekashta informed them.

"200 million on the demons," the bald man said immediately.

"Same here, 200 mill on the demons," blue suit added.

"Yeah, yeah, same for me," the man with the red suit and wine bottle added.

"300 million on the demons please," the fourth member, a bald man with a beard and glasses bet.

Tarukane smirked evilly as he flashed back to a conversation he had with the Toguros about a couple of humans that were recently defeating some big named demons like the Saint Beasts and Rando. Toguro is confident that the intruders are those same boys. Tarukane saw this as another attempt to line his pockets.

_I'm going to make a fortune,_ Tarukane thought as he eyed the fifth member.

"You're the only one who hasn't bet, Sakyo, don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

Sakyo was a younger man, dressed in a black suit and had long black hair. He also had a scar over his left eye. He took a puff of the cigarette in his mouth before removing it.

"I will wager five billion on the intruders victory," he said cooly.

Tarukane growled at that.

"That's absurd!" the bald man exclaimed.

"Yes, a trio of humans stands no chance against a dozen demons," blue suit added.

"In normal circumstances, no, but I have a certain little hunch," Sakyo explained. "I've heard a rumor about two boys that were hunting down demons. I believe this is a risk worth taking."

Tarukane laughed him off.

"Sakyo, boy, you've always been a big gambler, haven't ya?"

_Sweet mother, where did he get that kind of information? I'll just have to hustle better next round._

His thoughts were interrupted when Toguro made a noise of mild surprise.

"What's the matter?" Tarukane asked him.

"Very strange," the taller Toguro said. "Six of my fighter's spirit energies all vanished at once."

"What!"

"They're even more impressive than I thought," Toguro said while rubbing his chin and smirking.

* * *

Outside Kuwabara just dispatched the six.

"Piece of cake," he boasted.

"Why are they even bothering with all the wimps?" Yusuke asked.

Botan ran in front of them and called her oar.

"They must be desperate, we're very close to Yukina," she said

"Yeah," Kuwabara said as he tied something to his head. "Let's go."

The other two nearly face planted when they saw the headband.

"What is that, Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

"The great fighting headband of love!" Kuwabara said in all seriousness.

"Right," Yusuke said while scratching his cheek.

Then ahead of them, the other six demons were running for them.

"And all those guys hate love!" Kuwabara yelled. "They're trying to keep me from my Yukina!"

With that in mind, he charged while calling his sword. He quickly dealt with three of them while Yusuke came in and dealt with the other three in just as little time.

* * *

"Two times five billion is ten billion, right?" Sakyo asked as they just watched the end of the fight.

Tarukane seethed at his loss.

* * *

From where they were at they could see the stronghold, Botan had gotten onto her oar and flew ahead to check it out.

"I'm coming, Yukina," Kuwabara said as he moved forward.

Yusuke kept close as he remembered that Botan told him the compass was picking up the energies of three strong demons.

"Three nasty demons versus little old us, what do you think?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine by me, this mission felt different from the start, I feel like I'm invincible."

* * *

"Fastest money I've ever lost," Blue suit said.

"Impressive display," Baldy added. "Obviously the Apparition Gang isn't as frightening as I've been told."

"Don't dump your stocks just yet old boy, these next demons are on a whole different level," Tarukane countered.

Toguro snapped his fingers and three demons came out of the shadows. One was a woman in a martial arts uniform, the second was dressed in black with most of his face hidden, and the third was an ape like giant.

"They call themselves, The Triad," Toguro stated.

"Demon one, Miyuki," The woman introduced herself.

"Demon two, Imacki," The one in black added.

"Demon three, Gokumankey," the giant finished.

"The Triad?" Blue suit said. "Word is they're the toughest set of demons in the whole Apparition Gang."

"You must be forking over a lot of money for those kind of names," red suit added.

"You'll be in a real bind if those hiroseki stones don't come through," Sakyo warned.

Tarukane's eyes narrowed at him.

"The second bet, the intruders or The Triad?"

"500 million on the Triad," baldy bet.

"300 mill on the Triad," Blue suit wagered.

"300 mill for me too," red suit said.

"Same for me," said the bearded man.

"20 billion on the intruders this time," Sakyo said.

Tarukane got nervous and the other members started with their surprised statements.

"What!"

"20 billion on those humans?"

"Yeah, that's Sakyo for ya, doesn't know when to quit."

"Obviously that man is not thinking with his brain," Miyuki said.

"No one is asking your opinion, broad, now go do your stuff," Tarukane gritted.

"We'll take care of them," she assured before they were gone.

* * *

In the air Botan was looking for anything, when she was almost knocked off her broom in surprise when an explosion happened. She looked behind her to see that the area where Yusuke and Kuwabara were was on fire, as well as the area in front of the gates.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" she yelled as she flew toward the gate.

She was met with nothing but a wall of flame.

"Oh please," she begged.

As if called the flames suddenly parted and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out of the fire surrounded by a dome of swirling spirit energy.

* * *

Tarukane looked on shocked as the intruders walked out of the fire.

"What are these people?"

Sakyo just let out a small laugh as they all watched the group enter Tarukane's home.

* * *

**I want to apologize for my ridiculous namings of the Black Black Club, the only ones that were named in the anime were Sakyo and Butagiri, but Butagiri wasn't named until the Dark Tournament. Feel free to throw things at me in anger and frustration. Anyways on a serious note, my heart goes out to the families of the victims of the Connecticut school shootings. I had to work that day and it made me really not want to go in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I was gonna wish you all a Merry Christmas but I realized that Christmas is next week and I will have updated on Christmas Eve. So I will see you then.**


	18. Yusuke and Kuwabara Vs The Triad

**Me: "Hello guys."**

**PR: "You're late."**

**Me: "I know and I'm sorry, the explanation for my tardiness is in the footer"**

**PR: "Do I get to do the disclaimer again?"**

**Me: "Nope."**

**PR: "Good. Don't think I don't know that the only reason you had me do it last week is because you had no idea what to do for the skit."**

**Me: :looks hurt: "Well sorry. It's hard to come up with something for every chapter and try to make it at least mildly funny. This week, Gnocx shall do the disclaimer."**

**Gnocx comes in through the door.**

**Gnocx: "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you. Atsuko was trying to get me to play strip poker with her and some of her friends."**

**PR: :thinks then looks at me: "You need to get him laid."**

**Gnocx and I: :deadpann: "What?"**

**PR: "Heartless or no, he must have urges like every other male."**

**Me: "Hey!"**

**PR: "You don't count, you're not normal."**

**Gnocx: "She's so wise today."**

**Me: :glares at Gnocx: "You shut the hell up and disclaim!"**

**Gnocx: "Shaded Truths owns nothing but me... What does that say about his sad existance."**

**Me: "Get the fuck out."**

**PR: :rolling in laughter:**

**Gnocx: "Get over it, apparently you can't take a joke either."**

**Me: :glare lessens: "Fine, but still, get out, I have work to do. And the rest of you readers, please enjoy."**

* * *

Chapter 18

The three made their way into the mansion's foyer. There was nothing there so they decided to take one of the doors. Kuwabara walked ahead and opened the selected door. A hallway was revealed, but, unlike the foyer, this was occupied. The came across the sight of the first member of The Triad.

"Hey boys," Miyuki greeted. " I am Miyuki, wanna fight?"

The boys blinked at her in confusion, they clearly didn't expect to be meeting a woman as their opposition.

"Which one of you strapping young men will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" Miyuki asked.

"No way," Kuwabara said. "You're a girl! We can't fight girls, it's against my code. Come on, Urameshi, let's just walk past her."

Kuwabara took two steps while Miyuki narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh," she moaned. "A gentleman, a pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

Kuwabara took a step back and waved his hands in front of his face.

"Whoa, whoa," he said in shock. "I don't know anything about that, ok, guys just don't fight girls."

"I'll fight her," an incensed Yusuke said while he nudged Kuwabara back with his shoulder.

"Urameshi, are you serious?" Kuwabara yelled.

"She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way!" Yusuke reasoned as he stepped forward. "I don't care if she's a girl or a baby or somebodies' grandmother, I'll still knock her out."

"I love your style," Miyuki said as she slipped into a ready stance. "It's an equal playing field and anything goes."

"But let me check first to make sure," Yusuke said before he charged.

Miyuki jumped in the air in her lunge at him and Yusuke kicked off the ground to meet her. There was an unseen exchange and both parties landed on the ground, Miyuki covering her chest. She looked over her shoulder at him and glared with a blush on her face.

"You pervert!" She yelled. "What was that?"

"Now I know," Yusuke said with a grin while holding his hand up.

"Hey, uh, I don't get it, what just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey!" Yusuke barked. "You've got no chance of winning this fight."

"Oh, shut up!" She yelled as she reached behind her ear.

As quick as removing a bandage, she plucked one of her hairs and it grew so that it turned into a whip. Weapon now in hand, she ran at Yusuke who gasped in surprise. She whipped her weapon at him, and fortunately he jumped to the side and rolled past her.

"You never would have done that if I were a man!" She screeched.

Before Yusuke could get back onto his feet, he found himself with her whip around his neck. She tugged and he fell onto his back while trying to grab at it to keep it from cutting off his air supply.

"What did she mean by that?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," replied an equally clueless Kuwabara before he gasped as he thought back to the first exchange. "Oh my gosh, I think he grabbed Miyuki's uh… Well it serves you right to get choked, Urameshi!"

Keeping her grip on his noose, she jumped into the air and punched a hole in the ceiling that she proceeded to use to climb into the space between floors. Slowly and with a laugh, she pulled the whip and dragged Yusuke into the air to dangle while his air left him.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she muttered to herself.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her," Kuwabara suggested.

"Oh, be quiet," Botan replied, finally having enough of his foolishness.

They didn't see the camera that was watching Yusuke in his predicament.

* * *

In Tarukane's office, he, the Black Black Club, and the Toguro's were watching on one of the screens, Tarukane with a sick grin on his face.

"What a broad," he praised.

The taller Toguro kept the utmost focus on the Spirit Detective.

* * *

Yusuke finally was able to get a good enough grip on his noose so that he could talk.

"If you wanted to hang out together, all you had to do was ask," he gritted as he started to use his legs to start swinging. He managed to get enough momentum that once he got to the peak of his third back swing, he grabbed the whip and climbed up it a few feet so when his front swung toward the ceiling, he was able to kick a hole into it and join Miyuki in the inter floor space.

"Hello," he gloated as she gasped.

He got the whip off his neck and landed in front of her. She jumped back but he wasn't going to let her escape.

"Hey, where are you going?" he taunted. "Let's hang out."

He accented that statement with a punch to her chest. She was knocked onto the ground where he jumped and used his feet to kick her back through the ceiling. She crashed into the floor below, but was able to get back up. She glared at him hatefully then made another dash for him. He landed a few feet from her and met her with another punch to her chest. This time when she hit the floor she didn't get back up.

"Gah!" Kuwabara gasped. "Urameshi! How can you keep hitting a girl like that? I mean you even hit her in the tata's!"

"Give me a break!" Yusuke complained. "You want me to just stand still while she tries to ream me?"

"I don't know," Kuwabara grudgingly answered. "All that I'm saying is that boys aren't allowed to hit girls."

"We're both fighters," Yusuke rationalized. "Why the hell does it make a difference?"

Before Kuwabara could retort, Yusuke was distracted by Miyuki finally rising and charging him again. He effortlessly kicked her in the face and through the wall. Kuwabara and Botan ran over and Kuwabara gaped at the sight of Miyuki in the rubble.

"You yell way too much," Yusuke pointed out.

Kuwabara put his fists up in retaliation.

"Ok, you and me gotta duke it out, right here so I don't get nauseous," the idiot challenged. "Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall, you bully!"

"Fine," Yusuke conceded. "I wasn't gonna tell you this because I still don't think it matters, but look closely."

Botan and Kuwabara look at her then adopt confused expressions.

"It turns out our misses is a mister," he explained.

Kuwabara took a step back in shock.

"Oh," Botan said.

"But… how did you… know?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke blushed slightly and made grabbing gestures with his hands.

"Well… I couldn't really help but notice," he admitted.

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara said as he thought back.

"Well things didn't feel right up top, so I decided to take a feel below and… the family jewels have not been stolen."

"Oh, so you are bothered by fighting a girl, so you gave her a check-up instead of attacking her. You're sort of a weird person you know that?"

Their ramblings were cut off as Miyuki tried to get up.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" he asked. "That's why you're attacking so violently. You afraid I'll rub off on you? Why can't you treat me as an equal?" he finished as he rose to attack him again.

"Shut up!" Yusuke ordered as he grabbed the front of his shirt and the area of his crotch before flinging him into the wall. "If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way. Not half way."

Miyuki looked up from where he lay as Yusuke approached.

"I'm fighting you because you won't let us save that girl," he explained. "It's got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking your ass!"

Miyuki took in his words before falling unconscious. Kuwabara knelt by the body.

"Are you sure about this, Urameshi, she looks so, I mean she looks so, uh, pretty. Are you sure she's a…" he trailed off as he grabbed the end of his skirt.

Before he could lift it, Botan hit him with her oar.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed.

They then noticed the camera.

"Two more then you're next," Yusuke promised as the three flashed the victory sign at the camera.

* * *

Tarukane grit his teeth at the failure of Miyuki. The bald man laughed.

"That must be rather embarrassing for you," blue suit stated.

"Now, what were the bets again, I put 500 million on the demons," the bald man said.

"Yes, so did I," blue suit added. "You know if all of us bet on the demons, Tarukane might make some money."

"Well," red suit interjected. "Four of us did so that's good for him."

"But I bet 20 billion on the intruders," Sakyo stated.

Tarukane growled at him again.

"You should be a little more pale, Tarukane," baldy said. "These intruders are eradicating all your defenses, and at the stakes, you will owe Sakyo over 40 billion in bets."

"He's got a point," blue suit advised. "Maybe you should grab the Hiroseki Stones and get off the mountain while you have the chance."

"You've gotta be kidding, the real game is just beginning," Tarukane replied fondling the item around his neck again.

* * *

In Koenma's office, Gnocx sweat dropped as Koenma fawned over a strawberry rice cake. He opened his mouth and was going to swallow it but George interrupted.

"Aren't you at least gonna swallow it first, sir?"

"What's it to you, Blue Boy?" Koenma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing sir, it's just that if I always got to eat such good food like you, I'd appreciate it more," he replied while twiddling his thumbs.

"Really, well then, perhaps you'd like to make a little wager with me. Who prevails? Yusuke's team or The Triad? The winner takes the cake."

"Oh, thank you, sir, that's very gracious of you. Now let me see, I think I will bet on Yusuke's team to win."

"Nope," Koenma denied. "I already bet on that team."

"I will," George glared.

"No, I will," Koenma said as they butted heads.

While this continued on, Gnocx could only watch while his sweat drop made friends, then even more when they broke out into a game of Jan ken. George won that, so Koenma was betting on the Triad by default.

_Where the hell is, Kurama? _Gnocx thought, wanting someone sane in the room with him. _Poor George will never see that rice cake._

* * *

"I've been thinking about what you did back there, Urameshi," Kuwabara said as they ran through the maze like interior of Tarukane's stronghold. "You know like how you checked to see that Miyuki was a boy. What would you have done if it had been a girl you were actually touching?"

"Think about it, stupid, like I would have complained."

Kuwabara adopted a Cheshire grin.

"Keiko's not gonna like that," he teased.

That made Yusuke put on a slightly fearful expression and stop running. He reached over and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt.

"You wouldn't dare tell Keiko that for real," he threatened while Kuwabara folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, there is this new CD I want and I haven't had enough money to buy it," Kuwabara not so subtly hinted.

"Oh, and I suppose you want me to buy it for you?" Yusuke asked as they started grappling each other.

* * *

"He's choosing now to blackmail him?" Gnocx asked as they watched.

"What else is new," Koenma said as he finished the rice cake without George noticing.

* * *

Botan ran back to them before unleashing her wrath.

"Would you boys quit?" she screamed. "We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina!"

They paused and Kuwabara threw Yusuke to the side.

"That's right, I don't have time for this." He said as he held his pinky in front of him.

"By my red pinky string, I'm led to my heart's content," Kuwabara finished before he charged.

* * *

In the forest, outside the compound, Hiei stopped on a tree branch. He held out his hand and watched as a snowflake fell into his palm. He let himself fall back into a memory of watching Yukina play in the snow with some birds. As the memory faded he clenched his teeth and began his search anew.

* * *

The three reached a divided hallway and Botan used her compass to lock onto Yukina's energy, leading them to take the right hallway. As they turned the corner, however, Kuwabara froze up, then on instinct, moved forward and pushed the other two to the side. A second later, his headband was sliced in half and fluttered to the ground.

"Someone's here," he warned.

Down the hall a demon appeared out of thin air holding a hand that had claw like blades on the back of it up.

"Demon two of The Triad, Imaki," he introduced himself.

* * *

"This one could be trouble without a strategy," Gnocx observed as he sat on the end of Koenma's desk.

"Yes, you're right," Koenma agreed.

* * *

"Sorry I missed," Imaki said.

Kuwabara picked up the pieces of his headband.

"You just ruined the great fighting headband of love, you're dead!" Kuwabara declared before charging Imaki, who only vanished when Kuwabara approached.

"That was weird," Yusuke said as they looked around.

Kuwabara jumped back to cluster with the other two, narrowly avoiding an attack that hit the carpet. They watched as he attacked random places surrounding them.

"Can you sense this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"It feels like he's all around us," Kuwabara answered.

Yusuke noticed Imaki appear behind him but was too late to stop him from bringing his blades up his shoulder before leaping away invisibly again.

"You ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's run," Yusuke suggested as he held his shoulder.

They took off in a random direction leaving Imaki by himself.

_Yes, the old cat and mouse,_ Imaki relished as he turned invisible and gave chase.

Yusuke noticed that they were coming off a deviation from their path.

"Botan, take this next right," he ordered.

"Right," she obeyed and flew down the path on her oar.

Kuwabara and Yusuke followed her in and Imaki saw where they went.

_There's nothing you can do,_ the demon bragged as he turned the corner after them,

He was shocked to see the boys standing there, Kuwabara on alert and Yusuke with a glowing fist.

"Ok, he's there!" Kuwabara said.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled as he swung his hand outward.

The blasts of energy from his hand hit the stunned Imaki and made impact with the wall behind him, leaving the pattern of a shotgun blast indentation. They smirked in triumph when they saw the damaged Imaki.

"Kind of a cheap move when you don't even have to aim," Kuwabara picked.

"What!" Yusuke yelled in outrage.

"What?" Imaki asked.

"When there was only one direction you could come from, it was easy," Kuwabara elaborated. "I just had to sense your spirit energy around the corner."

"And I took my cue from Kuwabara and fired a major shot gun blast that extended throughout the entire hall, pretty clever huh?"

Imaki was too busy being dead to answer.

* * *

Tarukane was pissed as he saw the intruders indicating they had one more to the camera, the laughter from the club members didn't help.

* * *

"Yeah, pound 'em Yusuke!" Koenma cheered.

"He does have a bit of a strategic mind," Gnocx said. "Who knew?"

"Now, Koenma, sir, you remember that if Yusuke beats the Triad, I get to eat your sugar coated strawberry rice cake, right?"

_Of course that's what you're concerned about, Ogre,_ Gnocx thought.

"I quit this bet," Koenma fumed like the child he appeared to be.

"But sir," Ogre said. "Everyone knows that if you quit a bet you have to swallow a thousand needles."

_What kind of world am I in?_

"I forgot," Koenma said as he started sweating. "Ogre, I hate you."

* * *

"Watch out!" Kuwabara cried as they were running.

Botan was able to stop in time to save herself from the wall that was crumbled, but was unable to stop herself from being grabbed by the giant demon that came through the wall. She squirmed in his grasp but yielded no result.

"My name is Gokumankey, the third demon of the Triad."

"I'll write it on your gravestone," Yusuke promised as he charged a Spirit Gun.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" the demon asked, using Botan as a shield.

"Yes, excellent question," Botan yelled as she continued to squirm.

"Damn it," Yusuke muttered. "What a dirty trick."

Gokumankey laughed as he reached behind himself and pulled out a club that was attached to his back. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped as he brought the deadly weapon up, then jumped as he brought it down. They both landed fine and Kuwabara called his Spirit Sword.

"Very good," the adversary complimented.

Kuwabara had none of it and charged. His sword collided with the club and shattered, much to his and Yusuke's shock.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke yelled.

"I was afraid of hitting Botan, I must have held back too much energy," Kuwabara said in explanation.

Gokumankey swung his club, hitting Kuwabara and sending him into the wall with so much force that he rolled across it as if it were the floor before actually hitting the floor.

"Kuwabara!" Botan yelled.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled and tried to run past the demon only to be attacked.

Yusuke ducked and rushed to Kuwabara's side.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

Kuwabara answered by sitting up.

"You don't have the nerve to attack me, so long as I have her," the giant said, waving Botan in front of him like a flag.

"Shoot," Kuwabara cursed.

"Unless you have another plan, I'm gonna start the crushing," the demon said as he raised his club.

"Botan," Yusuke addressed. "Raise your arms."

She looked confused for a moment but did as asked. And sure enough, with her arms up, she slid out of her jacket and plopped harmlessly onto the floor.

"Huh?" the stupefied enemy said as she ran away.

"Stu-pid," they both said to the demon who started seething.

He brought the club up again, but left himself wide open, Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up and, with blue energy surrounding their feet, kicked the giant in the chest and sent him toppling. He hit the wall and was out like a light.

"Alright," Yusuke said after they landed.

* * *

"What a win, sir," George said as Gnocx whistled. "Did you see that?"

"Well of course I did," Koenma said. "Obviously I did a wonderful job in picking Yusuke."

It was then that George noticed that the cake was missing.

"What happened to my sugar coated strawberry ice cake?" Ogre breathed.

_Knew it, _Gnocx thought with a bored look.

* * *

Tarukane was angry again as the three gave him another gloating at on the camera.

"You," he began as he rose. _I never dreamed they'd be this strong._

"It appears I've won again," Sakyo said. "Perhaps you should quit now, Tarukane. That brings my winnings to 50 billion."

"Speak for yourself, Sakyo," red suit said. "You may have raked in a fortune, but the rest of us haven't been so lucky. We gotta keep playing."

"Sakyo seems to have the inside track on these fights," blue suit said. "I say we all bet on the team he picks next round and make back all our money."

The others nodded their agreement and Tarukane smirked and fiddled the pendant around his neck once again.

"Well you better do it all in one shot, because there is only one more bet," Tarukane told them.

The smaller Toguro started laugher while the other one smirked.

"Yes, brother it's our time to fight," he said.

"Who will win the final fight, the intruders, or the Toguro Brothers?" Tarukane asked for theit bets.

Sakyo took a hit from his cigarette before putting it down. They were all waiting to see what team he would pick. The bets of this final round rested on him.

_Only I know the Toguro's true power, _Tarukane mused. _He'll bet a few billion on the Intruders and I'll make my money back._

"All eyes are on you, Sakyo," Tarukane said as they waited. "What's the call?"

Tarukane's world came crashing down with Sakyo's next statement.

"66 trillion and 200 million on the intruder's victory."

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't put up earlier, but a combination of things got in the way. 1. My computer was being an asshole and wouldn't turn on, and 2. I opened my xmas presents this morning and I got Kingdom Hearts 3D! And I have been playing that. I am already in Prankster's Paradise. Anyway. Just two chapters left and this will be done, but Gnocx's journey is far from over... Trust me. Merry Christmas you guys! See you next monday.**


	19. Yusuke and Kuwabara Vs The Toguros

**Me: "Hello!"**

**PR: "Hi"**

**Me: "I don't really have anything too funny planned for today so let me welcome back the most badass grandma ever, Genkai!"**

**The door is kicked off of its hinges and Genkai strolls in like she is walking normally into a room.**

**Genkai: "You jackass, you have less creativity than the dimwit."**

**PR: :snickers:**

**Me: "What the hell are you talking about you old bag?"**

**PR: O.O "Do you want to die?" :whispering to me:**

**Genkai: :ignores my outburst: "This moron doesn't own anything having to do with Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. Now..." :points at me and a chain made of spirit energy wraps around me: "You are coming to help me train the dimwits." :walks off while i'm being dragged on the floor:**

**Me: "Help!"**

**PR: :stares: "This is so weird." :shrugs before getting on her laptop and looking for a new Kurama wallpaper for her computer background:**

* * *

Chapter 19

Tarukane could do no more than look gob smacked at Sakyo's previous statement.

"Huh?" the corrupt club founder asked dumbly.

"I said, 66 trillion and 200 million on the intruders victory," Sakyo repeated with a look in his eyes so cold that it felt like staring into a tundra.

"66 trillion, 200 million!" Tarukane exclaimed as the other club members chorused their shock and displeasure.

"That's more than Japan's Gross National Product," the bearded man stated.

"That's more than any countries Gross National Product," Tarukane corrected.

"But by my calculations," Sakyo replied as he took another hit from his cigarette. "That is your gross product if you count the hiroseki stones."

"So Tarukane really could pay," the bald man said.

"He would have to sell even his fillings, but he could do it," blue suit added.

"And that means he has to accept the bet," red suit concluded.

"The rest of us won't gamble," baldy explained. "We'll just watch as one of you is permanently ruined."

Tarukane panted as he glared at the screen.

_What's Sakyo up to? Is it possible that he knows something I don't about this? _He thought before plastering on a confident smirk. _Ah, who am I kidding? He's just being cocky. I'm the only one who knows the truth, and when I win this bet, I will have more money than any one ever._

"Fine," Tarukane accepted, pointing at Sakyo. "I'm taking your bet."

He then turned to the Toguro's.

"And you better not let me down!"

The smaller one started snickering as the larger one started to crack his knuckles.

"It's been ages since I've been contracted for such a fight," The tall Toguro said as he pulled off his coat, revealing a green sleeveless shirt underneath. "I might enjoy myself."

"Sekashta," Tarukane addressed his servant who scuttled to his side. "Bring Yukina to me, and make sure that the Black Black Club doesn't know she's the one. We are all gonna have to play our cards very carefully now."

* * *

The three continued to run through the manor on their way to the heart where Tarukane was.

"All we gotta do now is stop Tarukane," Kuwabara said. "And that'll be easy greazy."

Botan then stopped them as her compass began to go crazy,

"It might not be that easy," she told them.

"What now?" Yusuke asked in question.

"Hold on," Kuwabara interrupted. "Yeah, I can feel it. They're definitely moving Yukina."

"How can you tell?" Yusuke solicited.

Kuwabara put one of those idiotic grins of his on his face.

"We're attached, remember?" he said simply much to Yusuke and Botan's displeasure that they made clear when they groaned. "Let's see if I can get her attention."

Kuwabara then closed his eyes, put a finger to his temple, and took a breath.

_Yukina! _He called in his mind. _Yukina! Calling all Yukinas! Can you hear me?_

With Yukina, she was being lead down the stairs from her tower by the Toguro's and two human body guards. Her face scrunched in confusion as she thought she heard a voice.

_Who are you? _She asked when she felt something contacting her.

_It's me, Kuwabara._

_ Kuwabara? Do I know you?_

"She said my name!" Kuwabara exclaimed like a child on Christmas.

He then called his Spirit Sword and proceeded to do minor poses with it as he spoke out loud and through their mental link.

"I am Kuwabara. I have come here for you. With my sensitive eye and big, shiny sword, I will save you. Then we can date, right?"

_Please go away._

Kuwabara fell over in shock after she said that.

"Gah, what did you say? Oh the pain!" he reacted dramatically.

_No one must ever come near me, you'll only be killed. They've hired terrible guards._

Kuwabara chuckled at his perceived worry for them.

_You don't have to worry, we've already taken care of them all._

_ No, you're wrong. The worst ones are standing right next to me._

_ There must be a mistake, I don't even sense they're spirit energy. Look, baby, we'll be there soon._

And with that the link was cut and the three started to run.

"I've got a definite lock on her now," Kuwabara explained. "I don't care if she wants us to or not, I'm saving my love!"

They then proceeded down a flight of stairs.

"Ooo, a basement," Yusuke mocked as they flew down the stairs.

* * *

Outside Hiei had managed to make it to the border of the fenced in manor.

"So this is her filthy prison," Hiei said in disgust.

He then concentrated and extended his senses to try to find her. He was in shock to discover the presence of the Toguro Brothers.

"I can't believe that they're here," he told himself. _Yukina, hold on, I'm coming._

Despite the danger, with his sister on mind, Hiei leapt onto the property.

* * *

"What are these things?" Yusuke asked as they ran by what appeared to be caged demons.

"We don't have time for that," Kuwabara said over his shoulder.

They continued to run down the hallway they were in and they could see a pair of red doors at the end. As they approached, they could see that the doors were closing so at Yusuke's prodding they all sped up and were able to make it through before the doors shut.

On the other side, they found themselves in a large, circular room. It was set up and looked like a sort of pseudo-fighting arena. Across the room they saw the Toguro's and behind them, on five monitors, were the members of the Black Black Club. Above them in a sealed in room with a window so he could view the upcoming fight, was Tarukane, with Yukina by his side.

"I take it we have one more fight," Yusuke said.

"Forget it," Kuwabara said confidently. "These guys are nothing. Their total spirit energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly."

It was then that he saw Yukina.

"There she is," he gasped. "Don't worry, we'll come to you soon."

Yukina did nothing but stare at them with a forlorn expression on her face.

* * *

"Both Toguro's are fighting?" Koenma asked.

Gnocx stared at the screen with a parted mouth, suspicions confirmed.

"Koenma," he addressed the leader who looked at him. "I need to go there."

"What, why?" the toddler asked,

"Look at Tarukane's neck."

Hesitantly, Koenma grabbed his remote and used it to zoom in on Tarukane. Once he got close enough his eyes widened.

"Around his neck, that's…"

"Yeah," Gnocx said. "I don't know what it is, but chances are that _they _have made contact with him."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Koenma asked.

Gnocx took that as the ok, and ran out of the room.

"What's got you two into a fit, sir?" George asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Ogre, but the symbol Tarukane is wearing can't mean anything good."

George then looked at the screen and eyed the thing around Tarukane's neck. It appeared to be nothing but a necklace but with a strange symbol making the pendant. It was white and looked to be a mix of a cross and a spade.

"I don't get it sir."

Koenma just sighed.

_I'm hoping this isn't big, but I can't be too optimistic when Tarukane is wearing the insignia of the Nobodies._

* * *

"Welcome," the taller Toguro said. "Don't be too hard on us, we're fragile."

"So I take it this is the final bout?" Yusuke said more than asked.

"I can't wait," Kuwabara said, eyes still on Yukina.

"Hey!" Tarukane's voice called from the room he was in. "Don't blow this, Toguro!"

"Poor Tarukane," the bald man said. "He's going to have a conniption by the time this is finished."

"Can't blame him," the bearded man added. "It's not often that your entire financial future is bet on one match."

"66 trillion dollars," red suit reiterated. "The loser will be selling everything to their organs and such."

"Sakyo doesn't seem to mind though," blue suit added.

Sakyo just took a puff from his cigarette and watched with an easy smile on his face as the other four club members laughed.

"Who are those people?" Kuwabara asked. "They're watching us fight like it's some sort of sport."

"It's awful," Botan said.

"If we get tired," the taller Toguro began. "Please allow us to tap out."

"Don't listen, Urameshi, I gotta feeling these guys are up to something."

"No joke," Yusuke responded.

* * *

"Do you need a back rub, Koenma, sir?" Ogre asked. "You seem tense."

After a moment of silence Ogre addressed him again.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara can beat them right?"

"Well…Probably not," Koenma concluded.

Ogre flinched in shock.

"But then…I've only seen them fight once, and that was a long time ago."

* * *

"Judging from their spirit energy, we shouldn't worry," Kuwabara assured. "They're weaklings."

"No, wait!" Yusuke commanded causing the other two to look at him. "I can't really explain it, but my whole body is getting this weird vibe. It's like there is something big in here."

"I don't feel anything," Kuwabara replied, confused.

The Toguros smirked.

"Ready, Brother?" the tall one asked eliciting a grunt in response from the other.

The taller Toguro held his arm out and his brother climbed along it like a chimp until he reached the wrist. He pulled his shirt off and made a pose with his body. All of a sudden he turned into a grey mass and started to reshape.

"Gah!" Kuwabara shouted. "What's that little guy doing?"

"I bet he's real popular at parties," Yusuke quipped.

"My brother is able to transform the shape of his body," Toguro said. "It's nothing really."

His brother had completed his transformation and he was now in the image of a sword that was attached to Toguro's arm.

"He turned into a sword!" Kuwabara observed.

"This is my brother's specialty," Toguro explained. "And mine…"

Toguro took a breath and flexed. His body seemed to fill out like a balloon being filled with air, his shirt being torn in the process.

_ "_My spirit energy is surrounding my brother and making him indestructible," Toguro explained. "You see, the Toguro brothers truly fight as one."

As his monologue was finished he started to focus his energy and it manifested around him before billowing forth like a strong gale. The three had to cover their eyes and brace themselves lest they be blown away.

"Woah!" Kuwabara cried. "Do you feel this?"

"Damn it this isn't gonna be easy," Yusuke said. "Botan step back."

Botan tried but was unable to move while maintaining her footing. The wind stopped and they only had a second to get their bearings as Toguro came upon them. He charged and lifted his sword/brother in the air before bringing it down. Fortunately they managed to jump in time. Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped in different directions and Yusuke managed to get a hold of Botan before he did. They each landed and were shocked to see tears in their shirts.

_He's fast,_ they thought simultaneously.

Kuwabara then called his Spirit Sword and made to charge; unfortunately Toguro was quicker and was already on him before he could start. He brought his sword up and it clashed with Toguro's. Toguro's physical strength managed to slowly overpower Kuwabara as the delinquent was forced to bend his knees. Toguro smirked and used his available hand to aim a punch at his stomach. Kuwabara managed to jump back right as the hit made contact. Kuwabara coughed up blood as he was sent careening into the wall.

"No!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara fell onto the floor, but was somehow able to stand again, albeit clutching the point of impact.

"Hm," Toguro mused. "You managed to step back just in time to avoid a fatal blow. I'm surprised that you have the intellect for such a maneuver."

Kuwabara glared defiantly at him.

"But you won't have to scrape along the floor much longer," Toguro said as he crouched. "Come, Brother, Let's send him to Spirit World."

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled as he ran to face Toguro's side. "Forgetting something, stupid?"

Yusuke formed his signature sign with his hands and fired a giant Spirit Gun that tore a path along the floor as it headed in Toguro's direction. The mercenary was too smart for this, however and jumped out of its path. He soared into the air until he was right above Yusuke before he fell to the ground, weapon ready.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Yusuke said as he pulled his fist back. "Shotgun!"

He thrust his fist outward and a barrage of energy blasts soared for Toguro. With a yell, Toguro curled in on himself and a barrier was erected with his spirit energy. The blasts collided with the barrier and resulted in a firey explosion that sent Toguro to the ground in a ball of flames.

"Son of a bitch," Yusuke said as he looked on to the impact site.

The smoke cleared and revealed Toguro without a scratch.

"Guess they must think lowly of us, Brother," he said. "As if we can't deflect a little energy."

_Damn it, _Yusuke cursed. _Guess there's only one good way to stop him._

With that in mind, he ran at the assassin. Toguro raised his sword to meet him. As he swung, with the intent on cutting him in half, Yusuke jumped above the blade and to the side. He came to be face to face with Toguro with another Spirit Gun ready.

"How about point blank?" Yusuke asked.

Toguro brought his hand with his sword up as Yusuke fired, the blast engulfing Toguro's upper body.

"What!" Tarukane yelled.

"Hard to block, huh?" Yusuke said confidently. "Don't worry, I heard headless is the new look this year."

His joy was short lived as the smoke cleared and Toguro was once again unharmed. The littler one had abandoned his sword form in favor of a gauntlet that doubled as a shield.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Toguro mocked. "My brother can also make an excellent defense."

Toguro accented his statement by slugging Yusuke in the face and sending him flying along the ground near Kuwabara.

"I was only being a professional," Toguro told the boys as they stood. "But I'd hoped you would bring me more entertainment than this!"

Toguro charged his weakened opponents and immediately kicked Kuwabara into the air, where he followed up by appearing above him then using a hammer strike to send him to the ground. He then kicked his leg out for Yusuke, who managed to jump away in time, but failed to prevent being batted to the side.

Up in his viewing area, Tarukane laughed at the pain of the Spirit Detective.

"Those Toguros are invincible!" He exclaimed more to himself than everyone else. "I can already smell my new money coming in."

Yukina averted her gaze as Toguro continued to pummel the two. The club members only watched in amusement while Sakyo showed no visible reaction.

"So, how are you gonna pay me, Sakyo?" Tarukane asked. "Cash or credit?"

Kuwabara's vision started to get blurry as he watched Yusuke cough up blood after a particularly nasty kick to the ribs. Tarukane then picked him up by the scruff of his neck before kneeing him in the same place and sending him to the ground.

_I've got to do something,_ he pleaded with himself before Toguro kicked him as well, and he joined Yusuke on the ground.

* * *

In Koenma's office, the ruler was on the edge of his seat.

"They're not gonna make it, are they?" He turned his gaze to Kurama, who had just joined them as he asked the question.

"You're certain it's them?" Kurama asked in return. "The brothers?"

"I'd never forget that face," Koenma confirmed.

"Yusuke is not ready for them," Kurama stated.

"Of course he isn't, no one is!" Koenma exclaimed. "Now why hasn't Hiei shown up, not that he couldn't put a dent in the brothers either. Gnocx is on his way, but I don't know how much help even he'd be against them."

Kurama then made to exit the office.

"Where are you going?" Koenma demanded.

"Sorry, but voyeurism has never been my strength," Kurama said as he left.

"I wonder where he's going," Ogre mused.

"To Tarukane's you idiot."

"Oh, can he get there in time to save Yusuke?"

"At this point, that might be impossible, I hope though, that he can save the human crooks from Hiei."

* * *

In a back entrance to the stronghold, Hiei stood over the unconscious form of one of Tarukane's guards. He looked forward to a fork in the path.

_Be strong, sister, I'm coming._

* * *

At the front, Gnocx just ran onto the property, taking out the human guards that weren't there when Yusuke and Kuwabara went through, remembering the path they took, he made his way into the manor.

_Yusuke and Kuwabara probably need help, if these Toguros are strong as Koenma insists. Tarukane himself will have to wait._

* * *

Toguro delivered another kick to Yusuke, sending him skidding away. A few feet away, Kuwabara was struggling to even get on his knees.

"Let him go," Kuwabara said weakly.

"Feel free to take a little extra time with them, Toguro," Tarukane encouraged. "I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing, besides, my Black Black club could use some dirty fun."

"Sir," one of the guards addressed.

"What is it you fool, you're spoiling my entertainment."

The guard pointed at a monitor in front of Tarukane, Tarukane followed the finger to the screen before he gasped and clutched the insignia around his thoughts wild as he watched Gnocx make his way further into the compound.

_Man with a black coat, just like he said._ Tarukane thought to himself before smirking. _Looks like my extra defense may be useful after._

He chuckled to himself as he fondled the insignia between his stubby fingers.

* * *

**We are so close to the end. I don't know how you all will react to the insignia bit, I can tell you that it has no real significance except that it is a part of a plot. As to what that plot is... You'll have to wait and see. Next chapter is the last and I am taking advantage of a plot hole that I remember. I will fill you in next time. I hope Christmas was good for you guys, I got tickets to go see Maroon 5 and I am excited. Anyway. Have a Happy New Year. See you next week.**


	20. Hidden Motive and Hidden Foes

**Me: :looks downcast:**

**PR: "Baka. You're on."**

**Me: :still looks downcast: "Hey guys... It's finally here... the end."**

**PR: :Rolls eyes: "True, but you have Volume Three coming."**

**Me: :Looks better: "Yeah, speaking of... I know when I am going to post my first chapter. I am switching days again and going back to updating on Fridays."**

**PR: "Really? Yay! I can remember when to post now!"**

**Me: :sweatdrop: "You use my updates as a calender?"**

**PR: "Yep. Who is doing the disclaimer this time."**

**Me: "Well, seeing as it is the last chapter I have something special."**

**Door flies open and Yusuke walks cooly in, with Kuwabara behind. Then Kurama comes through dragging Hiei and Gnocx ends the line.**

**PR: "Kurama!" :fangirl eyes:**

**Yusuke: "What the hell? You bring us all and she only notices him."**

**Me: "Do you remember who you're talking to?"**

**Kuwabara: "Yeah, she is totally gaga for Kurama."**

**Kurama: "I'm flattered."**

**PR: :Blushes before glaring at Kuwabara and holding her hand out to me:**

**Me: :sigh and pulls dagger out of nowhere before giving it to ber:**

**PR then throws the dagger making Kuwabara shriek and duck as the dagger sailed overhead and buried itself in the door.**

**Hiei: "It appears as though I respect her a little more, she notices when someone is an unwanted fool."**

**Kuwabara: "What was that shrimp!"**

**Gnocx: :rolls eyes: "Who is doing the disclaimer?"**

**Me: "Later, how do you feel about leaving this world?"**

**Gnocx: :deadpans: "I don't."**

**Yusuke: "Bull, you'll miss this."**

**Gnocx: "I've explained this to you."**

**Hiei: "Another imbecile."**

**Kurama: "Not nice, Hiei. You respect Yusuke the most out of us."**

**Yusuke then smugly grins as Hiei glares at Kurama, Jagan glowing under his headband.**

**PR: "Who is disclaiming? Is it Kurama!" :Fangirl eyes again:**

**Kuwabara: "It's obviously me!"**

**Yusuke: "Shut up Kuwabara!"**

**They all look at me expectantly.**

**Me: "...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts"**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara face plant as Hiei, Gnocx, Kurama, and PR sweatdrop.**

**Me: "Enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 20

_Tarukane slammed the door to the room in the tower after he left the room with the ice maiden still inside. His two human guards following faithfully like Terriers._

_ "That damn bitch! What the hell is it gonna take for her to cough up those damn stones?" Tarukane exclaimed to himself as he made his way to his office. "I'm running out of ideas."_

_ He opened the door to his office and hardly paid attention as he stormed in. He didn't take notice of his surroundings until after he kicked something. He looked down and gasped when he saw one of his men at his feet, unconscious. He looked around the room where half dozen men were out cold. The two guards that were behind him had their guns aimed at his desk, and as his gaze followed he saw someone in a black cloak on sitting on his desk with their legs crossed._

_ "You got five seconds to tell me who you are before my boys here blow your brains out," Tarukane said._

_ The intruder merely lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as that happened, the two guards collapsed in a heap, sleeping._

_ "Relax, Tarukane, I mean no harm," the robed man said as he stood._

_ Tarukane shivered as the man approached. He held out his other hand and from it dangled a pendant on a chain._

_ "I would like to give you this."_

_ "W-Why? What good is it?"_

_ "Soon enough there will be a team sent here to retrieve the ice maiden, with them or at some point there will be a man in a coat much like this one, I would like you to use this to fight him."_

_ The pendant glowed and behind the man a white creature appeared. It was in a barely human shape and had no eyes and a mouth that looked to be zipped shut. Tarukane jumped back in shock as it appeared, but the man only banished it the next second._

_ "This insignia can summon any number of these creatures if you will it, use it to destroy the man I speak of."_

_ "Why would you give this to me? What's the catch?"_

_ "I just told you, use it to destroy that man, as for getting the girl to cry… I recommend the Toguro brothers."_

_ And with that, the cloaked man turned and held out a hand. A swirling portal of darkness opened and he walked into it._

_ "Who are you?" Tarukane asked as he put the insignia around his neck._

_ The man didn't answer as both he and the portal vanished. Tarukane only stared dumbly at where they were as his guards woke up._

"_Toguro brothers, huh?"_

* * *

In the present, Tarukane watch in delight as the Toguros continued to pummel his intruders. He turned to see that Yukina had averted her gaze and shut her eyes and he couldn't have that. He reached over and grabbed her chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"Hey, why aren't ya looking, baby?" he cruelly asked. "I know it's the way that you like it. Human's getting killed because of you. Just like that last one."

Yukina froze at his words and her mind flashed to an earlier time in her captivity.

* * *

_"My people tell me these talisman cards can burn the skin off an ice apparition with just a friendly little touch," Tarukane said as he put the talisman to her skin._

_ Tarukane laughed as she screamed in pain, his guards holding her in place. He ordered them to put the talismans all over her cell before he left._

Kuwabara grit his teeth from where he lay as the mental link between he and Yukina allowed him to see what she was remembering.

_ "I brought you some food," one of Tarukane's guards said as he placed a plate in front of her._

_ The guard looked at the apparition in front of him and took in her disparaged appearance._

_ "You know, you won't be in here forever, Yukina."_

_ She started at that statement and turned her gaze at him in question._

_ "I have a little sister just like you at home," he told her._

_ That man was her only friend in the stronghold. A little while later he came again._

_ "Tarukane is out of the country, and most of the guards are gone," he explained. "Now is our chance."_

_ "We can't!" Yukina worried. "What if they caught you?"_

_ "Think about yourself for once!" He exclaimed before leading her out of the room._

_ They ran through the hallways on their way to the exit. When they finally thought they would actually succeed, all their momentum came crashing down once they turned a corner and came into the sight of the waiting Tarukane and two guards holding firearms._

_ "Let's show this boy what we do to traitors," Tarukane commanded the two goons next to him._

_ The man was thankfully able to push Yukina to the side before the men opened fire._

_ Yukina's would be savior was dead before he hit the floor._

Kuwabara watched the entirety of the memory as Yusuke was thrown again by the Toguro's the smaller of who had turned back into a sword.

A small laugh rumbled through Toguro as he advanced on the downed detective.

"Tarukane is wrong," he said as he grabbed the back of Yusuke's shirt. "I don't like torture. At least, not when they are too pathetic to defend themselves."

"Disgraceful," Kuwabara said, causing Toguro to look in his direction.

Kuwabara was back on his feet and his energy was radiating in an orange glow around him.

"And you call yourself a man! Seeing you live makes me sick!"

"Interesting," Toguro commented. "Your spirit power has greatly increased."

He then tossed Yusuke to the side.

"You'll be much more fun than this garbage."

"Get lost," Kuwabara said. "I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time. Tarukane is the one I was talking to!"

In the viewing area, Tarukane made a face.

"You wanna beat me up?" he asked before laughing. "Sorry kid, but I'm too expensive. Toguro! I want him fried extra crispy."

You heard him," Toguro said. "We don't have a choice."

Kuwabara growled before summoning his Spirit Sword and running at the brothers.

"Get out of my way!"

As Kuwabara approached, the smaller brother morphed into a gauntlet that Toguro used to block his sword strikes. During one, he tore through the sword and hit Kuwabara in the stomach, sending him to land right next to Yusuke.

"Your attacks are slow, we can easily predict your every move," Toguro said.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara said quietly. "I need a favor."

"Ok, Toguro, you've had your fun. I want to start collecting my money."

The shifter changed back into a sword.

"Come on, brother," Toguro said.

Sakyo looked on stoically at the fight.

"That's dangerous, Kuwabara!" Botan yelled.

"You know how fast they move, this will only get you killed quicker!" Yusuke advised.

"You haven't seen what I have. You don't know what they've done to her. Please!"

Yusuke stared at him a moment before smirking.

"Fine, but I've got your back," he told him.

Kuwabara stood so he was in front of Yusuke and had his sword ready.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," the dark haired teen replied while holding his hands down in front of him.

With a yell, Kuwabara ran at the brothers again.

"They want to die with honor," Toguro said. "I'll respect their wish."

Toguro lifted his brother above his head, ready to strike when he came within range. Once he was close enough, Kuwabara jumped so he could go through the air the rest of the way.

"The battle ends!" Toguro said as he began his swing.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Here it comes!"

Yusuke lifted his hands and quickly fired off a Spirit Gun. Toguro's eyes widened as the blast hit Kuwabara in the back and propelled him forward. He couldn't react as Kuwabara's sword buried itself in his stomach and out of his back.

Sakyo smirked while Tarukane looked flabbergasted.

"Ingenious plan…" Toguro said. "You fighters… are truly… something."

Toguro then slowly fell back and released his grip on the sword as he hit the ground, defeated. Kuwabara fell with him and bounced off and onto the floor next to him.

"What!" Tarukane exclaimed.

Kuwabara stood up and started to walk over to Yusuke, who was smiling in their victory. His look quickly turned to shock as Kuwabara was sent flying toward him.

"You…You killed my younger brother!" The elder Toguro exclaimed as he changed back to normal. "I'll kill you!"

Throwing his arm to the side, his fingers extended and turned into four long blades. He ran at Kuwabara and Yusuke with intent to mutilate.

"Damn it! I can't fire another Spirit Gun!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No!" Kuwabara yelled as he tried to summon his sword.

They closed their eyes as the Elder Toguro came within ten feet. Their death didn't come, but what did was a loud crash. They opened their eyes and they turned to the door in time to see a blast of lightning come from the door and hit the Toguro, sending him flying into the wall underneath Tarukane's viewing area.

"No!" Tarukane yelled.

"It looks like I just won, old friend," Sakyo said. "I Believe the total you owe me is 66 trillion 50 billion and 200 million."

With that, Sakyo's screen flicked off.

"Well, I know that you founded the Black Black Club," the bald man said. "However, I'm afraid we can't associate with poor men."

The other four screens went black.

Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled once they saw the figure in the door.

"Right on time," Yusuke said.

Gnocx stepped in and walked over to them.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"I could've got him," Kuwabara muttered causing the other three to roll their eyes.

"Why did you come?" Botan asked.

"You see that thing around Tarukane's neck?" he pointed out, causing them to look up. "It's the insignia of the Nobodies. I want to know what he is doing with it."

"Nobodies?" Kuwabara asked.

"We'll explain it later," Yusuke assured him as Gnocx walked to the stairs that would take him to the observation room where Tarukane was panicking. He almost made it when the debris he launched the elder Toguro into started to stir.

"No way," Yusuke said.

Gnocx watched as the debris exploded and Elder Toguro charged at him, arm turned into a sword. Gnocx called one of his swords and blocked it.

"I don't know who you are," Elder Toguro snarled. "But I'll kill you, then I'll kill them in honor of my brother!"

Toguro's other hand turned into a blade and he tried to cleave Gnocx in half with a horizontal strike, only to have it blocked as well with Gnocx's other blade being held downward. Gritting his teeth in anger, he brought his foot up and kicked Gnocx in the stomach, sending him skidding back a few feet. Gnocx managed to recover in time to sidestep a vertical strike and parry a strike from Elder Toguro's other arm. Using some force, he parried the blow from Toguro's arm and spun around, bringing his foot up to connect with the side of the diminuitive man's head, sending him to the ground a few feet away.

"Kick his ass," Yusuke said from where he and Kuwabara lay watching.

"What are you doing?" Gnocx asked. "You can change your body into any weapon, but you're no swordsman, the outcome of this is obvious."

Toguro just shouted as he ran at him again. He brought his right out and swung. Gnocx jumped, and turned horizontally in the air, swinging his sword through Toguro's wrist, causing the blade turned hand to separate from the Toguro's body. Blood splattered on the ground in a trail from the Elder Toguro's bloody stumped to the place where his hand lay. He screamed in agony as Gnocx landed behind him. Toguro turned two of his fingers into a blade and spun on his heel to slash at Gnocx, who brought a blade up to block, Gnocx brought his other blade back to strike but faltered once he felt something pierce his side, he looked down to see that the other three fingers on Toguro's hand had stretched around his sword and stabbed him in the side. Blood dripped from the wounds as Gnocx gritted his teeth. The Elder Toguro laughed as he retracted the fingers.

Gnocx fell to one knee and dismissed one of his swords so he could cover his side.

"Are you ok?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Die!" Toguro screamed as he brought his other arm down to slash him through the head.

Gnocx looked up and quickly let his other blade vanish, causing the blade it was holding back to continue on its path, Gnocx ducked his head and let the sword pass over before pivoting on his knee, narrowly avoiding the second strike and using the arm not covering his side to call his blade back and slash upward at the open Toguro.

Blood exploded from the Toguro along his torso as Gnocx's weapon slashed up his stomach and chest. The wide eyed villain coughed up blood as he fell back onto the floor.

"D-Damn you," he hoarsely whispered before coughing up more blood and falling limp.

"Thank god," Yusuke said as he tried to stand. "Hey, Gnocx, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied as his hand glowed green and healed his puncture wounds. "I'm going after Tarukane, stay put."

Gnocx stood then started to run up the stairs.

In the observation area, Tarukane turned to Sekashta.

"Move to plan B, get the chopper ready and made sure Yukina is with us," Tarukane barked. "Nobody is going to shut down Ganzu Tarukane!"

Tarukane heard the door open and turned to see Hiei in the doorway. The three guards made to draw their guns but Hiei was across the room in a flash, leading to the three being knocked unconscious and Hiei standing between Yukina and Tarukane.

"The game's over, you ugly fool," Hiei declared.

Tarukane shivered as he backed into his control panel. He grabbed the insignia around his neck.

_I was supposed to use this against black coat down there, but… I can't fight this guy._

"Try this!" he said as he thought about summoning a dozen creatures.

Hiei's eyes slightly widened as the trinket started to glow. Tarukane saw it working and started to laugh maniacally. His laughter continued when suddenly the light faded and there were no creatures in sight.

"Huh?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't it work? That bastard! He tricked me!"

He ripped the insignia from his neck and threw it at Hiei, who caught it and tossed it to the side.

"I saw the talisman cards in her window, that explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan eye," Hiei said as Tarukane continued to cower. "But, you can't run from death forever."

"Wait!" Tarukane pleaded. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if its money you're after, we can talk! That broad behind you makes jewels like you wouldn't believe! I could pump millions from her!"

Hiei growled at the pathetic man at the insinuation of torturing his sister. Quick as lightning, he lashed out and punched Tarukane, sending him into the glass, the impact making cracks.

Down in the arena, Yusuke had only managed to sit up and they looked up at the sound of an impact to see Hiei thrashing Tarukane.

"Hiei's here?" Yusuke stated.

"We need to stop him," Botan said.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. "Don't kill him!"

Hiei stopped his assault and locked eyes with the detective momentarily before grabbing Tarukane by the collar and drawing back his fist.

"They're just afraid of justice," Hiei said before he moved to make the final blow.

Before he could get the satisfaction, his arm was grabbed. Hiei looked wide eyed at Yukina, who was hugging his arm to her chest.

"Please," she begged. "No more. I beg of you."

"Are you crazy?" Hiei shouted. "Is this not the man who tortured you and made you his slave?"

"He is," Yukina affirmed. "But I have to live with that. Taking his life won't wash away all the things he has done to me. It will only bring more pain, more nightmares."

Hiei's face softened and his eyes widened at her words.

"Please no more!" She yelled, tears leaking and clattering to the floor as hiroseki stones. "I can't take it!"

Hiei unclenched his fists and let Tarukane fall onto the control panel.

"Understood," he said. "I won't make you cry anymore, he's too worthless for that."

Yusuke and Botan watched from the arena.

"Well everything turned out alright," Botan said as Yusuke stood up.

They looked over to see Kuwabara sitting up from next to Toguro's impaled form. They ran over to him.

Up above Yukina looked at Hiei as Gnocx walked into the room.

"You seem…familiar," she told Hiei.

Hiei jumped and looked at her with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"But I'm not sure why, who are you?"

Hiei visibly relaxed and placed his stoic look on while he looked back out the window.

"Just…a part of the team," he answered.

"Oh, no!" Yukina started. "I forgot about them."

She turned to run to the exit and they both saw Gnocx standing there. She bowed her head.

"Thank you for helping them rescue me," she told him before running by.

Gnocx walked up to where Hiei was and started fumbling with Tarukane's collar, trying to find the insignia.

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all," said a voice from the corner of the room.

Gnocx and Hiei looked over and saw Kurama leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hiei asked. "Long enough, right?"

"Why don't you want to tell the girl?" Kurama asked as he walked over to them. "She deserves to know she has a brother."

Hiei looked at Gnocx momentarily.

"Koenma told me," Gnocx explained.

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked outside.

"She deserves to be happy," Hiei answered.

"I thought the two were the same," Kurama said.

Hiei closed his eyes and smiled.

"This is the way I want it," he said as Yukina reached the three in the arena.

"Uh," she stuttered to Yusuke.

"Everyone's fine," he assured her. "But… why don't you go see him to make sure."

Yukina looked over at Kuwabara while Yusuke and Botan walked to the door to go up. She knelt down beside him and grabbed the sides of his face, drawing his attention.

"Yukina?" he asked.

"Hold still," she told him lightly. "I can use some of my power to heal your wounds."

Her hands glowed an icy blue as her power flowed into him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You were hurt because of me."

Kuwabara laughed a little before noticing her arm.

"You're burned," he stated. "I saw what Tarukane did to you."

Yukina gasped and Kuwabara grabbed her hand.

"I'm the one who should apologize," he told her. "For not saving you earlier. Aww, you probably hate humans."

"Actually, I like humans," Yukina smiled causing Kuwabara to smile back and start to teat up.

Up above, Yusuke and Botan entered and saw the unconscious bodies.

"Wow, we've got a full house don't we," Yusuke said.

"I believe you're looking for this," Kurama said to Gnocx who was looking around the room.

Gnocx, Yusuke, and Botan looked over at him as Hiei walked out of the room. Kurama had the insignia dangling in his hand.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"It's what I'm here for," Gnocx said as he held his hand out to Kurama.

"Whatever it is," Kurama began. "Tarukane tried to use it on Hiei, but it didn't work."

Gnocx reached for it and Kurama set it in his hand. All eyes widened as the insignia started to glow. Then there was a flash and instead of the insignia in his hand, there was an envelope. It was white, but the part that was most eerie was Gnocx's name in neat, curvy hand writing.

"Well, that is ominous," Kurama said.

"What's it say?" Yusuke asked.

Wasting no time, Gnocx flipped it open and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He tucked the envelope under the paper after he unfolded it.

_Comrade,_

_Thank you for taking the bait. We knew we wouldn't be able to meet face to face, so see this as a greeting. The Organization will soon learn that they aren't the only ones to fear, soon enough they will fall and they will do so with you on our side. The time of our meeting approaches. Be vigilant_

"Well that's not creepy at all," Yusuke said. "Any idea what this is about?"

"No," Gnocx said with his eyes narrowed.

He folded up the paper and made it vanish in dark wisps before burning the envelope.

_ "_I don't appreciate being manipulated," he continued. "Whoever these people are should have the gall to face me."

"You said it," Yusuke said before smiling sheepishly. "Hey, uh… can you…"

Gnocx sighed and placed his glowing green hand on the shoulder that Yusuke was pointing at and after a moment, his wounds were gone.

"Who needs medicine?" Yusuke asked as he rotated his arm.

Gnocx rolled his eyes and was going to head out but was stopped by a warming in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his star shard that had started glowing.

"Hey, it's that thing," Yusuke pointed out.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed before looking at him with a slightly sad smile. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Yusuke said. "Wait…as in…you're going to…"

"Yeah," Gnocx said as the glowing intensified.

Yusuke frowned. Kurama walked forward and held out a hand.

"It's been a pleasure," Kurama said.

Gnocx took the hand.

"I will admit that I prefer this world to the last," he admitted.

He was then thrown as Botan started to squeeze his neck.

"Oh, I know we haven't known you long but it's still sad!" Botan exclaimed.

Gnocx put on a deadpanned expression as he pat the top of her head. She finally let go and then Gnocx turned to Yusuke. Said delinquent stared at him pensively before closing his eyes and sighing. He held up a fist and then opened his eyes and smiling at him.

"It was nice while it lasted," Yusuke said.

Gnocx's eyes widened slightly and then he smirked and raised his own fist before bumping it to Yusuke's.

"Don't miss me too much Yusuke," Gnocx told him, drawing laughs from Botan and Kurama and a scowl from Yusuke. "For all I know this thing will bring me back one day."

"Let's hope," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Botan agreed.

The light started to swallow Gnocx and he closed his eyes, ready for the journey.

"Find your memories," Yusuke said. "Get your heart back."

Gnocx's eyes shot open and saw Yusuke giving him a thumbs up and one of his cocky smirks. That was the last image he saw before he was swallowed.

* * *

The journey was much the same as the last, so Gnocx just waited for the eventual dispersion. Eventually it did arrive and he was met with a slight breeze and the sensation of falling. He looked around and saw a wide open sky and he looked down to see himself falling for a giant body of water.

"What the hell? Again?" he said as he plunged into the water.

* * *

**And there it is. I want to ask that you please forgive my manipulation of the canon. I always found it dumb that they ignored the Elder Toguro simply because he was in his sword form. And before I'm read the riot act. Let me say that the fact Gnocx won with not so much effort is because the fight was thrown obviously... thats right, Gnocx will return in time for the dark tournament. And my friend brought to my attention that she thinks that Gnocx's opponents are too weak. That is because despite the length of my stories, this is still only the second world. In the Kingdom Hearts games, second worlds aren't difficult so I am not too uncomfortable with my power levels yet. That being said, in Volume Three, Gnocx will finally face an organization member, and it will not be easy. If you have any comments, please leave them in a review, even if it is to blast my work. I'm not sensitive so I won't break emotionally from a little negative feedback. Also... I found the goodbye a little corny but there wasn't much I can do. I am a big guy on friendship and I tried to keep them relatively in character. I won't tell you what the next world is but the last part of this chapter and that the next world's canon has major emphasis on friendship. That is all you get until I post. Some of you already know so don't say anything, but if i did not tell you. feel free to guess and i will pm you and tell you if you are right. So.. Until next time my friends.**


End file.
